


Sometimes Cupid is a Demon

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Piers, M/M, Sex Toys, body piercings, jealous Raihan, like...a lot of sex, succubus!Piers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Leon's been crushing on Raihan for years. He's tried being with people who remind him of Raihan, but they always end up being notRaihan enough. One night he finds himself just wishing he could meet somebody who is so "not Raihan" that he can't even compare them. Somebody, anybody, who could help him with this Raihan problem. Even if it meant selling his soul!Enter Piers the succubus.Of course, Piers's help comes in the form of making Raihan exceedingly jealous but also flirting with him behind Leon's back.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 156
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote this because of the _fantastic, amazing, beautiful_ trend going on on twitter right now with succubus Piers. <3 How could I not jump on a bandwagon like that!?
> 
> A very quick couple of warnings: this first chapter contains what might be considered dub-con and like half a paragraph were Piers shows that he can have a female body. I haven't tagged for either of these things because I mainly tag for two reasons: to either entice readers to give my works a try, or to warn of _recurring_ things that might be considered problematic by some. Since the dub-con is only in this first chapter and the sex change is only brief, I don't feel the need to tag them.

“I’ll see you next week. And this time I’ll beat you!”

“Oh I look forward to seeing you try, Raihan.”

Their goodbyes were coupled with wide grins and a quick, tight hug. Leon had spent most of the day in Hammerlocke training with his best friend and greatest rival of ten years. They had an exhibition match coming up and wanted to test themselves and each other out beforehand. But it was already after dark and Leon still had to return to Wyndon. And as much as he loved seeing Raihan again, he had to breathe a sigh the moment they were apart.

It was getting harder to ignore the gigantic, raging crush he had on the other man. Just seeing Raihan smile and hearing him laugh unleashed an avalanche of butterflies in his stomach. And, while it didn’t distract him in battle, the way Raihan always cut loose and went all out when they were on the pitch together sent a fire raging through his body in ways no other person could. Raihan was perfect. Smart, handsome, tall, a little bit nerdy, and oozed confidence. He was also exceedingly friendly, funny, and all around a caring friend. Not to mention how adorable he was whenever he so much as saw a picture of a baby pokemon, let alone when he got the chance to interact with one!

Every time Leon saw him in person he felt the overwhelming desire to smother his big, handsome face with kisses! And recently he’d been seeing Raihan in person often, what with no longer being Champion and therefore not having his every movement watched.

It really was a hardship.

Once in the safety of a flying taxi and on his way home, Leon sighed again. It’d been…five or six years since he’d realized his crush. Long enough that it was hard for him to imagine himself being with anyone else. He’d tried, though. He’d been with a handful of people who, in various ways, kind of reminded him of Raihan. But therein was the problem, as he’d discovered. None of them were ever _Raihan enough_. They were women, or weren’t tall enough, or didn’t have the right shade of skin, or the right eyes, or the right hair, or the right voice… No matter what, they simply didn’t fit the Raihan-shaped hole in his heart.

It had been about six months since he’d last tried to be with somebody else. As much as Leon hated “using” people, he did miss sex. It of course wasn’t something he could readily talk about, but he could at least admit it to himself. He could also admit to himself that maybe he should try looking for something different. _Someone_ different. Someone who was so not-Raihan that he couldn’t possibly compare the two no matter how hard he tried. Maybe then he could find a way to get over his unrequited feelings.

But where was he supposed to find somebody like that? Especially somebody who would be willing to be with him. After all, he had plenty of friends who were “not-Raihan” but they were just that, _friends_. He couldn’t even imagine having sex with them!

He sighed a third time.

What he wouldn’t give to just…have somebody who fit the bill appear out of nowhere for him. Somebody who could help him with his stupid Raihan problems. At this point he could hardly bring himself to care what it would take. Even if it meant selling his soul!

Leon arrived home before he realized it. He’d already showered at Hammerlocke Stadium after his and Raihan’s match. Any battle with the gym leader basically required one immediately after, what with the rain and the sandstorms. He also didn’t need to eat, as he and Raihan had gotten dinner together. He didn’t have any work to take care of for the next day. He didn’t have any part of his house that needed cleaning…

He decided to just go to bed. While it had been a fun day it had also been stressful, which left him feeling tired. And his depressing thoughts the entire way home hadn’t helped him either. He shed himself of his clothing, leaving him in just his boxer briefs, and fell onto his bed. It was the middle of summer and too hot outside to sleep in anything else. It was also too hot to cuddle with his charizard the way he normally liked. He rolled onto his back, got comfortable, and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

*****

Something felt nice. Like… _really_ nice. A wetness, warm and soft, was building heat into his body. Leon stirred enough to realize that he was hard and that something was around his length. Whatever it was felt amazing and drew a soft, sleepy groan from his lips. He could just faintly hear sucking, that warm wetness working him over slowly yet thoroughly. Tiredly, Leon’s eyes fell open a crack.

Somebody was on top of him. Long black and white hair pulled up into huge, strange, spikey ponytails greeted his vision. A pair of tiny black horns protruded from the mass of hair. Pale skinned hands gripped his thighs with little black claws decorating the tips of their fingers. The person was quite clearly sucking his dick, having extracted it from the confines of his underwear. They were so wholly focused on their work that they hadn’t noticed that Leon was awake and looking at them. And yet… Leon couldn’t bring himself to feel panicked. In his mind he knew the situation was strange, but he was still so tired. All he could think about was how great this stranger’s mouth was around him.

_It must be a dream…_

Just then the person turned their head enough to look up at him. Blue eyes met his and the person smirked. His length slipped from their mouth with a slick, lewd sound and the person licked their lips.

“Yer awake. Fin’lly.” The voice sounded masculine. “Good. Was startin’ ta think I’d have ta go on without yous.”

Again, Leon knew he should have thought all of this to be weird, but he was convinced it was just a dream. He was certainly feeling sleepy enough for it to be. He didn’t even open his mouth to say anything back to the person. Instead he simply watched as they sat up and inspected him. And he inspected them as well.

They did indeed look like a man. His skin was pale, white and doll-like. His figure was slight and his waist slim with uncharacteristically wide hips. Adorning his body was something like a black corset, tall black heeled boots that came up to his knees, and a strip of black cloth that could possibly have passed as a thong. He also had a black choker around his neck. Strangest yet, however, were the black bat-like wings adorning his back and the black tail that Leon had realized was wrapped around one of his calves. Coupled with his tiny horns and little claws, it was obvious that this person wasn’t human.

“Got nothin’ ta say?” he asked. “S’fine. Jus’ sit back an’ let me do all the work...”

The man shifted up the length of Leon’s body until he came to straddle his hips. Those claw-tipped hands rested on his chest, soft palms teasing slightly at his nipples. The man’s backside was against his cock and Leon could feel him gently rocking back against him. Despite himself, Leon couldn’t help but notice that in spite of how small the thong he wore was, there wasn’t even a hint of an erection.

He didn’t get to dwell on that thought for long. The man raised himself onto his knees and slid a hand behind himself. Then all at once tight, wet heat engulfed Leon. It made his head spin from how quickly it had happened. The man on top of him moved smoothly, bouncing and rocking himself on Leon’s length with practiced ease. Leon felt powerless to do anything but watch. Watch as this beautiful man-creature rode him in the dead of night. In the most amazing wet dream Leon was sure he had ever had. It was all so vivid. So real. He could even hear the man’s soft panting and the slick slapping of skin-on-skin.

It was honestly all too much. Leon’s bleary, sleepy senses were too alight. He came far too quickly and with a grunt and muffled groan. The man hummed with satisfaction, clearly enjoying the feeling of being filled despite how quickly he had come. Then all at once Leon felt sleepy again. Moreso than before.

The last thing he remembered from his dream was seeing a prominent tent in the front of the man’s thong and feeling a pair of soft lips press against his.

*****

Leon awoke to his alarm blaring. He groaned as he slammed the off button. He felt weirdly groggy, but also unusually refreshed. Immediately the events of his dream came back to him and he opened his eyes and inspected himself curiously. His boxers were in their properly place and strangely clean for such a vivid wet dream. He didn’t usually come from his dreams alone, but there would typically be a wet spot at the tip of his erection. But…he wasn’t even hard. His skin felt sticky, like he had been sweating. But that wasn’t as weird since it _was_ still summer and even nights were hot.

But it was still strange… He hadn’t really thought about what somebody who was “not-Raihan” would look like the night before. He had only thought of the possibility of there being somebody like that. And yet…his dream had done a _spectacular_ job at creating somebody who fit the bill.

Deciding it was just a weird dream and a fluke, Leon got out of bed. He had work that day, but first he needed to go for a run, get a shower, and find something to eat.

An usual smell caught his attention as he approached his dresser. It was meaty and, if he listened, accompanied by the sound of sizzling. Thoroughly confused as to what could be going on in his home, Leon raced out of his bedroom and down the hall.

He stopped short as he came to the entrance of his kitchen. There stood a man. Making breakfast. In his kitchen. Wearing an apron. Wearing _only_ an apron.

And to top off the heap of weirdness, he looked almost exactly like the one from Leon’s dream!

He was quite short, perhaps only five and a half feet tall, if even that much. His skin was as pale as a doll’s. His hair was long, silky, and luxurious. And was black and white to boot. He had a black choker around his neck. His black nailed hands were busily working on a pan of scrambled eggs while another pan sizzled away with bacon cooking in it.

He turned the burner off for the eggs and plated them beside a small stack of pancakes. Only when he made to put the pan in the sink did he notice Leon standing there in his underwear gaping at him from the doorway.

“Oh. Yer awake. Hoped I could finish this before ya got up…”

He _sounded_ like the dream, too!

The man seemed unphased by the whole situation and went ahead with taking care of the pan. Only when he realized that Leon wasn’t saying anything, and in fact appeared to have forgotten the ability to think and process anything that was going on, did the man sigh and speak again.

“Yes, I’m real. No, last night was not a dream. Yes, this is actu’lly happenin’.” He said bluntly as he checked the bacon before turning the burner for it off too. “I’m in yer house. Yous summoned me.”

“Y…You’re… An incu-”

“Stop right there!” the man said firmly. He turned a look at Leon, those blue eyes piercing. “I ain’t no incubus. I’m a succubus. I prey on men and men alone.”

“R-Right…”

Leon went silent again. What was he supposed to say about all of this?! There was a naked, beautiful man in his kitchen wearing an apron and cooking breakfast. The man appeared in his dream last night and rode his cock better than anyone Leon had ever been with. The man claims to be a sex demon that Leon summoned.

Clearly taking notice of Leon’s confusion, the man set the plate of food on the kitchen table beside a glass of juice. “Sit. Eat. We’ve got some shit ta discuss.”

Having no better ideas, Leon obeyed. He watched the man curiously as he took a seat at the table. He picked up the fork, hesitant to try any of the food even though it smelled _wonderful_. The man just kept staring at him, though, so he cut a bite of his pancakes (which the man had already covered in butter and syrup) and gave them a taste.

Leon very nearly groaned. They were thick, but so light and fluffy! Curiously he tasted the bacon and eggs as well and found them to be just as delicious! All hesitancy forgotten, he dug into his meal vigorously.

After a few bites of everything, the man slunk his way over to the table and sat down across from him. “Now, like I said, ’m a succubus. Ya summoned me to yous with a wish ya made last night. Norm’lly I’d fuck off after fuckin’ my prey, but yer an exception. Yous want somethin’ else from me, so I’m gonna be stayin’ a while.”

Leon wracked his brain, trying to figure out what he was talking about. It felt silly to him, but the only thing he could think was that this all had something to do with his feelings for Raihan having reached something of a boiling point the night before.

“Is this…about Raihan?”

“Is that his name? The one ya got problems with?”

Leon nodded.

“Then yeah. It is. Yous wanted somebody ta help ya with yer feelings for ‘im. So I’m here.”

Just like earlier, Leon had to admit that the man was exceedingly “not-Raihan”. From height, to figure, to skin tone, to hair style…he was the complete opposite in nearly every imaginable way. He didn’t even smile like how Raihan was so prone to doing. His voice was also deeper. The only similarity was their eye color, and even then they were different. Where Raihan’s were a wild, roaring, raging stormy-blue, this man’s were calm and quiet and piercing.

“And…helping me with Raihan involves cooking me breakfast?” Leon asked curiously.

The man shrugged. “I figure the least I can do is feed my prey when I’m gonna be feeding offa him fer a while.”

Somehow that caused a shiver to run down Leon’s spine. “Your…prey? Why do you keep-”

“’Cause I feed on sexual energy, duh. You feed me, I help yous in whatever ways I can. Got it?”

“So then, last night…?”

“Wa’n’t no dream. Though I kept yous under a spell fer a while so’s I could get the deed done. Comin’ here to the human world takes a lotta energy, after all. I was _famished_.”

The hunger that lingered in his voice as he said the last sentence had Leon shivering again. “In other words… If I have sex with you, you’re going to help me with Raihan.”

“That’s the plan.”

“I see…” Leon finished off his breakfast and the man was quick to pick up his plate, cup, and fork and take them to the sink. His back was turned to Leon and he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down the whole of the man’s backside. He could feel his face heating up as he once again processed the fact that he was naked except for the apron and choker he had on. “Um… If you don’t mind my asking… Why are you dressed like that?”

“I wasn’t ‘bout ta cook in my normal clothes. An I don’t exactly ‘ave anything else to wear.”

“Wait. What you had on last night is-”

“ _Yes_. That’s exactly what I’m sayin’. All I own is what ya saw me in last night. A succubus don’t exactly gotta wear much normally.”

Leon wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He wasn’t about to object to a beautiful man parading around his house in his birthday suit, but also he felt that might be a little weird after a while. Because, sure, he was expected to have sex with the man once in a while, but that sort of thing left him feeling like the man was little more than an object to have sex with. And that…

That didn’t do it for him.

“So… If I lent you some clothes and gave you some money… Would you buy yourself something to wear? And…you know…actually wear them. Normal clothes, that is.”

The man shrugged and looked at him over his shoulder as he worked on cleaning the dishes. “You want me to?”

“It would be less awkward.”

The man considered him for a second before turning back to his work. “Alright.”

Leon breathed a sigh of relief. That settled that, at least. It was a good thing Leon wasn’t strapped for cash by any means. Because if he was then he might just have to have settled for having a naked man in his house. At least he wasn’t a woman?

“This might be a weird question but are you strictly a man or…? You know, can you change that?”

The man rinsed his hands and turned fully to face Leon. “I can change. Why?” For the first time since Leon had seen him that morning, the man smirked. He stepped closer to the table, laying his hand upon the flat surface and leaning in towards Leon, effectively trapping him in his chair. “Would you prefer a woman?” In the same breath Leon noticed something about the succubus had shifted. The difference was only slight, but his facial features had become just a touch fairer and the upper part of the apron got pushed out just a bit. Leon swallowed thickly.

“N-No… I think… I think I prefer you being male…” Although he had to admit that the change _was_ enticing…

There was a pause.

And then…the demon laughed? He sort of sputtered and took a few steps back. A hand covered his mouth but his eyes were amused. He shook weakly with the effort it took him to not bust up laughing. And through that Leon noticed that he had returned to the male form he had possessed originally.

“Yer a strange one.” The man stated as he went back to his chore. “I know fer a fact yer bi.”

“Y-Yeah…” Leon admitted aloud. “But… I don’t know. I just…like you better this way.”

“Suit yerself.”

Leon watched him for another minute before getting up from his seat. It was too late to go running and he’d already eaten breakfast. But he still had work to get ready for and he was still only in his underwear. And he had to remember to set aside some clothes and a credit card for the demon to use to buy himself something to wear.

Also…

“Do you have a name?”

“Piers.”

Leon smiled. “I’m Leon.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you think so far~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets to know his demonic house guest a little more.

If asked, Leon would have claimed that he didn’t think about Piers much after breakfast. However this was very surely not the case. Before anything else he rummaged through his room looking for something that would fit the demon’s small frame. It wasn’t easy, as Leon was much taller and far more muscular than he was. Most anything he had would have hung awkwardly off of Piers if he attempted to wear it. He had to dig deep into his closet in order to find _something_.

Eventually he dug up a box of clothes he had worn as a teenager. He’d hung onto them for sentimental reasons of various kinds, but in that moment he was simply happy to have kept them at all. Sifting through the box he found some things that he thought might fit Piers; a tshirt with a charizard printed on it and a pair of jeans with ripped knees that he had done himself because Rose would never have allowed him to buy them that way. Leon had to laugh a little at the irony as he looked them over. He had last worn them around the time he realized his crush on Raihan… And now he was going to lend them to a succubus who had promised to help him with his Raihan problems.

Deciding that the clothes would do, he began packing the box back up again before realizing that Piers might not have functional underwear… For the first time that morning, Leon was aware that he might’ve been blushing about something. He was pretty certain he hadn’t kept any of his old underwear, so instead he found a pair that fit tightly on him and put them on the pile.

With the clothing sorted, he finally got his shower. He didn’t take a long one, since he hadn’t gone for a run, but the entire time he couldn’t help but wonder what Piers was going to do all day while he was at work. It wasn’t like he could bring the succubus with him to Battle Tower. And even if he could Piers would have been bored. Leon often pulled twelve hour shifts or more a day! Most of it wasn’t even spent in his office, so he wouldn’t have been able to entertain the guy.

In the end he decided that Piers would just have to figure things out on his own.

Once out of the shower and partially dressed in his uniform Leon gathered the clothes and carried them out of his bedroom. To his surprise he found Piers lounging on the sofa in his living room, apron still in place, perusing one of the many photo albums that Leon’s mother had put together for him over the years. Beside him on the coffee table was a whole stack containing the others.

“Yer a real important guy, huh?” the demon asked without looking up.

“Ah… Yeah…” Leon responded lamely. He tried not to feel too self-conscious as he passed Piers and headed for the laundry room off to the side of the kitchen. “I was the Champion of the region up until…oh wow, has it really been ten months already? I guess it has… The new Gym Challenge season will be starting soon, after all.”

Finally Piers glanced up at him, although Leon had been preoccupied with getting the clothes he had picked out into the washing machine.

“Looks like yer still important though.”

Leon chuckled. “I am. Just…not like I used to be. I run Battle Tower now. And…I’m the chairman of the Galar League.”

Due to his distraction, Leon missed the quizzical look Piers gave him.

Changing the subject, the demon asked, “So what’re you doin’ there? With the washer.”

“Oh this? The only clothes I think might fit you are old. They haven’t been washed in a while.” Leon finished getting the laundry started and shot Piers a grin. “I thought you might prefer not smelling like dust.”

Piers shrugged and returned to looking through the photo album. Leon approached in order to get a better look at the cover. It happened to be from his third year as Champion. A wave of nostalgia washed over him. That was when his Charizard Pose was really taking off and people were beginning to rally around him as huge fans. His uniform went through a minor change, from tights and shorts to leggings and even shorter shorts. Originally the change was supposed to have only been to leggings, but the white on them proved to not be good at hiding the color of his underwear under intense lighting, so the shorts had been a last-second improvisation.

And on top of all of that, it had also been around the time he realized he was bisexual…although that was never something he had publicized. Not that the public was unaware of his sexuality, as Leon felt it important that younger people have a strong role model that was like them, but he’d never divulged when or how he had realized it.

…The answer to “how” was that he had noticed he liked looking at boys’ butts as much as he liked looking at girls’ butts.

Shaking his head to clear aside those thoughts, Leon spoke up again. “Um…do you know how to use a dryer?”

“I know enough.”

“So you’ll be able to figure it out?”

“Should be.”

“Okay, good. Because I have to get to work.” He stepped over to a small table sitting by the front door and picked up his wallet from it. He removed a card and briefly held it up for Piers to see. “You know how to use these too?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I’ll leave it here on this table. Get whatever you want by way of outfits as long as they’re something you’ll wear. And won’t get you arrested for indecency. Just be sure to give me any receipts.” He began heading back for his bedroom where what was left of his uniform was waiting for him to put on. “There’s a lot of stores in this city. I don’t think you’ll have a hard time finding something you’ll like.”

“Gotcha.”

“Oh and, don’t get lost. Because I _will not_ be able to come find you…” Leon laughed again. “I’m uh…I’m not exactly _good_ with directions…”

To that the demon actually snorted with laughter. “Noted.”

Leon watched him for a second before returning to his room. Once he was completely dressed he went back out to his living room. Piers was still on the couch, but had moved on to the fourth photo album. Leon hesitated a moment. One more album and he’d be in the years where Leon’s crush had appeared… He shook his head again. He didn’t want to think about that right now. He gathered up the rest of his belongings that he would need for the day, including his pokeballs.

“I’ll be back tonight. I don’t know if you need to eat human food, but you’re welcome to anything in my fridge. In fact, feel free to make use of anything here. Don’t worry about having to wait for me if you need to sleep at night. I’m usually back before nine.”

Piers didn’t reply, only giving him a wave of his hand. Still feeling a little unsure about leaving the succubus in his house, Leon left.

For the rest of the day he kept on wondering what Piers could be up to. He had no doubt that he would look through the rest of the photo albums. Why he had chosen to look at them, he wasn’t certain. The only thing he could guess was that, for whatever reason, Piers was trying to find out more about him. In some ways that made Leon thankful that his laptop had a password on it.

But after he had finished those? Then what? Yes, he still had clothing shopping to do, but surely that wouldn’t take more than an afternoon. Would Piers snoop through his house more? Would he want to explore the neighborhood? What if he went and introduced himself to the neighbors? Oh geez, Leon didn’t even want to _think_ about that one!

These thoughts and more plagued him nearly any time he wasn’t in battle. Even the employee who brought him up his lunch after he’d ordered it mentioned that he didn’t seem to be feeling well. Leon did his best to brush it off, saying that he hadn’t slept well due to the heat. It was a believable enough lie even though he had slept _really_ well thanks to Piers’s actions and spell that morning.

By the time Battle Tower had closed and Leon had finished the last of his duties for the day he felt like he was going mad. His curiosity about Piers had turned into nothing short of _worry_ about what the demon could be doing while he was away. It was uncharacteristic of him to leave in as much of a hurry as he did, but he could hardly care. He wanted to get home in order to assess the damage.

Whatever that “damage” may entail.

The first thing he noticed when he opened his front door was that he smelled food. Cautiously he entered his own home and set his belongings aside on the table. He noticed the credit card sitting there on top of a few receipts as well. He didn’t spend too much time on that and instead peeked into his kitchen.

And breathed a sigh of relief.

Piers was putting the finishing touches on a pan of fried rice. He was wearing the apron from that morning, but he also had on actual clothing. He wore two tank tops, one tighter and black, and one on top of that that was pink from around his chest up and that faded into white lower down. He wore shorts that were pink and white. The boots that were on his feet were certainly something else. They were mostly metal and ran up to almost his knees. The heels adorning them had skulls and gave him another couple of inches in height. He’d even acquired a few new accessories in the form of a silver bracelet and matching belt. All of this topped off with, of course, his choker.

The demon noticed Leon standing there and glanced over at him. “Welcome back.” He said simply. “Ya saw the receipts?”

Leon nodded. “I didn’t look too closely at them yet, but yes. You look good in those.”

It was a simple, honest compliment. Leon had only ever seen Piers in his black…underwear? Whatever it was that he had worn in the wasn’t-a-dream, and in the apron alone. But he had chosen his own clothing well and gave off a punk-ish vibe. It was actually pretty cute!

To Leon’s surprise the demon’s cheeks flushed ever so lightly. “Thanks…” He turned the burner off and began serving up not one but two plates. Leon had to smile, seeing that Piers was clearly intending on eating with him this time.

While Piers got the table set, Leon slipped back to his bedroom in order to change into something far more casual and fit for the weather. As he did he noticed the many bags of cloths sitting in the living room. Even at a glance he could tell they were primarily made up of whites, blacks, and pinks. He had to suppress at giggle, as it was becoming abundantly clear what the succubus’s favorite color was.

When he returned to the kitchen Piers was just sitting down at the table. The demon looked him up and down before picking up his spoon.

“Cargo shorts? Really?” he asked in distaste.

“They’re comfy!” Leon declared as he sat down across from him and took up his own spoon.

“They’re ridiculous.”

Leon huffed, but let it end there as the two of them ate. It felt a bit awkward, eating with somebody he really didn’t know. But he was thankful that he hadn’t had to cook so he tried to overlook it. He wracked his brain, trying to think of something to talk about. There were plenty of things he wanted to ask but choosing one to start with proved difficult. They were halfway through their meal when he finally spoke up.

“There’s a guest bedroom if you want to use it. I saw all the clothes you bought.”

Piers appeared to think about that for a moment. “I saw. Didn’ want’a assume.” He paused. “The stuff ya lent me is in yer clothes basket. Shit was horrible.”

Leon frowned. “What’s wrong with my old style?”

“Made me look like a fuckin’ teenage doofus, that’s what.”

“Well I _was_ a teenager when I last fit in those.”

The succubus glanced up at him and Leon noticed something indiscernible flit through his eyes. “I’ll bet you were…”

Unsure how to respond to that, Leon decided on something else to ask about. “So, uh…what did you learn from all of those photo albums?”

That seemed to make Piers perk up. He scooted back from the table and hurried into the living room without a word. He returned not a moment later with a photo in his hand. Leon recognized it the moment that it was held out to him. It was a picture of him and Raihan with their arms around each other’s shoulders, both covered in sand and grinning brightly at the camera. It had been taken by the gym leader almost a year ago after the exhibition match that kicked off the Gym Challenge season. They hadn’t gotten to hang out for more than a few minutes after that match, but Raihan had still insisted on taking a photo with him. He’d then sent it to Leon’s mother, who printed and included it in the album.

“This man…his name’s Raihan.” Piers stated. “The same one yous got problems with?”

Leon had to nod. “That’s him. He’s been my rival since before I became Champion. He’s also one of my best friends.”

Piers turned the photo around and looked it over again, humming curiously. “Thought so. He was in a lot o’ yer pics.” He set the photo aside and returned to his meal.

Again Leon didn’t know what to say to that. His two attempts at conversation had ended about as abruptly as he had started them and it was beginning to worry him a little. He finished eating and was a little surprised when Piers took his plate.

“You don’t have to clean up, too. You did the cooking!”

Piers shook his head. “Ya bought me clothes. Yer feeding me. Least let me take care o’ yous.”

Leon got up from his seat and carried the rest of their dishes to the sink. “I just feel bad having you do this sort of thing for me twice in one day.”

The demon cast him a pointed look. “Yous seem curious ‘bout me. I’ll tell ya somethin’.” He began to fill the sink with hot water. “I got a little sis. I saw yous have a kid brother. I think they’re ‘bout the same age, comparatively. It’s been just her an’ me fer the longest time. Takin’ care o’ somebody? It ain’t hard fer me. It’s somethin’ I know. So yous just feed me an’ I’ll take care o’ yous without complaint.”

Leon stared at him for a long moment. He’d gotten a lot more info about the demon without trying than he had when he did try. Maybe…talking to Piers wasn’t going to be so hard after all?

“What’s her name? Your sister’s.”

“Marnie.”

The tiniest of smiles crept onto Piers’s lips when he said her name. It made Leon glad.

“My brother’s name is Hop. He can be a little emotional, but he’s a strong kid. He and the new Champion are close friends.”

Piers nodded, his smile still in place. “Marnie’s quiet. Sweet. A good kid.” He paused again and frowned. “I worry ‘bout ‘er. She’s…like me. Dunno if she’s a succubus or an incubus yet though. Won’t know fer ‘nother year or two.”

Leon gazed down at the succubus. He knew too well how weird it was to think that his little brother may one day have sex. It must be even weirder for Piers to think about his sister that way, knowing that she _will_ have to have sex eventually. But then, maybe for them sex wasn’t as taboo a subject?

“Does…your sister, Marnie, know about this sort of thing?”

Piers nodded again. “She’s known all ‘er life. It’s not somethin’ we keep from our kind. But she’s not like the women we know. She may not take well ta havin ta do the act. An’ I worry some fuck’s gonna do ‘er wrong. Take advantage o’ her. Our kind have that problem even among the best o’ us.”

A worrisome, protective older brother… Leon both knew what that was like and didn’t know. “I’ve spent the last ten years away from my family. That’s why my mother made those photo albums. She has identical ones at home. But more to the point, I love Hop dearly. But… I only really knew him until he was three. After that I only saw him on holidays and maybe our birthdays. I know I’d want to hurt anyone that hurts him, but I don’t…I can’t say I have a ‘protective’ instinct for him. Or rather, I didn’t. We’ve got a much better relationship now because I make my own schedule.”

Piers finished washing the dishes and set them aside to dry. He wiped his hands off on the apron before removing it. “Tha’s good. That you ‘n’ Hop’re closer.”

Leon gave him a little smile. “Yeah. Still, hearing you talk about Marnie made me a little envious. I hope she doesn’t have too much trouble when she gets older.”

The demon stared up at him for a moment, a little taken aback. “Thanks…”

“You’re welcome.” Leon took that moment to check the time on the oven. “Oh shoot! I still have to get a shower. What about you? The water pressure’s good here so you can use-”

“I’m good. Took one when I got back.”

“Oh. Okay. Well then, I guess you could go put away your clothes in the guest room.”

“Yeah. Good idea.”

With that, Leon left him to his own devices. He went back to his bedroom and dug out a pair of pajamas that he almost never wore. He’d taken to sleeping in normal clothes or his underwear in the last couple of years. He briefly wondered if the pajamas would even still fit and held them up to himself. Deciding that they’d at least do until he could get new ones, he went into the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

He was nearly done with his shower when he heard something odd. He couldn’t quite figure out what it was through the sound of the running water. Curious, he turned it off and listened intently. A melody gently floated to his ears, although he didn’t know it. He toweled himself dry faster than he possibly ever had and pulled on his boxers. Forgetting his pajamas altogether he practically stumbled out of his bathroom. He could tell that it was a voice he was hearing. That it was somebody singing. Growing even more puzzled he left his room and followed the sound down the hallway to the guest room.

Somehow, he was surprised to find it was coming from Piers. The demon was kneeling on the floor, folding and putting away some of his clothing in the bottom drawers of a dresser. He was singing a tune that Leon had never heard before. And yet it sounded strangely familiar. Despite Leon’s staring, Piers carried on as if unaware of his presence.

It wasn’t until Leon found himself kneeling down beside him that Piers turned his attention to the man. He set aside the pants he had been folding and faced Leon fully, still singing his little song. He leaned in towards Leon and the man couldn’t help but do the same. They came within an inch of each other, the last of the notes Piers had sung hanging on his lips and the air between them. The demon closed his eyes and moved in further.

Leon sat back with a smile on his face. “I didn’t know you were a siren!”

Piers opened his eyes, thoroughly confused by the sudden distance between them. He stared at the man for a minute before sitting back as well. “I’m…not.”

The man hummed and grinned wider. “Well you sure sounded like one. You’re a really good singer!” The succubus’s face colored ever so slightly again. “I mean it! I was kind of joking but you really could give a siren a run for her money.”

The demon scoffed. “Ya’ve clearly never met a siren.”

“I haven’t. But I still think you’re really good.” Leon got to his feet again. “Well, I’m going to bed. If you’re not tired you can do whatever you want. Just don’t be too noisy.”

Still a little befuddled by what had happened, Piers only gave a nod and watched as the man left the room and made his way back down the hall.

_“Do whatever I want, huh…? …Alright…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited to hear what any of you thought about this chapter! =) Don't be shy, leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers makes an advance and Leon's response clearly irritates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =3

Leon had just laid down on his bed and gotten comfortable when Piers got up from his spot on the floor in the guest bedroom. The demon turned out the light in the room, not at all needing it to see. Especially for what he was going to do. He took only a moment to slip out of his brand new clothing, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Completely bare, he silently made his way down the hall toward Leon’s room.

The door was wide open, making it easy for him to enter. He crept forward and gazed down at the man who was still oblivious to his presence. Leon was lying on his side, a fact which Piers cursed silently in his head. Piers’s form shifted as he snuck around the foot of the bed to reach the side that the man was facing. He had returned to his demon self.

Only when the bed sank under Piers’s weight did Leon realize he was there. The man started and instinctively moved away from the intruder. But Piers shushed him gently and it only took a moment for Leon’s fright to subside.

“Piers. What’re you-” he stopped mid-sentence as he realized what Piers was wearing. Or rather, what he _wasn’t_ wearing.

“You said I could do whatever I wanted.” was the reply. He crept closer, leaning far into Leon’s personal space. In the dim light coming in from the window Leon could just barely make out the demon’s tail waving about gently behind him. “And what I want to do…” he murmured as he brought his fingertips to the man’s chest. Slowly he slid them down, down, down through the hairs on the man’s chest all the way to the dark happy trail below his naval, and further down still until he could toy with the edge of Leon’s boxers. “...is you.” he whispered against his lips.

Leon recoiled, nearly falling off his bed in doing so.

“Piers, please!” he shouted, shaken. “I really do have to sleep right now. I have a meeting tomorrow morning that I can’t be half-asleep for!”

Glaring pointedly at Leon, Piers sat back on the bed. The two stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, with an irritated flick of his tail, Piers turned away and got off the bed.

“Fine.”

Leon watched as the demon left his bedroom. Despite the door having been open Piers slammed it shut behind him. Breathing a sigh, Leon laid back down. He was still startled that Piers had made that advance out of nowhere, but he still managed to fall asleep without too much worry.

*****

Morning came and Leon woke to his alarm. He got dressed to go running and left his bedroom. He peeked into the guest room and saw Piers, fully clothed and human, lying on the bed with his back to the half-open door. Leon didn’t know if he was asleep or not, but he didn’t disturb him. Instead he grabbed one of his caps from his collection on the wall in the living room and left for his run.

The smell of breakfast being made greeted him when he returned. Piers was still in the middle of cooking, was even wearing clothes, but made no point to greet or otherwise even acknowledge Leon’s return. A little puzzled, Leon went to get his shower and put on his uniform. When he left his room again he noticed that the door to the guest room was closed. But his breakfast was ready and waiting for him on the table. He ate in silence by himself and washed the dishes afterward.

Before leaving he gathered up everything he would need for the day from the table by the door. He picked up the credit card and receipts, paused, and then set the card back down. He thought that maybe Piers might need something and wanted him to be able to get it. He took the receipts though as he still hadn’t looked them over.

He cracked open his front door, glanced back down the hall towards the guest room, and then left for work.

*****

Piers was pissed.

It wasn’t that Leon wasn’t interested in him. That much he could tell just by the way he smelled whenever he made an advance. So why was the man not holding up his end of the bargain!?

That morning Piers had had half a mind to _not_ make him breakfast at all. But he’d relented once he’d heard Leon stopping outside the bedroom to check on him before going for a run. That Leon had shown even the slightest sign that he was concerned about Piers…

Well, he could at least be given breakfast, the succubus had decided. But there was no way Piers was going to put any effort into talking to him!

Only after he was certain that Leon had left for the day did he emerge from the guest room. He didn’t know what he was going to do for the rest of the day and began to try to think of something as he made his way to the kitchen. He stopped and stared, amazed, as he saw all of the dishes clean and drying on the counter.

“Okay…” he muttered aloud, “now what?”

Even more lost as to what he should do, he turned around and made to go into the living room. It was then that he noticed the credit card still sitting on the table, sans receipts. That...was no mistake on Leon’s part, he thought.

He ran a hand down his face in exasperation. “Shit!”

Frustrated at everything, Piers stormed over to the bookshelf in the living room, found the first book that didn’t look like a photo album, and went to lounge on the sofa and read.

The hours ticked by slowly. The succubus found himself checking the clock nearly every twenty minutes. Each time that he did he would groan, internally or aloud, and force himself to read some more. The book itself wasn’t boring. In fact, he found it pretty interesting. It detailed various strategies used by the gym leaders, Elite Four, and Champions throughout the many regions of the world. Piers had always known a _little_ about pokemon, but it hadn’t ever been something he’d _needed_ to know about, so he’d never learned much more than the very basics.

No, the problem was that he felt conflicted. Leon hadn’t held up his end of the bargain at all, and yet he… He kept doing things that Piers hadn’t been expecting him to do! Yes, it was nice that he’d done the dishes, but Piers needed more from him than kindness!

What made it immeasurably worse was the fact that Piers could feel himself getting irritable. He was hungry. He knew that he was. But he was weary of simply _taking_ what he needed from Leon. That, to him, was always going to be a last resort. The kind of thing he did only if it meant the difference between life and death.

And he wasn’t close to dying. Yet.

With a groan he tried to force himself to stop thinking about the matter at hand and returned to the book.

*****

Finding Battle Tower was the easiest thing to do in Wyndon. No matter where you were the 100-floor building stood well above the skyline. All Piers had needed to do was step outside and see it. He didn’t even need to confirm that it was his destination because of the posters he saw around the main plaza of the city.

He stepped into the lobby of the tower and sought out the front desk. Most of the receptionists were busy with guests, but Piers spotted one who was standing by herself and looking pretty bored. He decided that she would do.

The woman blinked and stared at Piers in mild surprise as he approached. “Good afternoon! Welcome to Battle Tower. This counter is reserved for trainers that reached one of Mr. Leon’s battles but couldn’t battle him due to him being away.”

“I’m not lookin’ fer a battle.” Piers stated simply. He held up the plastic bag in his hand. It had been one of the ones that he’d gotten from clothing shopping but now it held the meal he’d prepared for Leon. “I’m here to give Leon his dinner.”

The woman blinked again, even more surprised than she had been just a moment ago. “O-Oh! I’m terribly sorry, but Mr. Leon doesn’t accept gifts of food from fans!”

Unfazed, Piers said, “I ain’t no fan.” When he got no response other than the confused look, he sighed. “Call ‘im if ya want. Tell ‘im Piers is here.”

Hesitantly, the receptionist picked up her desk phone and dialed an extension. “Sorry to bother you Mr. Leon. This is Caitlin at the front desk. There’s a...Mr. Piers? here. He says he has dinner for you?”

Over the phone Piers could hear the man speak.

_“What the…? Nevermind. Let him up. He’s good.”_

Now thoroughly confused about what was going on the receptionist replied, “Yes sir, Mr. Leon. Right away.” She hung up the phone and addressed Piers while she did something on her computer. “Mr. Leon has allowed you to go up to his office…” A moment later an elevator behind her opened up, drawing the attention of the other receptionists near her. “Take this elevator behind me,” she stepped over and lifted a hinged part of the counter to allow Piers through, “and it will go directly to the floor Mr. Leon’s office is on for you.”

The demon didn’t say anything. He went behind the counter and got in the elevator. A moment later the doors closed for him and he was carried up the tower. The receptionist returned to her station, but not before leaning in to one of the others and murmuring,

“I had no idea _that_ was Mr. Leon’s type…”

The second receptionist snickered. “I don’t think Mr. Leon has _a_ ‘type'.”

*****

A knock came at the door to Leon’s office.

“Come on in!” he called out.

To no one’s surprise Piers stepped inside. The demon took a second to take in the room. There was a desk in the middle of it where Leon was at. The walls were all lined with shelves that were in turn stacked with papers and files and a few large books. In one corner was a machine of some sort. Leon was checking his computer and sorting through his pokeballs. He had a notebook open beside his computer and was scribbling things down onto it. He smiled up at the demon when he came in, but didn’t stop what he was doing.

“You brought me dinner?” he asked.

“Yep.”

The man had to chuckle. “I thought you weren’t talking to me?” Piers didn’t reply and Leon’s smile disappeared. “Well, thank you anyway. I would’ve been home in…” he checked the clock on his computer, “an hour and a half or so.”

Piers set the bag down on the desk and went to stand beside Leon. At a glance he was able to figure out what the man was doing. On his computer was a list of trainers and what their ranks were at Battle Tower. His notebook, while littered with scribbled out notes, was filled to the brim with what was evidently changes to his team that he wanted to make before going to battle each trainer. That the man put so much thought into what pokemon he should use and what moves they should know and what items he wanted them to hold must have been part of the reason why he had held the title of “Undefeatable Champion” for so many years.

“I got tired o’ waitin’ ‘round the house.” Piers stated. “Nothin’ ta do there.”

“At least when I’m not there, right?”

The moment he’d spoken Leon wanted to bite his tongue off. He’d meant it as an innocent joke, but after what Piers had said and tried to do the night before it suddenly left a sour taste in his mouth.

To his shock, the demon actually chuckled. “It _is_ more tolerable when I have somebody to talk to.”

Leon turned to face him, mouth open to say something, when suddenly Piers was in his lap. The demon had unceremoniously sat himself down and leaned against his chest. Baffled by the turn of events, Leon desperately tried to sort out his thoughts enough to ask what Piers was doing.

“I’m tired…” the demon stated, closing his eyes. “Keep doin’ what you were doin’. Don’ mind me…”

Hesitantly Leon resumed his work. It was more difficult to do when he had to reach around Piers, but he managed somehow. He continued making his notes until something popped up on his screen. He cleared it away and scrolled up his list until he found one trainer profile flashing at him. He quickly checked his notes and then grabbed three of the pokeballs sitting beside him on the desk.

“Sorry Piers. I have to get up.”

With a huff the demon stood and let Leon do his thing. The man went over to the machine and put his pokeballs on it. A monitor flickered to life and he went about picking and choosing various things from it. Piers put together that it must be how Leon changed his pokemon’s known moves.

His task only took him a minute and he grabbed up his pokeballs again. Leon snatched up his hat from the desk, told Piers that he would be right back, and then left the office.

Once again left to his own devices, Piers sat down in the empty office chair. After a couple of minutes he decided to take a better look around the room. Without getting up he took in his surroundings. The occasional poster of Leon himself or the tower dotted the walls, but for the most part the room was pretty boring. In fact it looked a little too much like an ordinary office. Piers hadn’t expected the man to be capable of something as professional as that.

The minutes ticked by and Leon still hadn’t returned. Piers laid his head on the desk and stared at the untouched bag containing Leon’s slowly-cooling dinner. He sighed.

He was so tired…

Leon returned and he picked his head back up. The man smiled at him and dropped his hat back on the desk as he made his way around it.

“I should have some free time now. Thanks for dinner!” Leon said with a smile.

“Good.” Piers stated as he got to his feet. Leon sat down in his chair again and began to dig through the bag. “Was startin’ to worry it’d get cold.”

“I’m okay with eating cold food.” The man admitted. “I’ve done that too many times to count.”

Piers rolled his eyes and took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. He kicked his feet up onto the second one and leaned back. “Yous seem happy. Ya win that battle?”

“Huh? Oh! I did, yes.” Leon replied. He’d taken out the three containers that were in the bag and cracked each of them open. Piers could tell just by looking that the man was practically drooling at the sight. Leon wasted no time in beginning to eat.

“Must be rough fer the challengers.”

Leon chuckled. “Maybe. But Battle Tower is meant to be a challenge. If it was easy there’d be no point. That said, I do lose a few times a day.” He paused his eating and smiled softly. “But…that’s alright. I used to be called Undefeatable. That title…it carried a lot more weight to it than I had thought it did. It’s…almost nice now that I can lose…” He shook his head and grinned at Piers. “This is really good by the way! I uh… I missed lunch.”

Piers felt his eye twitch. “Seriously?”

Leon kept on smiling as he ate more. “It happens. Once in a while won’t hurt me.”

The demon glared at him. “So yous can’t feed yerself. Got it.”

“It only happens maybe once a week!” the man protested.

“That is far too often! Ferget it. I’m makin’ yous lunch from now on!”

Leon gaped at him for a moment before deciding to drop the subject. “…Thank you.” He returned to his meal.

Piers watched as the man continued eating. They were both silent, and Leon was still putting together notes on his team for each upcoming challenger. Even after he had finished his meal Leon was completely enthralled with his work and didn’t say a word to the demon in the room. He also didn’t notice it when Piers got up from his seat and made his way back around the desk. It wasn’t until the demon had knelt down on the floor and put a hand on his thigh that Leon realized he had moved at all.

“Now that you’ve eaten…” Piers stated, looking up at him. “Perhaps you could do your part in feeding me…?”

Leon’s face went red and he hurriedly glanced at the door of his office. The little window in it as well as the one in the wall beside it were both wide open. His office was the only one on that floor that was accessible by the elevator that Piers had taken, but there was always at least one guard standing by the elevator. The guard couldn’t see into Leon’s office from where he was posted, but that didn’t guarantee privacy.

“I-I can’t…” upon seeing the demon’s sour expression he was quick to explain. “It’s not exactly private here! Not right now. I’m sorry. I… You’ll have to wait.”

Clearly agitated, the demon got back up and threw himself back into the chair he had been sitting in. He didn’t look at Leon, instead opting to stare at the wall straight ahead. Leon couldn’t deny that he felt guilty, but he wasn’t about to do something immoral in his own workplace. With some difficulty he resumed his work. During his remaining time at Battle Tower he had two more battles to get up and hurry off to, and each time had him passing in front of Piers. And each time he did, coming or going, Piers would pointedly look away from him.

As it happened, immediately after his last battle Leon was called into a meeting. It wasn’t anything major, but it had him staying well after he had been intending to. When he finally returned to his office he couldn’t help but notice that Piers had fallen asleep. Guilt ate at him, but he still had several more things he needed to do before he could leave for the night. He sat down at his desk and set to work to get everything done as quickly as possible.

It still took him a while. It was after nine by the time he was finished and Leon sat back to breathe a much needed sigh. He rubbed his eyes. He would normally have been lying in bed at that time and preparing to sleep. Speaking of sleep, he looked over at the demon. Piers hadn’t woken or shown any signs of stirring the entire time. Worry ate at Leon as he stood up and went to his side. He put a hand on his shoulder and tried shaking him gently in order to wake him. The only response he got was a soft, sleepy groan.

Anxiety spiked in Leon for a brief moment. He took a literal step back from Piers and at the same time drew in a deep breath to help him take a figurative one as well. Thinking about the situation wasn’t hard. In fact, he knew almost immediately what it was he needed to do. He cracked open his door and peeked out into the hallway. There was still a guard posted by the elevator. There always was whenever Leon was in the building, no matter how much overtime it ended up paying. Looking back inside the room, the man knew what had to be done. He stepped out into the hall and approached the guard. The man perked up curiously when he noticed that Leon’s focus was on him.

“I know it’s your job to be here until I leave, but why don’t you leave early today?” Leon requested simply.

Intrigued, the guard replied, “Sir, I’m afraid I can’t advise that. I’m here for your safety, after all.”

“I’m well aware, and you’ve been doing an excellent job. But I really must insist that you go home early, just for today. I’m going to be here a while longer and there’s really no need for you to stay. If something happens I have Charizard and my other pokemon to protect me.”

The guard hesitated. “If you really insist, Mr. Leon…”

“I do insist. Go home for the night.”

“Very well. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon, then.”

“Take care.”

The guard turned and pressed the button for the elevator. It was already on the floor so the doors opened right up. He got inside and turned around before hitting the button to go downstairs. He and Leon stared at each other as the doors shut. With a hurried step Leon returned to his office to inform anyone that may still be in the lobby that the guard was indeed permitted to leave already. Once that was done he returned his attention to the sleeping succubus.

Leon kept his eye on Piers as he went and closed the shades over the windows. Then, just for personal preference, he switched the lights in the room off. The only thing that illuminated the room was a thin strip of light on the floor beneath the window and the monitor of the computer. With that done, he went back over to Piers.

He didn’t bother to shake him. Instead he bent down and carefully scooped the succubus up into his arms. Piers whined and instinctively leaned further into Leon’s chest. Leon carried him back over to his chair and sat down with the demon now on his lap. Although he felt wrong about it, he allowed one of his hands to slip up the back of the tank top that Piers was wearing. His hand and fingertips traced over smooth skin, rubbing his back gently in the hopes of waking him some.

 _“He’s so small…”_ Leon found himself thinking as he gazed down at the demon. He’d been aware of it from the first time he’d seen him. But having him on his lap, while he was fully awake…it really put it into perspective for him. Piers felt so light and Leon could easily fit him in his arms. _“He really is nothing like Raihan.”_

Hesitantly, Leon leaned in and pressed a kiss to Piers’s forehead. His other hand dipped under his shirt too, but instead held him firmly by the waist and hip. With the hand on his back Leon shifted the succubus on his lap so that he could kiss him properly. The moment their lips touched it was as if a switch had been flipped and Leon suddenly felt like he couldn’t stop. He kissed the demon again, and again, and again. Getting more and more aggressive with it each time. Half a dozen kisses in and he was already probing lightly at Piers’s lips with his tongue.

To make matters worse, the succubus was beginning to kiss him back.

Finally Piers’s lips parted and Leon was able to delve hungrily into his mouth. The demon breathed out a tiny whine and his body moved almost instinctively, pressing further against Leon as their kiss deepened. A hand raised and fingertips traced Leon’s jawline, combing through his neatly trimmed beard in the process. Another whine from the demon and the man backed off the kiss to allow them both to breathe.

At last Piers’s eyes slipped open and met Leon’s.

“I’m sorry, Piers.” Leon told him in a hushed voice. “I really am. I didn’t mean to make you go hungry for so long.” He removed his hand from the demon’s back and instead combed it through his long, silky hair. “But we can do it now.”

Piers noticeably perked up upon hearing that. “Yer not jokin’…?” he asked tiredly.

Leon kissed him again, briefly but roughly. “I’m serious.”

The demon’s other hand came up and he held Leon’s face in his hands before kissing him back. The two practically melted into each other. Piers proved impatient, straddling Leon properly and grinding against him within only a few seconds. The man groaned lowly, knowing that there was nobody else around to hear him. He grabbed the demon by his ass and pulled him closer still, hips bucking to meet his movements.

Somehow, between their thrusting and grinding, Piers managed to reach down and undo the front of Leon’s pants. While the demon had been fumbling with that Leon’s lips found his neck and began to cover what wasn’t blocked by the choker with kisses and gentle little nips. Piers gasped and craned his neck to give Leon more room to work. A hand slipped into the back of the succubus’s shorts, pulling them and his underwear down over the curve of his ass at the same time.

It was only then that Leon paused in what he was doing. “You wouldn’t happen to have brought lube, would you?”

The demon chuckled and his horns, wings, claws, and tail showed themselves again. He gripped Leon’s cravat and pulled him in slowly by it. “Don’ need any like this.”

Their lips met again. Leon wasted no time in further removing Pier’s lower clothing, leaving him bare from the waist to his knees. He took only a few seconds to marvel at the piercings that decorated the demon’s cock. He’d seen him naked briefly the night before but he hadn’t really taken a _good_ look at him.

He liked what he saw. He wrapped a hand around Piers’s hard shaft and gave it a stroke. The succubus gasped sharply.

“Y-Yous…don’t-AH-gotta…” he protested weakly.

Leon let out a giggle and mouthed at his throat. His hand didn’t stop in its work. “But I want to.”

Piers whined and fell further against him. He shuddered, body practically going limp and turning to putty in Leon’s arms. It was an unusual response, Leon thought, but not an unpleasant one. In fact it was kind of cute…

With some effort Piers managed to reach a hand into the front of Leon’s pants. He worked his way into his boxers and freed his cock from its confines. Once it was exposed the demon wasted no time in raising himself up and taking all of it inside of him in one smooth, fluid motion. They both moaned, stopping for just a couple of seconds to savor the feeling.

And then Piers was moving again. It only took a handful of his gliding, practiced bounces before Leon was once again thrusting up into him in return. The chair squeaked in protest at their combined weight and movement. It was a good, expensive chair though, so Leon was fairly certain he wasn’t going to have to explain breaking it anytime soon. The demon rode him expertly, hands eventually coming up to grasp the top of the chair to give him better balance and leverage.

Leon’s head was swimming. It was hardly the first time he’d had sex, but for some reason he felt as inexperienced and unsure of what he should be doing as if he were still a virgin. Piers was handling it all so well by himself. Not to mention he already felt so close to coming even though they hadn’t been going at it very long. He closed his fist tighter around Piers’s shaft and stroked him fervently, hoping to not be the only one to come too quickly.

His wish was granted only minutes later. The demon’s breath caught in his throat and his body went rigid as thick ropes of cum completely coated Leon’s hand and dripped onto his shirt. Piers gripped him tightly, burying his head into the crook of his neck as he rode out his orgasm. Leon gave him a moment to calm down, very much on the edge himself, before thrusting up into him again. It didn’t take much for Leon to break and come deep inside of him as well.

The two sat together panting for a while. Neither really kept track of the time, but Leon knew that it was too long. He could only barely bring himself to care though. He was still inside of the demon and his hand and shirt were both filthy from Piers’s release. But the succubus was snuggled up close to him and he was so small and light and fit in Leon’s arms so well and he smelled good. Leon buried his nose into his mass of hair affectionately.

“We…should go back home.” Leon eventually murmured.

“S’ppose we should…”

Neither of them moved.

“Piers, you have to get up for us to do that.”

“I’m aware.”

They still didn’t move.

“Hey…”

“Hm?”

“Are you…still hungry?”

The demon hesitated. “Starving…”

Leon pressed a kiss to his temple. “Then get up. We can continue this once we get home.”

At last Piers sat up. At least enough to look Leon in the eyes. “You promise?”

Leon kissed him again. “Absolutely.”

Thankfully the only person to see Leon in his messed shirt and Piers clinging to him sleepily but affectionately on their way out was a night janitor that Leon had never actually met before and probably never would again.

*****

“Piers?”

Just as Leon had promised they’d gone another round the moment they stepped in through the front door. As it was they were lying fully naked on the bed together, Leon on his back and Piers curled up half on top of him. They were still sticky and in need of cleaning up.

The demon stretched a little and shifted. “Hmmm?”

“I really am sorry about making you go hungry for so long… It’s…it’s not that I don’t have the drive or energy to do this all the time.” He blushed at his admission. “I just…don’t have the time.” When Piers didn’t respond, Leon asked, “Is there…some way to make it easier on you? Something I can do in the meantime to keep you satiated until we can have sex?”

“Kiss me.”

Leon pressed a kiss to his temple again. The demon rolled his eyes without opening them.

“Didn’t mean _now_.” He finally looked up at the man. “Was answerin’ yer question. If ya can’t ‘ave sex wit’ me, then kiss me.”

“O-oh… Right.” Leon thought about it for a second before smiling. “Okay. From now on you can kiss me as often as you like. And…I’ll kiss you, too.”

“Deal.” Despite clearly being ready to sleep, Piers sat up enough to seal it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're enjoying it so far~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...

The next two days were the start of a routine. A very nice routine. Leon would get up in the morning, he would go for his run and get a shower, Piers would make breakfast, they would kiss, and Leon would go to work...with maybe two or three or more kisses sprinkled in somewhere. Piers would make him lunch and bring it to him at Battle Tower, where they would get a few more kisses in. Leon would get home, they’d have dinner, and then…

Well, then it was time to feed Piers properly.

They’d gotten comfortable with this routine by day three. Comfortable enough that immediately after dinner, as Piers had just turned his back to Leon in order to start the dishes, Leon was upon him. Piers groaned at the strong hands holding him by the hips and the mouth on his neck.

“I don’t feel like waiting tonight…”Leon murmured into his collarbone. He pulled the demon back against him in order to grind himself on Piers’s backside.

“S’fine by me.”

Leon’s hands snuck beneath Piers’s shirt and skimmed up his torso until he could play with the bars on his nipples. The demon keened as the man tweaked and toyed with his chest.

“You’re vocal today…” Leon chuckled. One of his hands fell and groped at the front of the demon’s shorts where he could already feel a bulge forming. “Feeling that hungry?”

Piers hummed appreciatively, torn between grinding back against Leon’s erection and pressing forward into his hand. “Absolutely.” he breathed.

“I’ll have to feed you good tonight, then.” Leon kissed his neck again. “Fill you up nice and full…”

The demon groaned, loud and low. Leon went ahead and slid his hand down his pants. He chuckled at what he felt as he did.

“You’ve got this on again?” he teased, pulling at the string of Piers’s thong against his hipbone. “You really _are_ hungry today.” Piers made to turn around and face him, but Leon held him tightly in place by the hip. “Not tonight, Piers. I want to do it just like this...”

The demon chuckled and reached behind him to comb his fingers into Leon’s hair. “Fine by me.” he said again.

Leon hooked his fingers into Piers’s shorts and pulled them down until they fell to his ankles. The demon leaned forward, sticking his not-at-all ass out, presenting himself. Leon slipped the string of his underwear aside to briefly tease at his hole with a finger. He stopped in order to dig into his own pocket. He’d snuck the bottle of lube in there when he’d changed and now his foresight was paying off. Sure, Piers could resume his demon form and it’d be fine, but Leon had taken a liking to doing his human form too. And as it turned out Piers could eat in either form.

He slid a lubed up finger inside Piers and the demon hummed contentedly. He rocked back against the digit, ensuring it got good and deep inside of him. Leon gave a few good thrusts of his finger to lube him up.

"Mmm… More." The demon muttered. Leon obliged by sliding another finger into him. He scissored Piers open, stretching him good and wide. "More." Upon his second command Leon added a third finger and began purposefully rubbing against his prostate. The demon was breathing heavier and clutching the edge of the sink like a lifeline.

Leon decided it was enough not too long after and removed his fingers. Piers whined at the loss and braced himself for what was to come next. It didn’t take much for Leon to be ready, dropping his shorts and underwear and slicking himself up with one hand. With no warning, knowing that the succubus could handle it, he lined himself up and pushed inside. Piers groaned again and grinded back against the man, eager to keep going. Leon too was more than ready and held him by the hips as he began snapping his hips forward and back, fucking deep into the demon.

The doorbell rang.

“Ignore it.” Leon murmured into Piers’s ear.

“Was plannin’ on it.”

It rang again.

Leon huffed.

It rang three more times in quick succession.

Growing fed up with whoever it was trying to disturb them, Leon pulled out. Piers cursed in protest and watched as the man hurriedly pulled his clothing back into place. Leon was still hard and tucked his erection up into his waistband to try and hide it. Double-checking that Piers’s lubed up and clearly exposed ass wasn’t visible from the doorway, Leon grabbed the doorknob and wrenched it open. He had every thought in his mind to chew out whoever was on the other side for disturbing him so late.

Every one of those thoughts came to a screeching halt when he looked up at who was standing at his front door.

“Yo!” Raihan greeted with a wide grin.

“R-Raihan!” Leon nearly shrieked. Had it not been for the circumstances, he would have laughed at the irony of immediately going _flaccid_ in Raihan’s presence. He cleared his throat and glanced quickly back into the house. He could just barely hear the sounds of Piers dressing himself again. “W-What’re you doing here?”

Seemingly oblivious to anything being weird, the taller man replied, “Got bored waiting for our match. So I thought I’d come visit you!” he paused, smiling down at a still-stunned Leon. “…Can I come in?”

“OH! Y-Yeah. Sure thing. Come on in.” Leon stepped aside and held the door open for his friend. He prayed that Piers had gotten presentable already.

Fortunately the demon _had_ gotten himself sorted in time and even stepped into the entry way to see what was going on. To Leon’s horror the two immediately locked eyes and stared at each other with equal amounts of shock on their faces. Leon could _feel_ himself screaming in his own head. All he could manage to do was stutter out a feeble introduction.

“Uh…Raihan? This is P-Piers. Piers, th-this is Raihan!”

The demon held out his hand. “Nice ta meetcha.”

Shock turning to skepticism in a heartbeat, Raihan shook his hand. “Yeah. Nice meeting you…”

“I’mma finish up in here.” Piers said before dipping back into the kitchen.

“Right. Lee? Can we talk a minute?”

Without waiting for an answer, Raihan grabbed Leon’s bicep and nearly dragged him into the living room. The water in the sink came on and Raihan launched into a hushed fit.

“Who the heck is _that_?!”

“Piers is just visiting, okay?”

“Uh-huh. He’s a friend of yours?”

“Yes!”

“Why have I never met him?”

“He’s…a new friend!”

“Right… How’d you meet him?”

“O… Online…?”

“Bullshit.”

“What!?”

“Lee you can barely operate Pokebook! You think I’d believe you could handle Tinderzard?”

“It wasn’t a dating app!”

“Yeah right.”

“…O-Okay. It was. But I was only on it to look for friends!”

“Okay, then show me your profile.”

“I…can’t…”

“Why not?”

“I decided it wasn’t for me, so I deleted it.”

Raihan studied him for a moment, glanced over his shoulder toward the kitchen, and then the frustration on his face softened into sincerity. “Lee… If you’re dating this guy, just tell me. I’m not so shitty a friend that I’d get in the way of something like that.”

Leon couldn’t help but look down at the floor between them. “It’s…not like that…”

The taller man stared down at him, still clearly not buying a single word of it. But then, suddenly, he grinned brightly and plopped a hand down onto Leon’s shoulder. “Alright! So then if he’s ‘just a friend’ I suppose you won’t mind me staying until the match!” He began heading down the hall and paused mere feet away from the guest bedroom. “Oh! But if Piers is staying here then that must mean he’s using the guest room. In that case, I’ll get the futon out and sleep in yours!” With a laugh he continued on towards Leon’s bedroom.

*****

Despite the running water and Leon and Raihan’s hushed voices, Piers could hear them loud and clear. He’d been hoping for a chance to meet the object of Leon’s affections but hadn’t expected something like this to happen. Piers had deliberately left the kitchen in order to get a look at him, having heard Leon utter his name when he opened the door. He had to admit that the tall man was just as handsome in person as he had been in pictures. In that aspect alone he could see why Leon would be attracted to him.

But what intrigued him most about Raihan was the sudden, distinct stench of _jealousy_ that wafted off the man in droves the moment they laid eyes on each other. Between that and listening to the way the two men bickered in the living room was more than enough of a sign to the demon. And that was the beginning of his pondering the end goal of his helping Leon.

“Alright! So then if he’s ‘just a friend’ I suppose you won’t mind me staying until the match!” Raihan announced suddenly and loudly, drawing Piers out from his thoughts. “Oh! But if Piers is staying here then that must mean he’s using the guest room. In that case, I’ll get the futon out and sleep in yours!”

The demon nearly dropped the pot he had been washing into the sink. _WHAT!?_ Raihan was going to do _what?!?!?!_ But… If he was in the same room as Leon…then…

_WHAT ABOUT HIS “MEAL”!?_

*****

The rest of the evening was awkward to say the least. There wasn’t much time left before bed, but Raihan was there at every turn, preventing Leon and Piers from having even a moment alone together. They couldn’t even so much as kiss _once_ before Leon announced that he had to go to bed. They let him retreat to his room on his own.

Raihan waited until he was certain the other man was in bed. “So. How’d you two meet?”

“Online.”

“Hm… You wouldn’t happen to still have _your_ profile, would you?”

If Piers were in the habit of thanking the heavens, he would have done it. Just the day after he and Leon had agreed to give him what he needed Leon had gotten a cell phone for him. In the short span of time that Raihan had been in Leon’s bedroom putting his things down and setting up the futon, Piers had hurriedly found, downloaded, and created a profile on Tinderzard. All he could do was hope and pray that Raihan wouldn’t find it too rushed…

“Gimme a sec…”

Piers popped open the app and pulled up his profile. He held his phone out and Raihan took it from him for a closer inspection.

 **_Piers, 21_ ** _  
_ **_Looking For:_ ** _friend or fuck buddy_   
**_Interested In:_ ** _men_ _  
**About:** i like singing. good at house work. i gotta little sis. no you cant meet her. drinking ok. smoking/drugs not ok. hmu if you wanna fuck or just talk about shit_

Raihan scrutinized the profile for any out of place detail. The only thing his account visibly lacked was a picture of himself.

“No pic?”

Piers hadn't taken one for fear that Raihan would recognize Leon's home in the background. He shook his head. “I done that before. Didn’ like the responses I got. Lotta creepy fucks out there.” He cracked a smirk. “In case ya didn’ notice I’m not exactly the biggest, manliest chap in the region.”

The man stared at it a moment longer before returning the phone. “You said you’re looking for a fuck buddy though. Doesn’t creepy sort of come with the territory?”

Piers gave a shrug as he pocketed the device again. “Maybe. But I’d like ta deal with as few of ‘em as possible.”

“So what? Lee was looking for a friend too and you just _decided_ to talk to him?”

Again the demon shrugged. “Why not? He’s handsome. Gotta good smile, too. An' he used ta be the champ. Thought he’d be fun ta chat with.”

That, Piers knew, Raihan couldn’t deny. Not without lying through his teeth worse than Leon had. It was obvious that the man was trying to think of what to say without incriminating himself just by looking at his face.

Piers waited.

“I… Okay, you’ve got me there.” The man relented with a sigh. “So? How long have you two been talking?”

“Coupla months.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Really? That long? But… Lee’s never told me about it…”

“Maybe he thought it weird?”

Raihan seemed to mull that idea over. It _was_ weird to be talking to somebody on a dating app with the sole intention of being friendly. But that didn’t mean Leon had to keep something like that from him, one of his best friends and his greatest rival.

“Right… Then… Why are you here? Like, why are you visiting and clearly doing the dishes?”

Piers fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist. “That’s… I’m doin’ chores for ‘im…in exchange for stayin’ here. I kinda got a lot on my plate. Needed a helpin’ hand. Leon offered ta let me stay a while…”

Once again, Piers would have thanked the heavens for his ability to lie better than Leon could. Raihan almost looked convinced of their story upon hearing that.

“Shit… I’m sorry, mate. Didn’t mean to pry…”

Piers shook his head. “S’fine. Yous’re concerned fer ya friend. Findin’ a stranger in ‘is house all o’ sudden.”

The two sat in silence for a few seconds. It was Piers that broke it by getting to his feet and speaking.

“Yous’re stayin’ in his room? Ya better go ta bed soon or you’ll risk wakin’ ‘im. I’mma hit the hay myself.”

Raihan stood up and stretched. “Right. Well, um…see you tomorrow then, I guess.”

Piers only nodded and made his way into the guest room. Raihan saw to turning out the lights before quietly going into Leon’s room. The man was lying in bed and possibly asleep already. Raihan stared at him for a second before sighing and making himself comfortable on the futon he had set up on the floor of the room.

*****

The morning started like normal. Leon woke up and went out for his run. When he returned Piers was making breakfast. The man felt the urge to greet him that morning with a kiss, just as he had for the past three.

But Raihan was sitting at the kitchen table looking at something on his phone.

Leon steered clear of the kitchen and went to get his shower. He returned to the meal being hot and ready, with servings for all three of them set out on the table. He sat down beside Raihan and opposite Piers. Raihan asked him a few questions about what he was going to be doing that day. They were easy to answer, as he had nothing on his schedule except the usual Battle Tower work and planned to be home at his usual time.

Before leaving Leon very nearly kissed Piers again. The demon had followed him to the front door to see him off. But Raihan had done just the same. So instead Leon quickly grabbed his hat and left. Once he was gone Raihan meandered over to the sofa in the living room and plopped himself down. Having nothing better to do and being curious, Piers trailed after him and sat in an armchair nearby.

“Leon’s told me a lotta ‘bout yous.” It was a lie. Piers had deliberately avoided making the man talk too much his crush. But Piers had gleaned plenty of info about the taller man from all of the books and news articles about him and Leon’s rivalry.

Raihan seemed to perk up a little at that. “Oh? Do tell.”

“Says he loves battlin’ yous. Says he gets a thrill from it that no one else’ll give ‘im.” He smirked. “You specialize in dragons, weather, and double battles yeah? Sounds like a lotta work.”

That seemed to delight the taller man. Just a little. “It is. But I love what I do. And battling Lee is…something else. He’s an overwhelming force. Sure, he can do strategy, but sheer, raw strength seems to be where his talents lay best. Nobody else I’ve ever battled gets my blood pumping quite so much.”

Piers smirked. “I’ll _bet_ strength is what he’s best at…”

For the briefest of moments the demon could just about see the gears in Raihan’s head stutter. A thin blush showed on the man’s cheeks and he chuckled sheepishly.

“He uh…he _is_ pretty muscular, huh?”

“You said it, not me.”

The gym leader went silent. He dug his phone out of his pocket and began messing around with it. Piers waited a spell to see if he would say anything. When it became apparent that he wouldn’t, the demon got up and set to doing some tidying up around the house.

Piers went ahead and made them both lunch. Raihan thanked him awkwardly, but seemed to really enjoy his cooking nonetheless. They didn’t really talk over the meal, it didn’t matter all too much. All seemed fairly well right up until Piers began to bag the leftovers he had put into containers.

“What’s that for?” he asked.

“Fer Leon. I’m takin’ him his lunch.”

Raihan was on his feet and standing between Piers and the front door in an instant. “Let me do it!”

Piers raised an eyebrow at him. “Yer a guest. It won’t take me long. Jus’ stay here ‘n’ guard the fort.”

“No, I insist. Lee’s my best friend. And if anything _you’re_ the guest here.” He held out his hand for the bag. “Let me.”

With reluctance Piers handed over the bag. Raihan got his shoes on and left the house. Piers stared at the front door after it closed for a long minute before drawing a deep breath, laying his face in his hands, and letting out a frustrated scream. He mussed up his own hair in his fit and stormed off to the bathroom for a shower because it felt like the only thing that would be able to calm him down at that point.

 _HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO GET HIS “MEALS” THIS WAY!?!?!?_ With Raihan taking the lunch Piers wouldn’t even be able to steal a kiss from Leon at Battle Tower!

He practically threw off his clothes the moment he reached the bathroom. Not even caring enough to close the door he turned on the water as hot as it would go and slammed the shower door shut behind him. He stayed there a while, simply standing under the piping hot spray. He let his frustrations run rampant. Let them run their course naturally on their own.

Eventually he turned the water temperature down to something more moderate. He deposited a large amount of shampoo into his hand and began the task of cleaning his mass of hair. It was around the time that he got to using the conditioner that a thought occurred to him.

If Raihan was going to prevent him from getting what he needed from Leon…then why couldn’t he try to get what he needed from Raihan? It’s not like it mattered _who_ he fed off of, as long as they were a man. And Raihan _was_ handsome.

And what’s more, Piers was starting to think that there might be other ways to help Leon than simply taking his mind off of his crush.

Yeah… Maybe…

If Piers played his cards right, maybe they could all get exactly what it was they wanted…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think! =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan learns a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, but I couldn’t bring myself to try and stuff it with anything more or tack anything onto the end. Hopefully it is still satisfying!

Raihan grumped the entire walk to Battle Tower. Normally he would try to maintain a smile in public as part of his image but he really was not feeling it this time. Leon...Piers…both of them were being suspicious as hell and quite frankly he was getting tired of it.

_ “If they would just be honest with me about...whatever’s going on...” _ he thought to himself.  _ “Sure, Lee would offer me a place to stay if I was going through some shit...but we’ve known each other for  _ years! _ Offering his home to somebody he met ‘a couple of months ago’? He’s naive but he’s not  _ that _ naive! Not to mention he’s never told me anything about that guy...” _

He managed to put on a smile when greeting reception at the tower. The entire staff knew who he was and made no fuss about letting him up to see Leon and deliver him lunch. The smile disappeared once he was in the elevator. He stared at his reflection on the shiny, polished walls and beathed a sigh.

What was he even doing getting so upset by all of this? Leon’s love life was none of his business and he knew it. Not when he couldn’t even get up the courage to confess in the seven years he’d had a crush on the guy. He couldn’t realistically expect Leon to  _ not _ see anyone else. And yet...here he was, playing Lunch Delivery Man because he just couldn’t help but be jealous. He couldn’t even let that Piers guy see Leon for two minutes alone.

The doors opened and Raihan quickly greeted the security guard by the elevator. The guard was obviously surprised to see him, but made no comment as Raihan walked down the short hall to Leon’s office.

Leon wasn’t in when Raihan arrived. The gym leader had half a mind to set the bag of food down and leave without even saying hello. But instead he chose to wait. He dropped the bag on the man’s desk and flopped down into his chair, reclining comfortably with his feet up on the desk. He passed the time scrolling through various social media feeds. Nessa was showing off yet another new swimsuit, Sonia was asking for opinions on a new makeup look she was trying, Gordie had half a dozen new selfies taken from all angles, there was a picture from Milo of some wooloo trying to climb on each other to form a pyramid… He made a mental note to like and comment on them later. Right now he wasn’t quite feeling up to it.

He nearly jumped when the door opened.

“Oh! Hello.” Leon greeted, clearly surprised too. The man smiled as he dropped his hat on the desk. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

Raihan turned off his phone screen and sat up. “I thought it was only fair. Piers cooked, so why couldn’t I deliver?” It was a lie, of course. But he wasn’t about to fess up to his jealousy  _ now _ . Expecially when he was positive that both of them were being untruthful to him anyway.

The ex-champion laughed and began poking through the bag. “Well thank you. Sorry about having to leave you there with Piers.”

Raihan shrugged. “It’s whatever. I was the one who dropped by unannounced.”

“I still feel bad leaving you alone with a stranger like that.”

“Strangers are just friends you haven’t gotten to know yet!” Raihan hoped that sounded like something he might say. Honestly if it were up to him he’d rather not get to know this mysterious person who was in Leon’s house. Not until he knew what was going on between them, anyway.

Leon smiled. “Only you would say something like that.”

Raihan got up so that Leon could sit and begin eating. “It worked for us, didn’t it?”

“It did. But if you ask me that’s because we’re special.” Raihan felt his heart skip a beat for all of a second. But he squashed the feeling quickly, knowing what Leon was about to say. “You, me, and Sonia. Nessa too. We’ve always been close since our Gym Challenge.”

Yep. That was exactly what he had expected to come next. Raihan tried to ignore the disappointment. “Yeah… The four of us are a match made in heaven.” He did mean it, even if it felt a little hollow in his heart when he said it this time. Sonia and Nessa were important friends to him and he wouldn’t trade either of them for the world. But the disappointment was still there.

Leon had tucked into his meal eagerly while they talked. He didn’t need to say anything for Raihan to notice how much he enjoyed it. The ex-champion was a picky eater and rarely ate anything that wasn’t prepared by somebody he knew and trusted. That he didn’t hesitate and ate as quickly as he did spoke volumes.

And Raihan couldn’t exactly blame him. Having tasted Piers’s cooking himself he had to admit that the guy was quite capable. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Especially because he didn’t have much talent in that department himself.

“Well, I should probably get out of your hair.” Raihan stated. “I’m sure you’re busy.”

“Aw, you don’t have to go.”

“I know. But I figure it’d be less troublesome if I did. I mean, if I stick around too long I might get bored and start trying to take pictures of you making weird faces at your computer.”

“Oh? Is it really that boring being around me?” Leon asked with a teasing grin.

Raihan’s first instinct was to deny it. To say that Leon could never be boring to him. But he stuck his tongue out playfully and said, “Are you kidding me? You’re the most boring person I know. All you do is battle!” Leon snickered at that. “Anyway, I’m outta here. See you tonight.” He waved as he opened the office door to leave.

“See you then!”

Once in the elevator again, Raihan sighed.

*****

Honestly Raihan felt kind of exhausted by the time he got back to Leon’s home. He’d spent the whole walk back once again in his own head and it hadn’t done anything for his mood at all. He’d debated for a while if he even wanted to be available for conversation once he returned. If he even wanted to talk to Piers at all or instead just hole himself up in Leon’s bedroom until the man returned.

He hadn’t come to a decision when he opened the front door.

And he discovered that he really didn’t need to. Piers was lounging on the sofa playing with his new phone and singing softly to himself. Something about his voice drew Raihan’s attention and almost beckoned him to at least go and say hello…

“Yer back…” Piers said without looking up from his phone.

“Yep.”

The demon looked him up and down. “Well?”

The tall man stared at him confusedly. “Well what?”

“Anythin’ good happen?”

“No…? Why would there? I just dropped off his lunch and left.”

Piers clicked his tongue in disappointment. “A shame. Yous took so I long I thought somethin’ good mighta happened.”

“We chatted a little, but that’s it.”

He smirked. “Y’know, whenever  _ I _ drop off ‘is lunch Leon’d give me a reward.” He shot Raihan a glance. “Did  _ yous _ get anythin’?”

That had Raihan intrigued. Worriedly so. “Reward? What sort of reward?”

Piers nodded. “A kiss.”

For a moment Raihan felt like the floor had fallen out from under him. He suddenly didn’t feel like he was capable of standing up straight and that his world was off-kilter. And yet…somehow…he still clung on to a thread of hope that this stranger was only joking with him.

“A…kiss?”

“Mhm.” Piers turned off his phone and looked at him properly. “A right passionate one, too.”

That thread of hope was suddenly beginning to tear and fray mere inches above where Raihan was holding onto. “R-Really…?”

“Really really.” The demon answered easily. He sat up and got off the couch. Piers approached Raihan, getting closer to him than was strictly necessary while the taller man was still in a daze. “But ya know, that’s sad that you didn’ get nothin’. Maybe we oughtta fix that.” He ran his fingertips over Raihan’s chest.

Finally Raihan seemed to realize that Piers was up and far too close to him. He took half a step back, mind reeling and trying to keep up with what was going on. “Wh-what?”

“Green is  _ not _ yer color.” Piers slid his hands up Raihan’s chest until they were on his shoulders. Due to their height difference it was difficult for the demon to put his arms around his neck, but he was getting the point across nonetheless. “Would it make yous feel better to get a kiss from  _ me? _ ”

Raihan stumbled back and out of Piers’s reach. “Woah woah woah! Hold up!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing?! Aren’t you and Lee-”

The demon sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Aren’t we what?”

The man went silent. He still hadn’t figured out what was going on between them. Piers claimed that they’d kissed at least once. But both of them insisted that there was nothing going on between them. Heck, Piers even corroborated Leon’s bizarre story about meeting through Tinderzard. So really, what  _ were _ they?

Only one thing made sense to Raihan at that point.

“You two…you’re fucking, aren’t you?”

Piers smirked. “Yous don’t sound so sure o’ that.”

That was all it took to make Raihan certain. “So you are!”

Piers shrugged. “And? I don’ see how that means me an’ you can’t kiss.”

Raihan had not heard him whatsoever. The clarification had left him feeling devastated. That thread had snapped completely and now he was just…falling. It was a wonder he was still standing because his entire body felt numb. Again, he knew in his head that Leon had no reason  _ not _ to get with whomever he pleased, but that didn’t mean that jealousy wasn’t an ugly bitch. Piers was right: green really wasn’t his color. And Raihan couldn’t help but feel incredibly guilty for the way that he felt.

He blinked as a hand waved in the general vicinity of in front of his face. “Yous in there?”

“Ah! Y-Yeah… I am.” Raihan muttered. “I’m just… I didn’t expect… I mean, why would you two keep something like that from me? Lee especially. It’s not like this is the first time he’s ever...been with somebody…”

Piers rolled his eyes. “Fuckin’ doesn’ means we’re ‘together’.”

Raihan paused. “That’s...true… But you don’t seem like you’re a typical hookup for him. I mean, you  _ are _ staying here.”

“Only fer the time bein’. S’not like I’ve moved in.”

“Right…”

Raihan slowly, still feeling unsettled, sat down on the sofa. Piers watched him for a moment before taking a seat beside him. Raihan jumped as a hand crept onto his knee.

“My offer still stands, by the way.”

The tall man looked down at him in confusion. “What?”

“To give yous a reward.” he leaned in closer. “A kiss.”

Looking down at Piers he couldn’t help but notice that the demon was, admittedly, beautiful. Clear skin, a slight frame, nice voice, incredible hair... He hated it but he could see why Leon would be willing to have sex with the guy.

“I’ll…” Raihan swallowed. “I’ll pass.”

Piers frowned, but didn’t move his hand. “Pity… A  _ big _ , handsome man like yerself woulda been fun.”

Raihan felt himself flush. “You sure about that? I  _ am _ pretty tall. And you’re-”

Eyes half-lidded, the demon breathed, “Believe me, I  _ know _ .”

Yep. He was definitely blushing now and the hungry look in Piers’s eyes wasn’t helping. The hand on his knee slid up his thigh a fraction, sending chills throughout his body. He could feel the smaller man leaning into him, against him, and Raihan was finding it difficult to find the willpower to move away this time.

But find it he did. Raihan scrambled to his feet and stepped away. “S-Sorry! I uh… I have plans for my first kiss and this isn’t it.”

Piers stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief. “You’re…”

Raihan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “A complete virgin, yes.”

The demon suppressed a thrilled shudder at the admission. “Well then…” he sat upright and smirked. “I wouldn’t’ve expected a hotshot like yous ta be so inexperienced.”

The man chuckled awkwardly. “Like I said, I have plans.”

“They wouldn’ happen ta involve Leon, would they?”

The floored look on Raihan’s face spoke volumes. The man opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was something that resembled a startled duck. He coughed, loudly, and stuttered out, “Wh-what?! No no no no no! Nothing like that! Lee’s my friend! Why would I…? That’s crazy! You’re crazy!”

Piers remained unconvinced and didn’t bother trying to hide it. “Seems I hit the nail on the head.” He leaned back against the sofa and dug his phone out of his pocket again. “Don’ worry. I got no plans to hog ‘im. You wanna take ‘im? I ain’t gonna get in the way.”

Raihan took a moment to process that. He was about to speak but Piers cut him off.

“But I ain’t about ta stop fuckin’ ‘im. Not just ‘cause yous like him.” Piers stated simply and honestly.

The tall man gaped at him. Raihan had many things he wanted to say, but couldn’t bring himself to say any of them. After all, Piers had no reason to stop what he was doing just because Raihan had a crush. They’d only just met, after all. And Raihan hadn’t the backbone to confess yet. He had no ground to stand on and he knew it.

“Lee’s a passionate man, y’know.” Piers muttered without looking at him. “Rough ‘n’ strong. Can handle me however he pleases an’ he knows it... And oh is he handsy. Likes ta touch  _ everything _ .” the demon let out a little moan at the thought. “ _ An’ _ he’s fond o’ kissin’ anythin’ he can get his mouth on…  _ Anything _ .” he shot Raihan a glance and was  _ not _ disappointed by the bright flush and distant look on his face. “Not bad at dirty talkin’ either. When he wants to.”

Raihan shook his head vigorously, although the blush was still present. “You don’t need to tell me these things!”

“I wanted to.” Piers looked back at his phone. “Yer cute when you blush.”

The gym leader balked at him incredulously. “Did you just make all of that up to embarrass me?!”

“Did I say it to embarrass yous? Yes. Did I make it up? Not in the slightest.”

Somehow that didn’t make Raihan feel any better. Or do anything to get rid of the multitude of images that were now in head. “I… I’m gonna go take a walk!”

Without further ado the gym leader turned on his heel and hurriedly left the house. Piers snickered quietly to himself.

Sure, he was hungry. Starving even. But riling Raihan up was too easy and satisfying. It was almost enough to curb his hunger for half an hour or so.  _ Almost. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers takes some time for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty good about spacing these out three days apart. But this time you're getting an update in TWO days! X'D Enjoy!!

Piers still had all of the afternoon free after filling Raihan in as to what he and Leon had been doing. And more than that the small, tiny, itsy-bitsy taste of arousal he’d gotten off the taller man had kicked his hunger into high gear. He hadn’t properly been fed in almost two days. Sure, he’d gotten _something_ the night before, but it had been interrupted. He was in better shape than he had been when he’d first arrived, but not by much.

He sat on the sofa for a while, scrolling through Raihan’s Chatoter and Pokegram profiles. While he had a fairly good idea of what he wanted to do, a little extra research never hurt. As he scrolled, however, an idea of a different sort slowly came to mind. Raihan never posted risqué photos of any sort, but that didn’t stop the onslaught of thirsty comments on nearly every picture. Was he wet from the rain? Fans loved it. Was he dirty with sand? Fans loved it. Was he just smiling for the camera? Fans loved it. And more than just fans. _Leon_ loved it. Or, “liked” it as the case often was. The man was never _too_ obvious about his enjoyment of it.

And with that in mind Piers got up and meandered into Leon’s bedroom. He considered whether or not he should close the door. It had been around an hour since Raihan had left so realistically he would be back anytime. Piers didn’t particularly care if what he was about to do would be seen. He was long past the point of shame. But he also knew that too much too soon could scare poor virginal man away.

Piers shuddered at the reminder of Raihan’s inexperience. The thought of such _fresh_ meat and the idea of defiling him made his stomach growl. Oh what he wouldn’t give to be present for his first time… Piers closed the door and fell face-first onto Leon’s bed. The smell of the man on the blanket made him groan.

 _“So I’m not just hungry, I’m horny…”_ Piers caught himself thinking. Which yes, there _was_ a difference for him. Not much, but there _was_.

With some effort he managed to pull himself up the length of the bed. He dug into nightstand beside the bed and retrieved the few toys that Leon owned. Piers had “accidentally” found them while he had been “cleaning” the first day he was there. But really, they weren’t hidden too well. Not that Piers was complaining. Laying them out on the bed put a number of ideas into his head and none of them calmed the growing bulge in his shorts.

He decided that that was where he should start. He sat up on his knees on the bed and spread his legs wide. His phone didn’t have a rotom, as neither he nor Leon saw the point of one when they got it. Now though he suddenly knew why people like Raihan swore by them. Still, Piers had his own tricks up his sleeve. Or…lack thereof considering he was in a tank top. It was going to take more of his magic than he was normally comfortable with using but he was sure that in this instance the return would be more than worth it.

The first picture he took wasn’t bad. The lighting was enough to show his erection straining against his shorts and really that was all he was after. He hesitated a moment when it came to sending the image off to Leon. This wasn’t what his phone had been bought for. And more than that, he wasn’t even certain that the man would appreciate the picture at all…

He shook his head. _“Leon’s different.”_ He told himself. _“No. Leon’s_ normal _.”_

With some apprehension he sent the image off to the man. As he did he had half a mind to send it to Raihan as well. But that idea was scrapped almost as soon as he’d gotten it as he didn’t have Raihan’s number. Oh well.

He slipped his hand down the front of his shorts and into his underwear. His fingers ran over the piercings on his dick, making him hum in satisfaction at how sensitive they were. He slid his clothing down enough to pull himself free. As he gave himself a few strokes he couldn’t help but notice that his picture had been “read”, but there was no sign of Leon replying. That was fine. Piers had been intending to keep going regardless.

He released his cock and trailed his hands up his body, bringing his shirt up with them. By the time his hands reached his chest he’d decided to take another picture and sent it on its way. He toyed with his own nipples, again reveling in their sensitivity. He pinched and tweaked them, arching into his own hands at the feeling. It wasn’t long before he stripped himself of his shirt entirely.

Piers fell back onto the bed and brought a hand to his cock again. Another picture was sent to Leon and he began stroking himself in more earnest. As he did he wriggled out his clothing entirely. A minute or so later he remembered that he had more plans than just fucking his fist and pried his hand away from himself. He laid still on the bed for a minute, going back and forth debating on how he should proceed.

He knew that Leon liked his human form. But his demon form was so much easier because he didn’t need to worry about lube. Lube was fine when he had Leon there to apply it for him, but using it on himself didn’t sound as fun. In the end he decided to stay human. Sure it was more work, but perhaps Leon would appreciate that, was his thought.

He picked up the lube and popped it open. He poured out what he thought he remembered the man using and slicked up his own fingers. Piers brought them to his hole and carefully slid one inside. It went in remarkably easy, perhaps because the digit was smaller than Leon’s. He gave it a few thrusts to coat his insides before adding a second finger. That certainly felt better, he decided, and began the process of scissoring himself open.

Another picture, another message left on “read”. Piers continued on without a care.

The third finger was where it started to feel good. He spread himself wide and rubbed vigorously against his prostate. His cock was lying flat against his stomach and was beginning to drip. He had to admit, doing things the human way wasn’t as bad as he imagined. A moan tore itself from his throat; he took another picture just in time.

He withdrew his fingers from himself before he got too lost in what he was doing. Looking down at the few toys he had to make a decision. A part of him wanted to try the fleshlight. Under normal circumstances he’d never wanted to top during sex, but the toy intrigued him. As did the thought of putting his dick somewhere that Leon had before him. He moaned. And decided just to give it one teensy little try.

He slipped a couple of fingers into the toy just to give himself an idea of what it was like inside. Part of him was surprised by the smooth, soft material. He had been expecting it to be harder for some reason. He was also delighted to feel a bit of texture deeper in. Even with his lack of experience he immediately understood how good that must feel. But he also noticed how…dry?...it felt. Well, that seemed easy enough to remedy. He took the bottle of lube and allowed a precious few drops to fall into it. He slipped his fingers back inside and decided that yes, _that_ felt a whole lot better.

Nervously, he laid back and slowly slipped it onto the head of his dick. The feeling was okay, he decided. With some apprehension he continued to push inside of it. The further in that he got the more impressed he was with it. The tightness and texture beyond the opening was unlike anything he’d felt before and he moaned as the last couple of inches went in. Now sure that it wasn’t going to feel horrible, he began to slowly stroke himself with the toy.

Doing so was almost a mistake. While he remembered to take a picture for Leon it only took a couple of seconds for him to nearly forget himself. He threw his head back and nearly screamed as he felt himself approaching orgasm far too rapidly. He had to stop his movements entirely in order to hold off on his release. He gasped and panted for breath while he allowed himself to calm down enough to remove the toy from his prick.

 _“Fuck…! Now who looks like the fuckin’ virgin?”_ he thought. _“Although… Seeing as I’m certainly not used to anythin’ being on my dick,”_ he shivered, _“imagine how sensitive Raihan could be…”_

Speaking of the taller man, Piers’s eyes shifted and fell onto the toy he’d _really_ been wanting to try out that afternoon. An eight inch dildo with a suction cup. The demon had taken bigger. Once. But that didn’t mean the size of it wasn’t enough to make him drool. He picked it up and marveled at the weight of it. The material was soft and smooth and fleshy. It had a bit of give to it as well. Leon had probably spent a pretty penny on it. And now Piers had every intention of putting it to use.

He affixed it to the wall by the head of the bed. He had half a mind to try taking the thing into his mouth, but given how he’d already nearly come once he didn’t want to chance getting away from himself again. He let a couple of drops of lube fall onto it and spread them with his hand. He then lined himself up and pushed it inside.

The size of it stretched him wide, causing him to moan and fight to calm himself down. He had to breathe deeply in order to slowly, slowly work more of it into himself. He hadn’t quite taken the whole of it when he remembered that he wanted to be taking pictures. Getting one of himself from above and behind proved difficult and he ended up not liking any of them. So, giving in, he had the camera capture the act from the side. He decided that the loss of POV was made up for by the desperate look on his own face and sent it on its way.

It was then that he noticed only the first three pictures had been seen. They’d all gone through, which could only mean that Leon had deliberately not looked at any of the others. Piers snickered at that.

_“Smart man. Not lettin’ himself get too worked up while on the job.”_

Piers managed to push the rest of the dildo into himself and stopped to give himself a moment to adjust. He was still so hard and knew for certain that it wouldn’t take much to make him come. As soon as he felt that he could handle moving, he did. He rocked himself forward until the tip nearly fell out of him, only to then slam back and take all of it again. This. This was his area of expertise. He slid smoothly up and down the length of the dildo, reveling in how full he felt and how well it clung to the wall for him to fuck himself silly on.

And fuck himself silly he did.

He only barely remembered to get his phone in position and to take a picture mere seconds before he came. He spilled on the blanket beneath him, making a complete mess out of it. But he didn’t care. He slid off the dildo and fell onto the bed in a heap of sweat and lube and cum as he shivered and shook through the last dredges of his orgasm.

Some ten minutes later he checked his phone again. All the pictures had gone through to Leon, but once again most of them hadn’t been seen and there was no reply to any of them. He chuckled and got up. He was a mess. The bed was a mess. He picked up the toys he’d used and brought them into Leon’s bathroom to wash up along with himself.

He ended up experimenting a little more with the fleshlight in the shower and was almost ashamed at how easily it had made him come again. He _really_ wasn’t used to that sort of thing! But he got himself and the toys cleaned up in the end.

He got his clothes back on after putting all of Leon’s toys back where they belonged. He pulled the blanket off the bed and carried it out of the room. Raihan still hadn’t returned, which the demon found slightly concerning. He got the blanket in the washer and started it up. Just as he was beginning to wonder what he should do for the rest of the afternoon, the taller man finally made his reappearance.

“Welcome back.” Piers told him simply.

Raihan stared at him for a moment, looking like he had somehow forgotten that Piers was there. Or perhaps remembering what the demon had done to make him go on a walk in the first place. “Yeah… Hey.” He said by way of greeting.

The taller man made his way over to the couch and sat down. Piers stood where he was for a second before asking,

“Didja know Lee has a toy collection?”

It took Raihan a second to realize that he wasn’t talking about _children’s_ toys. He went red in a heartbeat. “WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?!” he shrieked.

Piers grinned and shrugged. “Thought you’d be in’erested. You wanna see it?”

Raihan would be lying if he said no. “NO! That’d be a huge breech of privacy!”

“Suit yerself.” Piers laughed. “The dildo sure is nice though…” he stepped into the kitchen to get himself some water.

“Don’t…tell me you…” Although Piers couldn’t see it, Raihan glanced toward the laundry room where he could hear the washing machine running.

“And what if I did?”

The demon could _feel_ the embarrassment and arousal coming off the man. It almost made up for the energy he had expended taking all of those pictures. Seeing as Leon was too far away to get anything from even if he _had_ looked at all of them, Piers was beginning to feel exhausted due to lack of sustenance. Any little scraps he could get from Raihan were too delicious.

“That’s… No, really, why are you telling me this?”

Piers downed his glass of water, set it on the counter and went back into the living room. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. “Because yous’re interested in ‘im. Makes it easy ta rile you up.”

Raihan glared. “So you really are just trying to get under my skin.”

“Please, I’d much rather get under _yous_.”

“And that! That right there! I can’t tell what your freaking motives are here! You and Lee are fucking, you know I like Lee, and yet you keep doing shit like that!”

“Like what? Comin’ onto yous?”

“YES!”

Piers chuckled. “Is it so wrong for a little twink like me ta want more’n one _big_ , _strong_ man ta bend ‘im over a table and fuck ‘is ass into next week? Lee an’ I aren’t exclusive. An’ I’m sure he wouldn’ mind watchin’ yous havin’ yer way with me…”

Still blushing, Raihan sputtered. “That’s… Even if Lee likes having sex with _you_ I doubt he’d been so keen to watch me doing it!”

The demon smirked. “Never know unless ya try.” He hurriedly closed the distance between them and leaned over Raihan with his hands on the back of the sofa on either side of his head. He slid a knee between the man’s legs, coming dangerously close to his crotch. “An’ I’m more’n willin’ ta try…”

Piers’s next move was going to be sitting on his thigh and grinding against him. But Raihan acted faster, practically picking the demon off of him and dumping him onto the sofa beside him before leaping to his own feet. “I’M GOING TO GO LIE DOWN!” he announced loudly and stomped off to the hallway. He hesitated outside of the guest room, clearly debating whether he should go into Leon’s room where the ex-champion and the demon had probably been fucking, or to go into the guest room where Piers had slept the night before. In the end he decided on the guest bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Piers gave him a few minutes to himself before slinking over to the door. He knelt down and carefully pressed his ear to it. It was faint, but he could just hear and smell the familiar tells of a person “taking care of themself”. A shiver ran down his spine and he made himself comfortable beside the door.

He felt a little pathetic, relying on scraps the way that he was. But it was the best that he could do until Leon returned and could give him something more substantial. And he hoped that in some way, shape, or form that would happen that night. He felt okay at the moment, but he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to take it much longer. In fact he was certain that if he didn’t get anything that night he would end up sleeping for most of the next day.

And the next day, if he recalled, was when Raihan and Leon were supposed to have their exhibition match. As much as he didn’t really care about pokemon battles he didn’t exactly want to sleep through that.

After all, he had plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would LOVE to know your thoughts so far!  
> And by the way: the next chapter is NOT the exhibition match. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon comes back home to a Raihan that knows quite a bit more about him and Piers and it's awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know what took so long for an update? I couldn’t decide whose POV to go with. =| Well…that and work being busy. But a lot of it was the POV thing.

Leon couldn’t leave work soon enough. The slew of pictures Piers had sent him made him turn off his phone in a hurry. The last thing he needed was to be sporting a hard-on to any of his battles! That said, he’d had the “misfortune” of seeing the first few and that had been stimulating enough as it was.

That evening he opted to take a flying taxi home. The walk wasn’t all that far and normally he was quite happy to make it. But he wanted the privacy. He stepped into the cab that was waiting for him when he left Battle Tower, as he’d called for it early enough that it was already there. The flyer already knew which street to take him to, and off they went.

It would only be a precious few minutes until he arrived home, but Leon hurried to make the most of it. He opened up his texts and finally allowed himself to take in the pretty sight that the succubus made on his bed. Leon’s eyes lingered over every detail that was on display for him. Piers’s chest, his stomach, his legs...his cock… Leon repressed a groan and had to willfully keep his hand away from the front of his pants. Getting hard in a taxi was one thing, but he didn’t need to be touching himself in one.

He noticed through the window that they were approaching their landing point fast. Leon quickly slipped his phone away and took a deep breath to compose himself. He even went so far as to think about dead yamper for about .03 seconds, just enough to make him feel sad. It did the trick, and by the time they landed he was right as rain. He thanked the flyer and his corviknight for the lift and made his way down the street to his home.

“I’m back!” Leon called out as he opened his front door and stepped in.

“Hey Lee!” Raihan called from the living room. He heard the man getting to his feet to come greet him.

Leon turned and dropped his belongings off on the little table. Just as he turned back around he felt a pair of hands take him by the face and pull him in. Leon’s eyes widened in shock as he realized that Piers was kissing him.

“Welcome back.” the demon breathed upon releasing him.

Leon’s eyes immediately shot up to Raihan standing behind the succubus. Both of them gaped at each other in shock. Piers looked behind him and then back at Leon.

“I filled ‘im in a little.” Piers stated simply as he headed back for the kitchen where he’d been cooking dinner. “He knows we’re fuckin’.”

The former champion felt his thoughts come to a screeching halt. All he could do was look up at his longtime friend and crush and hope and pray that the man hadn’t gotten the wrong idea. Raihan, for his part, had closed his mouth into a thin line and was staring at him with something that looked like irritation.

“Lee? Can we talk a minute…?”

Defeated, Leon followed him into the living room. “Raihan, please. It really isn’t what it sounds like!”

“Why do you and that guy keep saying that?!” Raihan hissed quietly. He stopped, took a deep breath, and then said in a much calmer voice, “Lee… I wasn’t lying. If you’d just told me from the start… I really won’t get in the way of something like that. Just say the word and I’ll stay somewhere else. You can have your little love nest.” He put a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you, really. Just upset that you’d hide this from me.”

The former champion sighed. “Raihan… Please believe me. We’re not… We’re not together-together. We… Okay, _yes_. He and I have a physical relationship. But that’s _all_ it is. We’re not in love. We’re just friends and this happens to be, for lack of a better word, convenient for us. You don’t have to leave and stay in a hotel. You’re my best friend and that trumps any f-fuck buddy situation I may have.”

Raihan only shook his head. “Why couldn’t you have just told me that from the start instead of denying it? That makes it hard for me to believe what you’re saying, even now. Even though really I want to.”

“Because it’s weird.” Leon admitted. “I’m the chairman of the Galar Pokemon League and was the champion for ten years running. It’s weird that I’d have a f-...that I’d have a relationship like this.”

“Well, I mean, yeah…” Raihan agreed, shrugging a shoulder. “But you’re still human. I get keeping it from the public, but why from me? Fuck buddies aren’t uncommon these days. I’m not gonna judge.”

Leon breathed a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “I just didn’t want you to think I was some kind of easy man, I guess…”

It wasn’t wholly a lie. Sure, Leon’d been in a number of people’s pants, but he wasn’t desperate. Or “easy”. He’d only slept with people who’d caught his interest. Namely in being similar to Raihan in some way but that was beside the point.

“Just as long as you use protection I really don’t care. And I don’t have a right to control what you do in the bedroom anyway.”

The former champion sighed again. “Right… I’m sorry. For keeping this a secret from you.”

Raihan shot him a smile and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. “Apology accepted.”

“Aw, i’n’t that sweet?” Both men turned to find Piers watching from the doorway of the kitchen. He was smirking, but there was a note of genuine happiness to it. “If you two’re done with the soap opera over there, dinner’s ready.”

A little embarrassed at having their conversation overheard, the two taller men followed the demon into the kitchen. Raihan asked Leon a bunch of questions while they ate, mostly to do with Battle Tower and what sort of foes he’d had that day. They were easy enough to answer and Leon enjoyed having somebody to talk to about it all. Getting to unload the frustrations of the day as well as tell any amusing stories he’d had was refreshing. Normally he was by himself with no one to talk to. And while Piers was company his lack of understanding battles made it difficult to talk to about his work.

And really, Leon had always enjoyed talking to Raihan. Period. It came with the territory have having a crush on the man. It was just so easy to talk to him, to laugh with him, to share things with him.

Leon caught the demon’s eye while he thought this and for a split second he wondered if Piers could tell what he was thinking. There was just…something odd about the way he was looking at him.

But before he could worry too much about it the succubus stood and gathered their dishes and took them to the sink to be washed. “I got this. Yous two go relax or somethin’.”

They both thanked him and returned to the living room. This time they took a seat on the sofa rather than stand. Raihan was quiet for a moment before he lowered his voice again. Leon’s heart sank as recently that meant his friend was trying to get to the bottom of something. But what more could Raihan possibly be trying to get? Leon had already told him everything! Or at least, everything that a normal person would believe anyway.

“Uh, so, I feel weird even bringing this up but…that guy…Piers…”

“What… What about him?”

Raihan glanced nervously towards the kitchen. The water was running, so he felt a little more confident that the demon couldn’t hear this time. “Well… Earlier today, while you were gone… Like, after I came back from delivering your lunch, he uh… He sort of… Tried to hit on me?”

Leon stared at him for a long minute. Raihan became noticeably more distressed the longer he had to wait for a reaction. But what he got was not what he had been expecting. At all. Leon sputtered. And then _laughed_. Had-to-hold-his-sides-because-he-was-in-stitches kind of laughed! Raihan’s confusion went through the roof as he watched his friend laugh at his distress.

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry!” Leon barked between giggles. “I don’t mean to laugh, really! I just didn’t think he would go that far!”

Now even more confused than before, Raihan had to ask, “What? What do you mean by that? Were you expecting something to happen?!”

The former champion shook his head and wiped tears from his eyes. “No, not exactly. I’m sorry. It’s just… Piers is… He’s a special case of sorts. I don’t know how to explain it really, but there’s…there’s a reason he and I are doing what we’re doing.”

Raihan lowered his voice close to a whisper. “Is he a prostitute?”

Leon burst into laughter again.

“I’M SERIOUS!”

“No! Not at all! I’m not paying him to sleep with me.”

“No, you’re letting him live here.”

“Only for the time being. And even then, there’s a difference!”

Raihan looked skeptical. “All I wanna know is why he would try to hit on me.”

Leon grinned at his friend. “Maybe he likes ‘em tall, dark, and handsome?”

The taller man actually blushed at those words. For his part, Leon frantically stamped down the butterflies that appeared in his belly. Sure, it was common consensus that Raihan was attractive, but having been the one to say it made him feel a little jittery.

“I-If that’s the case, why is he with you?” The accusatory manner made Leon pout.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m at least an 8!”

Raihan rolled his eyes. “And I’m a 20.”

Leon snickered at the joke. “Okay, I’ll give you that.”

Raihan blushed again, but shook his head. “That wasn’t my point and you know it, Lee. You’re not exactly ‘tall’ or ‘dark’. Well…okay, you’re kinda tall. And darker than some. But you get what I mean.”

“You’re saying that you agree that I’m handsome.”

“FOCUS, LEE!”

Leon shrugged. “A 20 out of 100 is a failing grade.”

Raihan balked. “You realize that makes your 8 sound horrendous, right?”

Leon flashed him a smile. “At any rate, maybe you’re his type is all I’m trying to say. Piers and I aren’t an item. He’s free to pursue whoever he wants, if he wants. I just hadn’t been expecting him to go for you.”

“So what am I supposed to do, Lee? It’s been really awkward all afternoon. He tried twice to…to… I don’t know what he was trying to do! But he did it twice and I had to run away like a blushing virgin both times! I’ve spent a good chunk of the day outside on a walk or hiding in the guest room!”

Leon raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you a virgin though?”

“NOT THE POINT, LEE!”

The former champion could only shrug again. “I’m not exactly in control of him. If you don’t want him hitting on you, then tell him to stop.”

That was cause for a pause. Raihan had run away…but he certainly hadn’t said “no”. What’s more, he couldn’t even claim that he hadn’t liked it. To be pursued so aggressively the way Piers had was kind of hot, actually. He’d be lying through his teeth if he said he hadn’t been turned on by it all. But the fact remained that he didn’t know Piers and that he had Plans for his first…everything! And they all involved Leon, not some stranger living in Leon’s home!

But did he want Piers to stop was the question…

The water in the kitchen turned off. Leon took that opportunity to stand up and stretch.

“Well, it’s getting pretty late and I haven’t even changed out of my uniform.” He stated.

Raihan waved him off. “Go shower, Stinky.”

“Oh you’re one to talk, Sand Man.”

The taller man stuck his tongue out. Leon stuck his out back. They both laughed and Leon disappeared down the hall to finish up his nightly routine. When he returned to the living room freshly showered and changed he found the door to the guest room closed and Raihan on his phone in the living room. He gave the closed door a curious eyeful before approaching his friend.

“Did Piers go to bed?”

Raihan nodded. “He finished with the dishes and then said he was tired.”

That drew concern from Leon. He was well aware of how long it’d been since they’d had uninterrupted sex. Piers had to be reaching his limits. Maybe that was why he’d sent all of those pictures? It made sense that he had been trying to get a rise out of Leon as a way to get _some_ sort of sustenance. But…could he even feed off of something like that over text? He began to try and figure out some way to go to him without alerting Raihan.

Even though Raihan now knew that they were sleeping with each other.

“I see… Well, I’m pretty tired myself. And tomorrow’s going to be an exciting day.”

Raihan’s bright grin made Leon’s heart melt. “You bet it is! And you’d better get plenty of sleep, Mr. Chairman, because I’m not going to go easy on you!”

“If you do I’m going to make you pay. I haven’t been slacking in my training even though I’m not the champion. You’d better not have either.”

“In the immortal words of somebody smarter than me, ‘Fuck. That’.” The gym leader got to his feet and approached Leon, grin still in place. “I look forward to finally whooping your ass tomorrow.”

“I look forward to seeing you try.”

Leon turned on his heel and led the way down the hall. He and Raihan both went into his bedroom and crawled into their respective beds. Leon immediately made himself comfortable, intending on sleeping. And for once Raihan did the same instead of taking out his phone for another thirty minutes.

The quiet of night lulled Leon into an easy state of being. He wasn’t quite asleep yet, but no worries plagued his mind. Even his excitement for his and Raihan’s battle wasn’t enough to disturb him much. The minutes passed and he heard Raihan begin to snore softly on the floor near his bed. Leon shifted, expecting to fall asleep at any second.

But rather than sleep coming to him he sensed a presence in the room. In any other situation his eyes would’ve shot wide open in order to locate the intruder, but this time they slid open lazily. Surprise struck him as he noticed the familiar figure of Piers crawling up onto his bed, clad only in his thong. The demon’s tail waved gently in the air behind him as he made his way further up the bed towards Leon.

The man gave a lopsided smile and murmured, barely audibly, “You don’t have to use your magic…”

The succubus stopped and sat on his stomach. “Ya didn’ come ta me, so I’ve come ta yous. Don’ worry. I’ll make this quick.”

Leon’s eyes fell to the floor where he could just barely make out the lump that was Raihan sleeping. “Not here…”

Piers looked down at the other man briefly. “I really don’ care if he’s ‘ere, ya know.”

The man shook his head and repeated, “Not here.”

With a flick of his tail and a roll of his eyes Piers slid off of him. Leon sat up and felt the effects of the demon’s spell wear off of him. He was still tired, but not as blissfully so. Quietly he got to his feet and made for the door. He beckoned for Piers to follow and the succubus did, tail waving again as he trailed after Leon down the hallway to the open doorway of the guest bedroom.

Once the door was shut Piers was swept up into a deep kiss. The demon whined and willfully parted his lips for the man’s prying tongue. He felt a hand firmly grab his ass and the other entangled itself into his hair. All he could think to do was relent and press himself against the man holding him.

He was so hungry…!

Leon broke their kiss only when he absolutely had to. And even then he went straight to kissing up and down the column of Piers’s throat.

“I saw you had a little fun with my toys…” Leon murmured against his collarbone.

The demon hummed. “So ya did look at the rest.”

“Mhm… Right before I got home.”

A chuckle. “I thought I smelled somethin’ like arousal.”

“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve to calm myself down.”

“Like ignorin’ my texts while I’m writhin’ naked on yer bed?”

Leon dragged his tongue up the length of Piers’s neck and took his earlobe between his teeth. He nipped and tugged at it for a moment, pulling a short gasp from the succubus.

The former champion growled, “Oh don’t you worry. I don’t plan to ignore you anymore tonight.”

It was then that Piers was hoisted off his feet and carried over to the bed. He was nearly thrown onto it unceremoniously and Leon was upon him with no wasted time. They kissed again. Leon’s mouth wandered down, suckling at each nipple until they were good and hard. He moved further, dipping his tongue into Piers’s naval and then sliding it all the way to the string of his thong. The demon was already hard and Leon delighted in dragging his mouth over his barely-clothed erection. It twitched under his ministrations, as did its owner.

“Lee… Ya really don’t have ta…” Piers murmured, shaking his head lightly. "It's not what I need."

Leon met his eyes and held his gaze. He ran his hand over Piers’s erection and rubbed at him through the thin cloth. “I know you don’t _need_ it, but the question is: do you _want_ it?” Leon knew from the hunger he could hear in his own voice that Piers was absolutely picking up on just how arousing he found pleasuring his partner to be. And that could very well be a driving force behind Piers’s decision.

However, Leon had a feeling Piers had other reasons to say

“...Yes…”

The man smirked. “I saw how into the fleshlight you were.” he stated. “You’ll have to tell me how I measure up.”

Taking his ankle in hand, Leon began kissing his way up the length of Piers’s leg. He held it gently as he pressed delicate kiss after delicate kiss to the pale skin. The demon’s legs were smooth and soft, and Leon had to wonder if that was natural or if he shaved them. He didn’t ask, instead spreading Piers’s legs further and pressing a smooch to the side of his knee. He dived in hungrily for the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses that audibly smacked as he went.

Normally he might’ve been more concerned for the noise and knowing that somebody else was in the house, but it wasn’t helping that Piers had begun panting rather loudly at every little touch and it was driving Leon even more wild.

By the time he got back to Piers’s cock it was straining hard against the thong and the man was sure that he was going to slip out if he twitched _just_ right. Leon wanted to see that. Spreading Piers’s legs wide by the knees, Leon began to suck a mark into the succubus’s inner thigh. And then another one. And another one. He kept an awaiting eye on his cock, watching its subtle reactions to what he was doing. Finally, after the fifth hickey Leon was sure he had left, he was rewarded. Piers moaned and writhed as Leon had found a particularly sensitive area and that helped shift things around just enough that his erection came free from its confines.

“Fuck…!” Leon cursed at the sight. He raised himself up and wasted no time in taking the length as deeply into his throat as he could. He couldn’t wait even a second longer. Neither did he care to try to quiet the slurps and smacks of his sucking the demon’s dick. Piers moaned with wanton abandon. His head was tipped back, fist in Leon’s hair, and tail wrapped possessively around Leon’s forearm as the man held him down by the hips.

“Lee, I…” Piers wasn’t able to finish his sentence. He arched harshly off the bed and came down Leon’s throat with a shout. The man swallowed around him, trying not to let anything drip. It didn’t take much as Piers had been pretty spent from earlier in the day. Still, Leon was careful when pulling off of him.

The man licked his lips and giggled. “It’s a good thing it wasn’t _nearly_ as thick as when I first got you off. I might’ve choked if it was.”

The demon blushed and avoided eye contact. “It’d…been a while…” he murmured.

Not willing to press the issue, Leon simply pulled Piers closer to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. The succubus couldn’t help but return it. Especially when Leon was still so, so hard in his shorts. A fact which he reminded the man of by pressing his thigh against it.

“Now i’s yer turn.” Piers chuckled.

“Mhmm…” Leon agreed. “And I know exactly what I want to do, too.”

“Oh really?”

Rather than give any kind of affirmation, Leon quickly scooped Piers into his arms and lifted him from the bed. With a cry at being caught off guard, Piers instinctively wrapped his legs around the man’s hips and held onto his shirt tightly. Leon didn’t miss a beat as he brought the demon over to a wall and pressed his back against it. Piers shivered at the cool surface against his bare skin, but Leon cocooned him in with his arms and body and lips against his. It was practically effortless the way he was able to hold the succubus in place.

It was also effortless to remove the tiny scrap of clothing from the demon’s body and to fetch himself out of his own shorts and underwear. Leon pressed into him slowly, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being taken in so smoothly and deliciously. Piers moaned and clung to him tighter. Neither was even sure if the demon could even come again, but it was obvious that he was enjoying being stuffed full all the same. Once completely in, Leon began to move in earnest.

“I give…” the succubus gasped between pants, “yer mouth a 9…” he whined, “an’ yer dick…a 10…FUCK!”

Leon would be lying if he said he didn’t preen just a _little_ at the praise. He chuckled against Piers’s throat. “Glad to know you think so highly of my technique.”

“Don’-AH-don’ get too full o’ yerself…!”

“I won’t.” Leon promised with a kiss and a giggle. “That’s your job; getting _full_ of me.” He snapped his hips forward for emphasis.

The succubus glared at him. “Did you jus-”

The man silenced him with another kiss, one that included a tongue down Piers’s throat. They stayed that way as Leon continued to pound into him. The hard surface of the wall was beginning to hurt Piers’s back but he wasn’t complaining. Leon felt the demon’s tail, still wrapped around his arm, tighten its grip on him. The succubus’s cock had been giving weak little twitches against his stomach, but wasn’t quite able to stand. Leon broke their kiss to take in the sight that was Piers in his arms.

“So beautiful…” he breathed without even realizing.

Piers blushed. Leon chuckled.

And just like that Leon was coming, a low groan rumbling up from his chest. He gave a couple more weak thrusts, effectively wringing himself dry inside the succubus. Piers slipped his hands up behind Leon’s head and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Feel better?” Leon asked in a whisper.

“ _Much_ better.”

Cleanup was a little awkward. They had to make their way across the hall to the bathroom with the knowledge that Raihan was still asleep in Leon’s bedroom. The bedroom whose door had been open the entire time. Sure, the guest room had been closed, but that didn’t stop the cold chill that ran down Leon’s spine at the realization of how loud they’d been and how near his crush had been sleeping. Still, they washed themselves up and Piers put on actual clothing. For a moment Leon contemplated sleeping with Piers that night, but the demon gave him a peck on the cheek and bade him good night in the doorway of the guest room. A little uneasy, Leon returned to his own room.

Raihan was still on the futon, and he appeared to still be asleep. Leon breathed a silent sigh of relief and climbed back into his own bed. It didn’t take him long to actually fall asleep this time.

*****

“I gotta ask you something…” Raihan stated, closing his locker and turning to glare down at the demon who was seated on a bench behind him. “Could you keep it down next time?!”

Piers smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's excited for what the exhibition match chapter's gonna bring?! =D Also, do let me know your thoughts in general~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan invites Piers to watch his and Leon's exhibition match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a weird amount of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it!!!

The morning of the exhibition match started almost too normally. Leon woke first and went on his run. By the time he returned Piers was working on breakfast. Raihan had awoken as well and was using the guest bathroom. Leon left him to it and showered and changed in his own room. They ate together, which further placated Leon’s worries that Raihan might’ve heard something in the night as the conversation was largely the two men taunting and goading each other about the upcoming battle.

Although their match was in the afternoon, Leon stayed home instead of going into Battle Tower for a few hours. After Piers had finished doing the dishes he left the two men alone to chat while he showered.

“This is going to be so weird…” Raihan began. “We’re going to have a battle at Wyndon Stadium and not only is it not going to be to announce the start of challenger registration, but also Rose isn’t going to be there to introduce us.”

The smile on Leon’s face was bittersweet. “Yeah… There’s going to be a lot of firsts this year. This is only the beginning.”

A silence fell upon the room. This battle really did have a lot of weight to it. Not just to see if Raihan could _finally_ beat Leon, but it was like Leon had said: there were going to be a lot of firsts that year. The new champion’s first time defending their title, the first time Raihan wouldn’t have a chance to battle Leon during the Gym Challenge, the first time Leon wouldn’t be the “final boss” since he took the title, the first time Leon would be acting as chairman publically…

This battle was, essentially, meant to fire up the whole of Galar for the match that would kick off the Gym Challenge in a month’s time. It was going to be to get people hyped up and to strive for endorsements of their own. Leon’s dream was to have a turnout of challengers larger than they’d ever had. And he knew that he and Raihan could help give people that push by showing them an amazing battle.

“Say… I’ve been meaning to ask, who _is_ going to introduce us today?”

Leon smiled. “I’ve actually asked Sonia to make the trip. Since she’s taken over the role of professor for the region.”

“Yet another first…”

“Yeah…”

“We should all get dinner after.”

The former champion laughed. “Definitely!”

“And _you’re_ paying!” Raihan grinned.

“Hm… I don’t know… I think the loser of this match should pay…” Leon teased.

“Like I said, _you’re_ paying!”

Leon was about to say something back when Piers entered the room. He mostly ignored the two and instead made his way to the front door. He picked up the credit card that was still there and turned to address them briefly.

“Yer runnin’ low on food. I’m goin’ shoppin’.” He announced.

“Oh! Thank you!” Leon replied. Piers only shrugged, pocketed the card, and left.

Raihan raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Isn’t it illegal to use somebody else’s card?”

“Not if they allow it.”

“No, I mean, what about him signing your name? Also, what moron wouldn’t take one look at the name on the card and not know that it’s yours and not his?”

Leon paused. He knew the answer to the first question, but the second one… “It’s fine. I’m letting him do it. If the company has a problem they can just call me. And that goes for any store he tries to use it at, too.”

Raihan looked skeptical, but decided to let it slide and dropped the subject entirely. “Is Sonia going to come over before we go to the stadium or is she meeting us there?”

“She said she’d meet us there.”

“So it’s all on me to make sure you get there. Thanks Sonia.”

“Hey! I won’t get lost going to the stadium! You can see it from anywhere in the city!” The look Raihan leveled him with had him backpedaling sheepishly. “Well… I mean… It, home, and Battle Tower are the three places I can always find my way to in Wyndon…”

The gym leader didn’t look like he believed him one bit. “Right… I’m going to go with you anyway. We don’t need a city-wide search party only to somehow have you be spotted in Hulbury. Again.”

“That was _one time_ and I was _eleven_!”

“Lee. We both know you’re terrible with directions. The whole of Galar knows. Don’t even get started with that.”

Leon pouted for a moment before deflating with a sigh. “I know, I know…”

Raihan clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a playful shake. “Don’t worry! I’ll get you there safe and sound!”

“My hero…” Leon rolled his eyes.

“Does that mean I get to wear the cape?”

“Not a chance!”

“Booo!”

*****

The time for their battle drew near. Leon and Raihan both gathered together their uniforms and ensured their pokemon were fighting fit. Piers sat in the living room and observed them as they busily got ready. He hadn’t been aware that a battle required so much preparation, but somehow he wasn’t too surprised.

“When’re you two gonna be back again?” Piers asked.

“Later.” Leon replied. “Much later. We’re getting dinner with a friend after, so you’ll be on your own.”

The demon shrugged. “No skin off my back.”

“Say...why don’t you come watch?”

Both Leon and Piers stared in shock. Sure, Leon had considered inviting Piers, but decided against it thinking that Raihan might take offense. For the taller man to make the suggestion himself… Leon felt a little apprehensive about that for some reason.

“Really?” the former champion asked.

“Sure. Why not? Beats sittin’ here all night. Besides…” he grinned, “he’ll get to see me finally defeat you!”

Leon’s eye visibly twitched. “You sure are getting cocky about all this. Don’t forget that I’ve been training even harder than I did before because of Battle Tower!”

“And who’s to say I haven’t been training harder, too? Some kid stole your title before I could. I have to be the one to take it back.”

Leon scoffed. “You’re saying I can’t take it back myself?”

“First of all, Lee, what’s youre win-loss to the new champ? Second of all, would you even _want_ your old title back?”

The former champion paused. “...Twenty-three to two...in their favor… And...no… Not really.”

Raihan nodded. “Exactly. So, Piers, go get ready and prepare yourself to witness history in the making!”

The demon shrugged and got to his feet. Honestly he didn’t really have anything to “get ready” but he at least went to the bathroom to double-check his hair. And to flush the toilet to make it seem less weird that he’d gone in there. Other than that all he needed to do was put his boots on and he was all set. He did just that and informed the two men that he was ready.

And just like that, Raihan took the lead for them to make the short trip to Wyndon Stadium. Piers had never been there, and that became apparently obvious by the way he was looking around as they walked. Raihan and Leon picked up their banter again, but Piers simply took in the scenery.

There was an enormous crowd gathered at the stadium as they approached. Before Piers could even wonder how the two of them would get in they took a sudden turn down a side street. He followed after them, now curious to see the answer. Their route took them a surprisingly far distance from the stadium before they finally doubled back along a service road. One that was primarily reserved for trucks delivering supplies to the stadium. Evidently it was also used as a private entrance.

A couple of League staff stood guard by a back door. They greeted both men warmly and one of them made to open the door. The second, however, eyed Piers standing with them.

“And...who is this?” she asked.

“Oh! Uh, this is Piers. He’s a friend.” Leon explained.

“Does he have a pass…?”

Raihan and Leon shared a look. “I...forgot to get him one.” the former champion replied.

The woman did not look too amused. But she sighed and motioned for the door to be opened. “I’ll have one printed for him and bring it to your waiting room, Mr. Leon.”

“Actually, bring it to the challenger’s room.” Raihan piped up. When everyone turned a curious gaze his way, he explained, “I was the one who invited him. So he gets to chill in the challenger room.”

Baffled as to what Raihan could be doing, neither Leon nor Piers spoke up against him. The woman agreed and the three were let inside. She made a sharp turn and hurried off; Raihan and Leon went the other direction. Piers trailed after them.

The walls of this part of the stadium were white and blank, making it seem like a maze of hallways that were all the same. Any sounds from the crowd filing into the place were completely muffled, making the halls silent save for their footsteps. It was...kind of eerie, actually.

Eventually they came across a lone League employee standing against the wall near a door. He perked up when he heard them approaching and stood to greet them with a smile.

“Good afternoon Mr. Leon. I’ll show you to your locker room from here.” he stated.

Leon turned to Raihan. “Guess that means you’re relieved of your guide dog duties.”

“Oh, whatever shall I do now? Besides kick your ass.”

“Sounds like something that somebody who’s about to lose would say.”

The two men stuck their tongues out at each other again before Leon dutifully followed the employee, who had been trying not to laugh at their antics. Once they turned a corner out of sight Raihan motioned for Piers to follow him through a nearby door. They entered a small waiting area. There were a couple of benches, a few lockers, and some gym equipment. Two other doors stood on the far wall with logos for men and women. Raihan made a beeline toward the men’s room.

“I gotta change into uniform. Just chill out here. You should be getting your pass in a minute.” the man explained before he disappeared.

Piers glanced around the room for a moment before he went ahead and inspected the little room. He suspected from its size that it was made to hold around a dozen people waiting for their own matches to begin. But since it was just Leon and Raihan today there was nobody around. A part of him wanted to crack open the door to the locker rooms and take a peek, but he decided against it on the grounds of not wanting to appear creepy. Because knowing his luck the moment he opened a door would be when that employee would turn up with his pass. So instead he plopped himself down on a bench and waited.

Sure enough, not two minutes later a knock came at the door and it opened up. The woman glanced around and smiled when she spotted Piers. “Here.” She approached him and handed him the card on a cheap lanyard. “This should let you get just about anywhere in the stadium. Just, you know, be smart about it. Even Mr. Leon and Mr. Raihan can get in trouble if a guest of theirs causes trouble.”

Piers eyed the card. It was simple, and merely read “Class B: Gym Leader”. He pulled it over his head and pulled his mass of hair through it.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Enjoy the match, sir.” She gave a polite bow before leaving the waiting room.

A few minutes later Raihan came back out. It didn’t take a genius to realize that the blue and orange he was garbed in was his uniform. The only thing that was off was the hoodie he wore on top of it and the orange headband that he sported. But then, Piers recognized those as being his own style. He’d worn similar clothing the last couple of days.

“Alright…” Raihan stuck his hands into the front pocket of the hoodie, “You got your pass?” Piers held it up and Raihan leaned in for a closer look. “Damn! Gym Leader class! She did good work.” he grinned. “Let’s go. You’ll be sitting on the sidelines.”

Piers stood and followed the giant of a man out of the waiting room. The sounds of the crowd could be heard now, and it was a short walk and a couple of turns until they could see the pitch. Raihan glanced down the long hallway, but avoided it for the moment. Instead he motioned for Piers to go to a door nearby.

“Go through here. It’ll take you to a mostly-inconspicuous part of the field. Sit anywhere there you want.” he explained.

Piers nodded and slipped through the door. Raihan waited until the door was closed to take a deep breath. He stepped into the large hallway and looked straight ahead. He could just barely see Leon in his new uniform all the way on the other side of the stadium. The other man was clearly going through his little routine of psyching himself up. Raihan smiled. The world would never know just how stage fright had always gotten to their beloved former-champion. And yet, it was a sight he was so used to seeing. A brief little look into a world that the public wasn’t allowed to view. Something special.

Their champion-turned-chairman was as human as the rest of them.

*****

Piers found benches on the other side of his special door. They were tucked into a corner of the pitch that was largely going to be ignored the moment something more interesting started. Heck, he wasn’t even certain that anyone noticed it _now_.

He watched as a red-headed woman appeared from Leon’s side of the field. She was clad in a white lab coat and was met by a chorus of applause and cheers from the audience. She looked a little nervous, but faced the crowd with a wide smile.

“Welcome, welcome! Welcome one and all!” she called out, the mic clipped to the front of her shirt carrying her bubbly voice to the whole of the stadium. “Welcome to the pre-match of this year’s Galar Pokemon League! My name is Sonia Magnolia, Pokemon Professor of Galar!” she waited for the whoops and hollers to die down just a little before she continued. “As you all know, today marks one month from the start of registrations! So to get your blood pumping and ignite that competitive spirit in all of you both here and at home, I’d like you all to welcome to the field the one, the only, tamer of dragons and heartthrob of the Galar Pokemon League; GYM LEADER RAIHAN!”

The cheers and fanfare that met the gym leader as he stepped onto the pitch was screeching. Piers nearly had to cover his ears. The man took it all in stride, smiling and waving at his legion of fans in the stands. He even paused to take a selfie once he had reached the middle of the field. He and Sonia briefly exchanged a few words with the mic muted, both laughing for a moment before she cleared her throat.

“And in this corner, weighing in at ‘It’s Impolite to Ask a Lady About Her Weight’,” a few of the crowd laughed. Including Raihan, “we have the one, the only, the man who stood over Galar like an unfaltering king; CHAIRMAN LEON!”

The shouts that met Leon’s entry onto the field were quite different from Raihan’s. The gym leader’s had been a cacophony of girlish shrieks for a handsome celebrity. But the roar that accompanied Leon was powerful; a wall of noise that made Piers’s eardrums feel like they were going to burst. The differences were so palpable, so distinct in their showing of the two’s fanbases, and yet it was so evident that both had a massive and loving following.

While Piers watched Leon strike his signature pose for the crowd (and thus drummed up another round of cheers) he wondered how they could do it. How they could stand to be in the public eye like they were. The thought of being so important, so famous...it sent chills down Piers’s spine. He couldn’t stand to even imagine it. And yet both men seemed to soak in the energy of the crowd and make it their own.

He barely registered that the two had taken their places across from each other on the pitch and that Sonia had retreated to one side. Only when Raihan had dropped down into an unusual stance and they’d both released their first pokemon did he snap out of his own thoughts.

Having never spent much time paying attention to pokemon and battles, Piers was overwhelmed by their match. He could hardly follow it, despite the announcer’s voice ringing loud and clear over the sounds of battle. To him all he saw was pokemon after pokemon launching and trading increasingly flashy attacks at one another. The pristine field that they’d been standing on was torn apart as a sandstorm raged. Piers could hardly see through it, just flashes of the two pokemon currently out using whatever attacks their trainers commanded of them. How they could still fight in such conditions he’d no idea.

The sandstorm died down as two pokemon fainted at the same time. The trainers recalled them and suddenly the cheering of the crowd changed. The announcer said something about this being their last pokemon. A song blared over the loudspeakers as both trainers activated their dynamax bands. Piers knew _just enough_ to not be surprised by the enlarging of their pokeballs in their hands. He was, however, mildly amused to see Raihan clearly posing for a selfie before he hurled his behind him.

Charizard and Duraludon...the signature pokemon of Leon and Raihan respectively. Both gigantamaxed. The cheering of the crowd harmonized with the new song. Piers was certain that this was something practiced. Or at least, something that happened all the time. That gigantamaxing had its own special cheer.

And then everything was engulfed in sand again. An attack of Raihan’s Duraludon whipped the storm back up and Piers cursed. The lucky bastards up in the stands had a protective field to shield them from it, but Piers was still on the pitch! He was going to be washing sand out of his hair for _weeks_ after this! Out of curiosity he gazed over to where Sonia was standing. The woman was torn between covering her face to protect it and trying to keep her hair from being ruined. Piers could relate.

The battle was over before the demon realized it. Disappointed screams and overjoyed hollers mixed. The sandstorm died and Duraludon was down. Raihan recalled him as Charizard shrank. The gym leader murmured something to the pokeball before taking a deep breath. To much fanfare Leon and his pokemon struck their pose again, and Raihan put his hands behind his head casually.

Sonia hurriedly swiped at her hair to try and make herself look more presentable again and hurried onto the field. “And there you have it, everyone!” she called out, taking Leon’s hand in hers. “The victory goes to Chairman Leon!” She raised his hand high into the air in victory for yet another round of applause and cheering.

 _“Well, least it wasn’t Raihan who won.”_ Piers had to think to himself. _“She wouldn’t have been able to get his hand up high enough.”_

Speaking of the man, he’d already taken a selfie and Piers could see even from his distance that he was hurriedly posting the new photos online.

“Remember everyone, you have one month left to earn your endorsements! Keep training, impress your bosses and teachers, and prepare yourselves for the challenge! We’ll be here again in a month to launch the registrations with a battle from our brand new CHAMPION OF GALAR!” the woman shouted, generating one more round of cheers.

Leon, Raihan, and Sonia all bowed and waved to the crowd before turning to leave the field. Leon and Sonia left together, and Raihan made his way back where he’d come from. Piers took that opportunity to slip back through his little hidden entrance.

He met Raihan in the hallway and for a moment it seemed that the gym leader had forgotten that he had a guest. The man was glaring at the floor, teeth grit in frustration. He nearly walked right past Piers if not for the demon calling out to him.

“Hey…”

Raihan nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped around to face him. “Oh. Right.” he muttered. “You’re here…”

Piers nodded. The air between them was awkward, to say the least. “You...okay?”

The gym leader chuckled. “I’m used to losing to him.” There was a pause. “Look, don’t worry about me. I hate losing, but I’ll get over it.”

Further dismissing the issue, Raihan led them back to the waiting room. Once inside he made his way straight for the locker room again.

“Hey.”

Raihan stopped and turned around.

“We’re s’posed to get dinner, right?” Piers asked.

“Yep.”

The demon fussed with his hair a little. “Mind if I shower?”

Raihan glanced at the locker room door briefly. “Yeah… Sure. Come on in, I guess.”

Piers followed him in. The locker room was neat and tidy. It didn’t stay that way long as Raihan opened his locker and began to pile stuff onto the bench behind him. Piers didn’t wait for him and instead headed straight for the showers. For a brief moment he thought about sparing the poor man. But he decided against that just as quick. He removed his boots and socks, something which didn’t draw him any attention. It was only when he pulled his shirt off that he heard Raihan sputter. He tossed it aside without a care and began to head for the showers. His shorts came off next and were left on the floor between the lockers and the showers. And just before opening the curtain of one of the stalls, off came his underwear.

He closed the curtain behind himself and suppressed a laugh. He could _feel_ the embarrassment radiating off the gym leader. The man had just been the subject of adoration for thousands of screaming women and men yet hadn’t batted an eye. But seeing a little skin flustered him so much? Piers turned on the water and began the arduous task of trying to rinse sand from his hair.

A couple of minutes went by and he heard a knock on the side of his stall. “What?”

A hand popped over the top of the curtain holding a bottle of shampoo. “You might want this.”

Piers stared for a moment in surprise before taking it graciously. “Thanks…”

He saw the shadow of the gym leader move and heard the curtain of the stall beside his open and close. “Just pass it under when you’re done.” And then the water turned on.

The demon had to admit that the man’s shampoo smelled good. But he had to wonder how well it would work for his hair. Still, it was better than nothing. He poured a liberal amount onto his palm and began to work it into his lengthy locks. Once he had a decent lather he capped the bottle and set it on the floor under the partition between them. Raihan noticed it immediately and took it back from him.

“You know,” the gym leader began, “They had to make these stalls taller when I joined the League…” he took a moment to start washing his own hair. “I was already six foot at the time and only fourteen. It was obvious I was going to get even taller, so they replaced all of these walls here with ones that were…I think they said four inches taller? Let’s see, they were 6’6” and they’re 6’10” now...so yeah, four inches.”

Piers had to laugh. “They were ‘fraid _yous_ were gonna peek at others?”

“Well, not really. They just wanted to fix a potential problem that they saw. It just so happens that I would never do something like that.”

“I’m sure ya wouldn’t.” Piers said sincerely.

Raihan finished his shower first, not surprisingly with how Piers was trying to comb knots from his hair with his fingers, and left. A moment later and the demon noticed a foot pushing his shorts over to where his underwear still sat in front of his stall.

“Rather not see me naked from the front?” the demon teased.

Raihan gave an awkward laugh. “I’d rather not see you naked at all.”

“Don’ tell me yer eyes are virginal, too. Ya _must_ look at porn.”

“Yeah, but porn is naked men on my phone, not a naked guy right in front of me.”

Piers hummed curiously. “Yer gay then.”

“As can be.”

Piers turned the water off and Raihan quickly dropped a towel over the curtain rod and made his way back to the lockers. The demon dried himself off and decided to be nice, pulling his clothes to him from under the curtain instead of opening it to get them. He clothed himself as much as he could before stepping out. He didn’t miss the way Raihan’s gaze briefly darted over to him. He also couldn’t help but admire the picture the man made, standing there in his shorts and socks and _no_ shirt. Piers didn’t bother to hide the way he was eyeing him up. Raihan, on the other hand, vehemently tried to ignore it.

“Thanks for this.” the demon said, holding the towel up.

Raihan took it and stuffed it into his bag along with his uniform and other necessities. “It’s no trouble.”

Piers stared at him a moment, contemplating, before picking up his shirt and putting it back on. His clothes still had some sand on them, but he was feeling a lot better already. He ogled Raihan for another moment before taking a seat on the bench behind him and continued to check him out.

Raihan wasn’t broad and muscular like Leon was. He was lean and clearly fit, but it didn’t really show. Mostly, Piers had to think, he was built _just_ enough that he wouldn’t get teased about being a beanpole. And Piers, for one, wasn’t complaining. If Raihan wanted to call himself a 20 out of 10 he wouldn’t hear any objections from the demon.

“Is Leon in’rested in that woman?” Piers asked, if only because he felt Raihan might relax with some conversation. “Sonia, was it?”

Raihan cackled. “Nah! They dated when we were like...too young to understand dating, but that’s about it. They haven’t been interested in each other in _years_. They’re just close friends now.”

“Yer sure about that? Lee’s bi. An it _did_ seem like they went ta the same waitin’ room. Who’s ta say they’re not doin’ somethin’ scandalous?” the demon smirked.

Raihan shook his head confidently. “No way. Trust me, they’re not doing _anything_. Sonia’s...well… Sonia does like ‘em big, strong, and stupid, but she’s got eyes for...somebody else.”

“A woman?”

To that, Raihan laughed again. “Don’t tell her I told you.”

Piers feigned zipping his mouth shut. “My lips are sealed.”

Silence fell upon them. Raihan finished up what he was doing and finally got his shirt back on. Piers had had half a mind to tease him about taking shirtless selfies for his adoring fans, but had opted to keep quiet. He had a feeling it would have made him put the thing back on sooner. As it was, the gym leader seemed to have something on his mind and was trying to figure out how to say it.

“I gotta ask you something…” Raihan stated, finally closing his locker. He turned a glare down at Piers. “Could you keep it down next time?!”

Piers smirked. He knew immediately what the man was talking about. This _had_ to be the reason he was invited along; so that Raihan could talk to him about it privately. “Why, whatever do ya mean?”

Visibly uncomfortable with the idea of elaborating, Raihan tried, “You know...last night!”

The demon continued to play dumb. “Was I snorin’ too loud? I didn’ even know I snored.”

“You know what I mean!” the man groaned and rubbed his face with a hand. “You know...with Leon...in the guest room…”

“With a dagger?” Piers asked coyly. “Oh wait. It was his dick.”

Raihan flushed brightly. “Yes! _That!_ ”

The succubus shrugged. “S’not my fault he’s good in bed.” he leaned back and grinned. “S’kinda hard _not_ ta scream when he’s got his mouth on ya.”

Raihan hid his face in his hands. “Nope, I’m not hearing this!” he declared. “Look, just...keep it down if somebody else is in the house!”

“Yer loss…” Piers shrugged again. _“An s’not my fault Lee wanted ta do it in the other room.”_ he thought to himself. _“If we’da stayed in his room I coulda kept yous asleep and you’d’ve been none the wiser...”_

Raihan finished gathering his things and slung his bag onto his shoulder. “Well, let’s get out of here.” Piers got to his feet and followed him out. “Lee and Sonia should be ready to go any minute now.”

They made their way all the way back outside. Nobody was around this time, not even somebody guarding the door. Piers thought that was odd, but didn’t say anything. Raihan didn’t bring it up either. They stood waiting for a minute before Raihan pulled his phone out and checked his texts.

“Shoot… Hey, could you watch my stuff a second?” the man asked, setting his bag down. “Sonia’s just told me that Lee left the waiting room for some reason and got lost, so it’s all hands on deck to find him. I’d ask you to join the search party, but you don’t know the layout of the place.”

Piers nodded and Raihan ran back inside. For a moment the demon was impressed that the rumors about the former champion were _that_ true. He smirked and leaned against the wall to wait for them.

The minutes passed and Piers felt himself growing bored. He brought out his phone, but all the news headlines were about the match he’d just watched. He put it away again and stared up at the sky. It was bright and clear and still early enough to be blue. A nice day, all things considered.

Without thinking, the demon began to sing softly to himself.

He lost himself in his singing. Letting his mood drive his voice as he sang a tune he’d known all of his life. It was comforting, in a way. Just him and the melody in his heart.

That was, until a man rounded the corner of the building. Judging by his clothing he was just a normal civilian. Piers tried to pay him no mind and kept up his song, but the man’s presence had pulled him from his happy place. The demon watched from the corner of his eye as the man came closer.

“Well, hello there…” the man said with a smile. Piers didn’t miss the way he looked him up and down. “I was wondering where that heavenly voice was coming from. Not surprising, it came from a lovely creature like you.”

The demon ignored him, but stopped his singing.

“Aw, don’t be like sweetheart. Let me hear your voice some more.” The man was now right in front of him and Piers was forced to look at him. “A beautiful voice to go with a beautiful body.” The man looked him over again. “Wait a second… You’re a bloke!” For a moment Piers hoped that he would back off, but instead he got even closer. “Not that I mind. I’m just surprised is all.”

“Can I help yous?” the demon asked, getting annoyed with this man.

“He speaks! I was starting to think that singing was all you could do!”

Piers wrinkled his nose in disgust. The man didn’t seem to notice. Or care.

“So what’s a doll like you doin’ out here all alone? It’s a big, scary world out there. You shouldn’t be all by yourself. Maybe I should…” The man put a hand on Piers’s hip. “...keep you company…?”

The door beside them opened.

Piers raised a hand to the man’s face and said as plainly as could be, “Sleep.”

No sooner had he spoken than the man suddenly dropped to the pavement, sound asleep. Piers was about to sigh in frustration when he realized that the door was open. He turned in alarm and spotted both Raihan and Leon standing there. Raihan was gaping, and Leon looked like he was wincing from knowing that Raihan had just seen that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two cliffhangers in a row? I would ne- okay that's exactly what I did. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Sue me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *in the tone of a child teasing a classmate for getting called up to the office* Ooooh, Piers is busted~ Ooooh~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the summary wasn't enough to clue you in, I had a lot of fun with this chapter. ENJOY!

The moments the three stared at each other felt like an eternity. Piers was busted. There was no way he wasn’t! Who cares about the unconscious man on the pavement? Piers just put a man to sleep on command! And Raihan clearly saw it!

“Uh…”

As if the world were trying to punish him more by delaying the inevitable, the woman, Sonia, shoved her way passed the two trainers.

“IS HE OKAY!?” she screeched, rushing to the man’s side and kneeling down.

“Ah...” Piers muttered. “I wouldn’ touch ‘im if I was you.”

Sonia had almost put a hand on him and yanked it back. “Oh, right! You shouldn’t move somebody when there’s a problem.”

Piers shook his head. “No, I meant...he’s kinda a bastard…” The woman turned a confused look his way. “A creep. He was tryin’ ta get me ta go with ‘im.”

She noticeably grimaced and scooted a couple of inches back from him. “So...what happened? Why is he on the ground now?”

Piers shot a quick glance at Raihan. The tall man’s mouth was pressed into a thin line, clearly waiting to hear this too. “I don’t… I dunno. He jus’ dropped all o’ sudden.”

She stared down at him confusedly. “Narcolepsy…?”

“That must be it.” Raihan finally said, stepping forward. “I saw it. He got close to Piers and then just...fell.”

“How weird. I’ve never seen somebody with narcolepsy before.”

Piers and Leon exchanged a look. Somehow, it seemed they were safe for the moment. But they both knew that they weren’t out of the woods yet. Especially when,

“What are we supposed to do with him?” Sonia asked.

“I’ll call for security and a medic. They can figure it out.” Leon finally spoke, already digging his phone out of his pocket.

The next few minutes were spent with Sonia instructing Raihan on how to check the man’s breathing and pulse. From his untrained guess, the man was fine. He really did appear to simply be asleep. Security and a nurse arrived fast, took their statements (including about how the man had harassed and tried to touch Piers), checked him again, and then dismissed the four of them to take care of it themselves.

The four of them breathed a collective sigh as they departed.

“So… You must be Piers.” Sonia began as they walked. He nodded. “Leon told me about you. That you’re staying with him for a little while. Are you really a singer?”

Piers felt his cheeks coloring ever so slightly. He pointed a glare at the former champion. “Somethin’...like that. I’m not...real big or anythin’...”

“I’d love to hear you sing sometime!” she laughed. “Oh! Sorry, I haven’t even introduced myself yet! I’m-”

“Yer Sonia. Pokemon professor.”

She nodded. “Right! And I’m Leon’s oldest friend. We’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“From what I hear yous three’re all childhood friends.”

“We are! And Nessa, too. You haven’t met her, have you?” Piers shook his head. “She’s a gym leader like Raihan. The two of them met Leon and I during our Gym Challenge. We’ve been friends ever since.”

“Sounds nice.”

Sonia nodded. “What about you? You sound like you’re from Spikemuth. What’s that like?”

Piers’s mind raced. He had never been asked a question like that. Usually the question was where he’d come from. No one had ever assumed he was from a specific place. And to make matters worse Raihan was watching him skeptically now, too. The demon wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. It sounded more pleasant than trying to make something up on the spot.

“It’s...nice. I like it.”

The woman scrunched up her nose. “You _like_ Spikemuth?”

 _“Shit, did I say somethin’ wrong? Which one was Spikemuth again!?”_ Piers thought, panicking. “Ah...well... It’s...ya get used ta it…”

“I guess you would have to…”

“Sonia, leave him alone.” Leon spoke up. “Spikemuth is fine. It’s just a little...dingy. That’s all.”

The woman looked like she was pondering something. “I guess I wouldn’t know… There’s not a gym there, so I’ve never had reason to go. You’re a singer though. Are you big in Spikemuth?”

 _“STOP ASKIN’ ME QUESTIONS!”_ Piers pursed his lips. “S-Sorta…?”

“I guess that _would_ be nice…” she sighed. “I only just became the professor for Galar. Nobody knows me yet. That’s part of why Leon asked me to do this today; he wanted to give me a chance to be known.”

“Sounds reasonable.”

“Hey, so, where are we going?” It was Raihan who spoke. They all seemed to realize collectively that they were back on the main streets. It _would_ be time to figure out where they were headed.

“That’s kind of up to you.” Leon said with a teasing grin. “Since you’re paying.”

“Who said I was paying?”

“Didn’t we agree that the loser pays?”

“Mate, you don’t pay me enough to pay for dinner for the four of us!”

Sonia put her hands between the two men and pushed them away from each other. “Settle down, children. Why don’t we just split the bill and pay for our own meals?”

Leon sighed. “No… It’s fine. I’ll foot the bill.” he jabbed a finger at the other man. “But loser _is_ paying next time!”

Raihan flashed him a grin. “Then you’re paying both times.”

“You already made that joke!”

Sonia sighed and fell back into step beside Piers as the two men went on bickering. While it had certainly been a nice gesture from Leon, the demon couldn’t help but wonder if he’d done it because there was no way Piers could pay for himself. It would be weird if Leon footed his bill and no one else’s.

“So, Piers. Tell me some more about yourself.”

_“Shit.”_

“Do you have any family in Spikemuth?” She quickly covered her mouth as realization hit her. “OH! Right. You’re staying with Leon. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“A sister.”

“Huh?”

“I gotta little sis. Marnie.”

Sonia smiled down at him. “Marnie… She sounds cute. How old is she?”

“‘Bout eleven.”

“So she’s Hop’s age…” The woman shot a playful glance towards Leon.

“Don’t even think it!” Leon warned her. “Hop already likes somebody.”

“What?! He hasn’t told me anything! How come you haven’t said anything before?!”

“You never asked. Besides, it’s a secret. And there’s no way you’re getting it out of me!”

“MEAN!” the woman shouted, practically jumping onto his back. Leon was laughing as she began to pound on him (gently) with her fists and demanding that he spill the tea. Piers just felt thankful that his own grilling had ended again.

But then Raihan fell into step beside him instead. Piers avoided looking at him, but he could feel the man’s eyes on him. The gym leader didn’t say anything to him, though. And instead they just listened to Leon and Sonia goofing around ahead of them.

Their meal was pleasant enough. Leon had chosen to visit a little cafe for their early dinner. According to Raihan and Sonia it was a place they went to nearly every time they got together informally. Leon seemed embarrassed by this, but insisted that the food was good there. And it was. Piers didn’t have any complaints with it, although he thought maybe it needed a little more seasoning. The subject of discussion was kept off of and away from him, instead the three humans talked about the upcoming Gym Challenge and how busy they were all going to be. Piers merely listened.

Just as he said he would, Leon paid the tab and the four of them hit the road again. The sun was beginning to set now and the roads were busy. As they made their way through the hustle and bustle of it all Piers began to wonder if he was going to get separated from the group. He wasn’t exactly tall, unlike them… He jumped when Raihan’s hand grabbed him by the upper arm.

“So you don’t get lost, Pipsqueak.” the man teased.

Piers glared at him for the nickname. He let Raihan hang onto him, though.

They all arrived back at Leon’s home and as soon as the door was open Sonia went in and fell face-first onto the sofa. Leon and Raihan split off to get their belongings sorted. Piers stood awkwardly in the front entry. Dinner had already been eaten. The house was clean. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Belatedly he realized that his clothes were still kind of dirty, so he went ahead to change in the guest room.

When he came back out the two men were all settled back in and sitting in the living room with Sonia. They were talking quietly and Piers wondered if he was allowed to intrude.

They were childhood friends… They’d known each other for so long, and he was an outsider. If he were Nessa he would be welcome. But he most certainly wasn’t Nessa. He wasn’t a woman. His skin was far too pale. His hair was wrong. He wasn’t from Hulbury…

He wasn’t even from Spikemuth!

He was about to shut himself up in the guest room again when Sonia called out to him.

“Piers! Don’t be a stranger, come join us!” she waved him over and patted the seat beside her.

What else could he do? He went ahead and sat in the open seat beside Sonia and opposite Leon. They talked for a while, the conversation changing a few times. Piers was asked about his sister, to which he went ahead and talked about her a little. She was perhaps the only thing he could readily talk about as far as anything to do with himself was concerned. Not to mention he liked talking about Marnie. And Sonia kept cooing over everything he had to say, exclaiming that she wished she had a cute little assistant like her instead of Hop. And then the conversation changed, and they were talking about how Leon’s little brother was doing with his work.

Eventually Sonia stretched and announced that she should head home. She said goodbye to Piers and the two men saw her out. They stood around outside for a couple of minutes while waiting for her ride to arrive. Piers was tempted to try and listen at the door, but decided not to. The chances of them saying anything fun or useful for him were slim. Instead he decided to just wait on the couch.

His mind wandered and naturally fell back to the man that had approached him earlier. He’d never had somebody come up to him like that before. He hadn’t known what to do; he didn’t seem like the type who would’ve listened if he’d been told to fuck off. And while Raihan and Leon had shown up at the exact unfortunate moment, he hadn’t a clue when they’d be back. He couldn’t have betted on relying on them to help him out.

Besides, he wasn’t no damsel in distress!

The front door opened and both men returned. They were smiling and laughing, but the moment Raihan’s eyes fell on Piers his mood shifted. Leon caught on and he and Piers both began to fret.

The time had finally come.

“So… Narcolepsy?” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I dunno. I’m no doc.”

Raihan’s stare bored into him. The man was clearly having none of it. “Uh-huh… You put your hand up to his face and told him to sleep and he did.”

Piers’s mind raced. “Street magic…?”

“Bullshit. If it were just some joke between you and him one of you would’ve said something instead of leaving him there to security. And I examined him, remember? That man was _out!_ ”

“Maybe it was just a coincidence?” Leon offered. It was then his turn to be leveled with a glare.

“Lee, don’t give me that. You two have been hiding something from me since I got here. And while you’ve cleared some of it up I _know_ that there’s still something you’re not telling me! I want to get to the bottom of this and this is the perfect chance for me to do so. Piers?”

“Y-Yes…?”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and there’s only one conclusion I can come to given what I know about you. Answer me plainly…” The demon was starting to sweat bullets. “Are you...a pokemon?”

Piers and Leon gaped at him. For a moment, no one said anything. Then Raihan grit his teeth and shouted,

“You look like an obstagoon! You showed up here out of nowhere and Lee’s taking care of you! The two of you are keeping stuff from me! And on top of that you were able to put a person to sleep at the drop of a hat! So, are you!?”

“Raihan, if he was a pokemon wouldn’t he, you know, not look _human_?” Leon tried to interject.

“Yeah, about that…” Raihan glared at his friend. “I saw you two leaving the bedroom last night.” he thrust his finger towards Piers accusatorily. “ _Humans don’t have tails!_ Or wings!”

Piers looked behind him and then at the gym leader. “But I don’ _got_ a tail? An’ yous saw my ass in the locker room. No tail. Or wings.”

“You’re hiding them somehow. I don’t know how, but you are. I _know_ I saw them!”

“Raihan, maybe you were dreaming.” Leon suggested.

“I _wish_ I had been dreaming! Then I wouldn’t have had to listen to you two last night!” Leon flushed. Raihan looked back at the demon. “So what is it? You a half-pokemon? I know some people and pokemon have relationships like that. I’m not judging, but it’s the only thing that makes sense here. You’re some kind of hybrid! And from the looks of it, something from the Galarian zigzagoon family.”

“Can obstagoon learn any moves that put foes to sleep?” Leon wondered aloud.

“I don’t know! I deal with dragons and weather, not oversized badgers!”

Piers sighed, drawing the attention back to him. “If I were ta say yes, would ya believe me?”

The tall man considered him for a second. “When you put it like that, no. Not anymore. But now I’m convinced that I was close. Whatever you are, it’s not human.”

Piers looked over at Leon. The poor man looked like he was going to have a panic attack. Piers thought about what he should say or do next. He stood and approached Raihan. The man towered over him, but they didn’t break eye contact. The demon stood directly in front of him.

“Alright. I’ll tell yous…” Piers said calmly. In a split second he waved his hand over the man’s face and commanded him to sleep. Raihan fell to the floor and Leon yelped and jumped back out of the way.

“Why did you do that?!” the man shrieked.

“’Cause he’s not gonna listen ta anymore lies, Lee!” Piers replied. “He _saw everythin’_. He saw me put a man ta sleep, an’ he saw my true form. We can’ just keep lyin’ to him anymore.”

“But why didn’t you just tell him? Why did you knock him out?”

The demon shook his head. “’Cause of this right here. If I’m tellin’ ‘im, I want yous ta be okay with it. Once everythin’s out in the open he might think diff’rently about yous. _Are you okay with that?_ ”

That made Leon pause. If Raihan were to learn what Piers was...he’d know that Leon had been sleeping with a demon. Willingly. He hated to admit it, but Leon thought that if he heard somebody was doing that he would assume the person was some kind of disgusting, vile degenerate. Raihan was his best friend and the person he was in love with. If Raihan were to think that about him, it would crush him.

But what else were they supposed to say?

“Do you have a Plan B?”

Piers shook his head. “An’ that’s why I put ‘im ta sleep.”

“How long will he be out?”

“’Til I decide he should wake up or I get too far away from ‘im.”

Leon nodded and carefully picked up his friend from the floor. The gym leader was heavy, but the former champion managed to drag him over to the sofa and Piers helped him lay Raihan upon it. The two of them sat down in a couple of armchairs in order to think.

“Maybe we could go with the pokemon theory…?” Leon muttered.

Piers shook his head again. “He’s already said he won’t believe that. An’ even if I hadn’t asked him, I don’ think he would’ve bought it for very long. I may look like an obstagoon, but I’m too different from one.”

“Yeah… That’s true. Maybe…you could be a psychic? Like Avery.”

“Who the hell is Avery?”

Leon shook his head. “Never mind that. Do you think you could pass yourself as being psychic?”

“I might’ve, but after everythin’ I don’t think so. If I’d jus’ given that as an answer from the get-go, then sure. But quite frankly I had no idea psychics were a known thing.”

The man groaned and leaned back in his chair. He ran his hands over his face, tipping his head back and staring at the ceiling. “What... Is there a way to _not_ answer him?”

“I can wipe his memory.”

Leon bolted upright in his seat. “YOU CAN!?”

“Ah, hold on. S’not that simple. I can only make him forget about me entirely. No more, no less. S’a handy trick when I need ta sneak in a meal and get the fuck out. If I were to do somethin’ like that here it would cause you a lotta problems.”

Leon thought about that for a moment. If Raihan were to wake up on his couch with large chunks of his memory of the last couple of days missing, it really would be a huge issue. Especially with Sonia still having her memories. Not to mention what was Leon supposed to do for the rest of Raihan’s visit? Even if, by some miracle, the man chose to leave that night with large gaps in his memory, Leon would still need to hide all traces of Piers from him until then. The demon was right, it wasn’t worth it.

In fact, Leon was starting to think that hiding Piers’s true identity wasn’t worth it at all.

“...Wake him up.”

“Yer certain? You want ‘im to know?”

Leon nodded. “I’m...I’m tired of playing keep away. Let’s just… Let’s just rip the band aid off already.”

Piers considered him for a second before turning to the sleeping man. He breathed a sigh and sat back in his chair. Raihan’s eyes blinked open and he began to stir. It took him a moment, but he sat upright quickly once he realized what must have happened. He turned to Leon and Piers, a little afraid but also frustrated.

“Was that really necessary?” he asked.

“We had ta come to a decision.” Piers told him simply.

“Oh? And what did you decide?”

“I’m a succubus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about there being YET ANOTHER cliffhanger! X'D But this chapter was already 3k and it felt like a good place to end. I'm working on the next chapter right now, so it shouldn't be too long a wait!
> 
> Anybutt, let me know what your thoughts~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The time has come," the walrus said, "to talk of many things to Raihan."  
> Or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were doing chapter titles for this fic, this one would be called "How do you accidentally summon a demon!?” X'D That should be a pretty good indication of what's about to happen. ENJOY!

It took Raihan a moment to process what Piers had said. The demon had spoken so plainly, so dryly, that Raihan was certain there was a punchline coming. Like they were trying to play some kind of joke on him. Raihan looked between the two in anticipation. Waiting. For _something_. _Anything_. Yet no punchline came. All there was was silence.

“Could you...say that again?” he requested.

“I’m a succubus.”

Okay. So he hadn’t misheard. Raihan glared.

“You know, it’s kinda pissing me off that you think a shitty joke like that is going to fly right now.”

“Who said I was jokin’?”

The gym leader turned his distasteful look to Leon. “Don’t think I’m not upset with you either! Now’s your chance to say something or else I’m just going to leave. I’m _done_ with you two thinking you can just keep this shit from me!”

“Raihan-”

Piers held his hand up to stop Leon from talking. “I ain’t lyin’. I’m a succubus.”

Every nerve in Raihan’s body screamed at him to get up and walk out the front door and not look back. So that’s what he decided to do. Shaking with rage, the gym leader rose to his feet and proceeded for the door. He wasn’t even thinking about all of his belongings in that moment, his only focus was on leaving the house of his best friend and crush before he did or said something he would regret.

A hand latched onto his arm and he spun around to scream at whoever had grabbed him.

And stopped as he spotted horns. And weird hair. And wings. And a tail.

Raihan’s eyes widened and every ounce of anger that had just been enveloping him seemed to drain away in an instant to be replaced with astonishment. Piers stared up at him, cool eyes and demeanor only betrayed by the slight quivering of his clawed hand. The gym leader considered him for a moment before glancing over the demon’s shoulder at Leon. The man looked like he was at a loss for words. Like he had no clue what to say or do from here.

It was…exactly how Raihan _felt_.

“I. Am. A. Succubus.” Piers repeated carefully, doing his best to articulate each word clearly. “An’ Lee is the one I’m preyin’ on.”

They waited a few seconds, not saying anything. Only when Piers was certain that the gym leader wasn’t going to turn and flee again did he release his arm. Taking a step back, the demon allowed Raihan to take a better look at him.

And take a better look he did. Slowly, as if he didn’t trust his legs to support him with every step, Raihan walked around Piers. He made a complete circle around him, looking him up and down the entire time. Piers’s tail flicked nervously, but he didn’t try to fight it. Not when such movement further proved its authenticity. Once back in front of the demon, Raihan put a hand on his face and drew a long breath. He peered down at Piers between his fingers, looked up at Leon, and then back at the demon several times as he contemplated what was now before him.

“Okay…” he said at length. “I…have questions.”

“Understandable.” Piers stated. He took half a step back and gestured to the sofa. “You wanna sit down?”

Again, Raihan thought over his options for a second. “…Yes.”

Piers guided him back into the living room and waited for him to sit before resuming his own seat in the armchair. Raihan kept looking between Leon and the demon. The two waited for him to say something. At this point, they were going to answer whatever it was that he asked. It was just up to him to ask it.

“Alright, first question…” he met Piers’s eyes. “You’re ‘preying on’ Lee?”

“Yep.”

“What… What does that mean, exactly?”

The demon shrugged. “A succubus derives sustenance from the sexual release of men. Without it, I would die. Lee is providin’ me with that ‘food’. Or, in less scientific terms, I gotta fuck to survive and Lee’s the one I’m fuckin’.”

“Is this…consensual?”

“It is.” Leon answered.

“And how do I know that’s not just you making him say that?” Raihan asked the demon.

"I-" Leon started.

Piers cut him off. “You can’t.”

The gym leader seemed to appreciate the direct, if cruel, honesty. It was probably due to how much they’d been lying to him and him _finally_ getting answers.

“Alright. I’ll choose to believe you. Next question; why are you here?”

“Lee summoned me. Though I think it was an accident.”

“Summoned you?”

Piers looked to Leon and the man turned a light shade of pink. “I… Don’t…take this the wrong way, Raihan. I… I missed sex…”

Raihan raised an eyebrow at that. “So you went and summoned a demon? Lee… You were champion for _ten years_. You’re the _chairman_ now! I may be the one who gets the screaming fangirls and boys on the pitch but you could have anyone you want! Why did you go and summon a _demon_ for that!?”

“It…was an accident…”

“How do you accidentally summon a demon!?”

“I don’t know!”

Piers cleared his throat, drawing both men’s attention. “Lee wasn’ intendin’ on summonin’ me. He had a wish in ‘is heart and I saw an opportunity. I took it.”

“And what wish was that?”

“To fuck somebody who wasn’ like the person he wanted ta fuck.”

That seemed to confuse Raihan. He turned to Leon, but all he got out of the man was an embarrassed look pointed at the coffee table between them. Although curiosity ate at him, Raihan knew better than to ask who it was Leon wanted to have sex with. The man was one of his best friends, and that meant respecting each other’s boundaries. He would have expected Leon to do the same for him if their roles were reversed.

Heaven forbid that happening. Raihan had no idea what a “not Leon” would look like.

“So Lee wanted to have sex with a specific type of person, you fit the bill, and now you’re here?” he asked, earning a nod from the demon. “So then why are you _still_ here?”

Piers smirked. “The dick is good.”

Both men sputtered and turned red. Raihan beat Leon to the shouting, “THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!”

Snickering, Piers answered, “’Cause I saw an opportunity-”

“That’s what you said earlier!”

“Lemme finish. Lee wanted somethin’. Somethin’ I could provide. So I’m still here.”

“Is this really _just_ about Lee wanting to get his dick wet and his current fetish?”

“RAIHAN!” the former champion shrieked, beet red in the face from humiliation.

“WELL IS IT?!”

“Kinda.”

“PIERS!”

Raihan stared at the two, flabbergasted. Somehow he was both expecting that answer and not expecting it at all. But he could tell there was still more to this than meets the eye. He just didn’t know how to get the information he was after. Especially when it pertained to whoever it was Leon wanted to have sex with…

“Okay then… Riddle me this; when are you going to be leaving, Piers?”

The demon only shrugged. “When my end o’ the bargain’s done.”

“And that is…? The bargain, I mean.”

Piers hesitated. The gym leader was sure that the demon was trying to think of a way to avoid answering directly. All he could do was wait.

“He… Lee wants…help…gettin’ over the person he wants ta fuck.”

Raihan turned to his friend again, but Leon was back to staring at the coffee table. The burning flush on his face had died down a little to a quiet pink smolder, but he looked worried now. That look told Raihan to stop asking questions, which naturally only made him even more curious.

“In other words… You’re having sex with Lee both because it feeds you and because it’s helping him get over this person.”

“That’s pretty much it, yes.”

The gym leader leaned back against the sofa and breathed a sigh. If he was honest there were _so many more_ questions he wanted to ask, but he was feeling too frazzled and his thoughts too fractured to figure out any others. Especially when the one he really, really, _really_ wanted to ask he knew he wasn’t going to get answered. Even though they had agreed not to keep secrets for him anymore, even he knew there were still limits to that. Limits that he shouldn’t push for the sake of staying on good terms with the man he wanted to kiss stupid.

Well…stupid _er_.

“Can I…ask something now?”

Raihan looked back at Leon, whose gaze had shifted to him anxiously. “Go on…?

“Do you…think less of me?”

The taller man blinked. “For what?”

Leon rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact again. “For sleeping with a demon, of all people.”

Honestly? “That thought hadn’t even crossed my mind. So…no.”

The relief that visibly washed over Leon’s form looked like a semi-truck had been lifted from his shoulders. Raihan couldn’t blame him. If he was in Leon’s shoes he’d been worried about that too. And not just because he liked Leon. He’d be fearful of any of his friends judging him for sleeping with a demon.

“Anything else?” Piers asked, clearly addressing the both of them. Both men shook their heads after a few seconds of thought. “Right. ‘Cause I got somethin’ I wanna ask too. How much longer you stayin’?”

Both men looked surprised by this, and Leon appeared curious about it as well.

“Ah… I was planning to leave tomorrow morning.” Raihan admitted. “I can, you know, get out of here tonight though. If that’d be better.”

Piers shook his head. “No need. In fact…” he got to his feet and stretched, “I think you oughta stay here ‘til yer done askin’ questions.”

“What?”

“Well it’s easier ta give ya answers when yer in person than over text or a phone call, ain’t it? And yer far from done askin’. I can tell.”

“I mean… I guess that’s true…” Raihan turned to Leon again. “Are you…okay with that? With me staying here longer?”

Although he wasn’t sure what Piers was planning now, Leon could easily answer _that_ question. “Yes! That’s fine! Stay as long as you want.”

“I mean it. I can leave right away if you want me to. I don’t- I _won’t_ cause you any more problems about all of this.”

“No, please.” Leon said, eyes almost pleading. “Stay…”

Raihan smiled. Somehow, knowing that Leon was okay with him sticking around made him feel _so_ much better. And not just for the convenience. With everything that had happened since he’d arrived there had been a tiny voice nagging him in the back of his mind saying that the man really only wanted him gone. And honestly, he’d kind of shoved himself further into the situation without asking.

It was all because of jealousy. He _knew_ that. He’d seen how easily Sonia had accepted Piers despite the unusual circumstances. That was how a friend was _supposed_ to treat something like this. Welcoming. With open arms. Allow the stranger into the circle and get to know them. Not fly off the handle in a jealous fit. Raihan felt guilty. He didn’t want to be such a terrible friend, but he had been.

And it seemed Leon had forgiven him so easily…

“Well, since all that’s settled.” Piers crossed the short distance over to where Leon was sitting. “I’m hungry.”

Without warning the demon straddled the man’s lap and, cradling his face with his hands, met his lips with his own. The sound Raihan made wasn’t far off from his duraludon’s cries of pain in battle. Leon on the other hand stared wide-eyed at Piers, hands firmly on the arms of his chair. The demon backed off the kiss and sat back on the former champion’s knees, tail waving about behind him happily.

“That’s better~” he said in a chirpy voice, clearly pleased. “I haven’t gotten anythin’ all day.”

Unceremoniously he shifted in Leon’s lap until he was sitting the other way around, back against Leon’s chest and facing Raihan. Had it not been for Raihan’s raging jealousy flaring up again with a vengeance, it would have almost been cute. Piers looked happy, and he fit surprisingly well on Leon’s lap. On top of that, Leon was blushing again and trying not to look at either of them. His hands were still on the armchair.

WHY COULDN’T RAIHAN SIT IN LEON’S LAP?!

Oh. Right. Unrequited crush, that’s why.

“I’ll be nice an’ spare Raihan here anythin’ further.” Piers said. “’Though if I’m honest I _really_ don’ care if he sees anythin’.”

“I care.” Leon mumbled, probably more to himself than anything.

“Yeah, and so do I.” Raihan stated pointedly.

Although he had to admit, to himself, that the idea of watching Leon do something...like _that_...had a strange amount of appeal. It was probably because he barely ever allowed himself to think about the man beyond a “I want to kiss his dumb face” context. Even the slightest idea of Leon in a sexual setting was…

If only the other participant in _those_ activities wasn’t Piers!

“’Course, I could always sit on _yer_ lap, if ya prefer.”

Both men balked at the demon. Raihan’s head raced. Okay, so, the thought of the demon sitting on him wasn’t... _bad_...per se… _But did he really just try to hit on him in front of Leon!?_ He hadn’t done that before, had he?! Well, Raihan _had_ told Leon about it. But Piers had only ever made a move on him when they were alone. But Leon was _right. There!_

Raihan quickly shook his head. “Nope! I’m good!”

Piers chuckled, “Yer loss…” and made himself comfier against Leon’s chest.

Dammit did Raihan _really_ want to be the one cuddling instead. Cuddling Leon that is. Especially with that chest of his…

“Actually… On second thought, get over here.”

Leon looked surprised. Piers raised an eyebrow, amused. “Why the sudden change o’ heart?”

“Because Lee looks like he might rip a hole in those armrests if you don’t get off him.” Raihan lied smoothly. At least, smooth enough that Leon looked down at his hands and jumped at the realization at just how tightly he’d been holding onto them.

Piers slid off the man’s lap. Leon released his hold on the chair and flexed his hands and fingers, likely finding them stiff. Raihan watched with growing anxiety as Piers stalked the couple of steps over to him. The gym leader sat back in his seat, trying to get a little more comfortable. Piers was gracious enough to wait for him to be settled before slipping onto his lap the same way he had been sitting on Leon.

Suddenly Raihan felt like he understood why the former champion had been gripping his chair like he had been. Having Piers on his lap felt...weird. The demon’s weight on him wasn’t bad. He was a lot lighter than Raihan had anticipated. His short friends were all kind of heavy one way or another. And it was...oddly intimate...to have the guy on him. A whole lot different than having a friend drunkenly hanging off of him for support after a night out. Even moreso when there was a remarkably soft butt basically right on top of his dick…

He heard Leon chuckle quietly. “Now whose knuckles are turning white?”

Raihan had to laugh at himself a little and loosened his hold on the sofa.

“Y’know you two can touch me, right? That should be obvious to yous, Lee. But Raihan, you don’ have ta keep yer hands so far away.” Piers said matter-of-factly.

Slowly, hesitantly, Raihan raised his hands from his seat. He wasn’t really sure what he should be doing or how he should be doing it. It’s not like he was used to having somebody sitting on him! Besides, touching Piers felt like it was going to be crossing some kind of line. Not a bad line, but a line nonetheless. Especially with Leon watching him with curiosity drawn all over his face.

_“Fuck it…”_ Raihan found himself thinking after his hands had been raised and hovering beside the demon for a couple of awkward seconds. _“It’s not like the rest of the day hasn’t been weird.”_

He placed his hands on Piers’s hips.

Good _Arceus_ his waist was tiny!

Yes, Raihan was a very tall man and his hands were way bigger than most, but this? He felt like he could almost fit the demon’s entire waist in one hand if he _really_ tried! He could certainly fit it in both of them. He wasn’t sure what to do with this new knowledge but it was certainly doing _something_ to his brain.

And if Raihan found Piers to be this small and light, just what did Leon think about him?

_“Rough ‘n’ strong. He can handle me however he pleases an’ he knows it…”_ The words Piers had said to him before rang inside of his head. Suddenly Raihan felt himself flush as the images that raced through his mind became many degrees less innocent.

“Yer still stiff.” Piers commented with a smirk over his shoulder. “Ya want me ta give yous a lap dance to loosen ya up?”

“On third thought, get off me!” he cried out, voice slightly higher than he would have preferred.

Instead of leaving, Piers burst into laughter and fell to the side, onto the sofa. His legs were still draped over Raihan’s lap and both men stared at him like he had lost his mind. Leon was the first to crack, a smile appearing on his face and he chuckled softly. Raihan looked between the two of them, confused, before breathing a sigh and smiling too.

That was one way to get rid of the weird tension that had been in the air.

“So…how does it work?” Raihan asked after letting Piers calm down. “Your ‘eating’, that is.”

Piers smirked up at him, still lying on the sofa. “Well ya see, Rai, wh-”

“Rai?” Leon asked.

“-when a mommy ‘n’ a daddy _really_ love each other, or at least are very bored together-”

“I KNOW WHAT SEX IS!”

“I don' really know the details. But when humans fuck, they release some kinda energy. Those o’ my kind ‘eat’ it an’ it ‘feeds’ us. Without it, we die.” Piers said simply.

“So then… _you_ technically don’t have to be slept with. Right?”

“Right. We just gotta be close by.”

“So it’s not like you could just watch porn and be fine.”

“Right. An’ for the record; it don’t work with sexting either. Not without bein’ in the same room.”

Leon noticeably flushed at that but didn’t say anything. Well. That told Raihan a lot more about their relationship than he had already pieced together.

“An’ o’ course, it’s a lot more fun ta get in on the action than ta sit ‘n’ wait while some greasy fuck tugs his slug in a corner.” Piers pointed out. “Most o’ the time, anyway.”

That drew both men’s curiosity. “Most of the time…?” It was Leon who’d asked.

Piers’s expression fell and he stared up at the ceiling rather than at either of them. “Yeah…most o’ the time…”

Leon and Raihan shared a look. What Piers was implying could be a lot, and Raihan had a feeling that they were both thinking none of it was good. The question was; how should they broach _that_ subject? _Should_ they even try to talk about it? Before either of them could figure it out, Piers sat up and got off the sofa.

“I’m gonna make a light snack for yous. Somethin’ ta keep ya from comin’ into the kitchen fer a midnight snack.” The demon announced before wandering to the kitchen to do just that.

Raihan dropped his voice to a whisper. “Do you…know anything about that?”

Leon shook his head. “I don’t. But…he’s let a couple of things slip before that have made me wonder…”

“Such as?”

Leon pursed his lips. “He gets…kind of weird when I…” he flushed again, “when I want to get him off.”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“He…protests. He’s told me numerous times that he doesn’t _need_ it.”

“I feel strange even asking this, but does he not _want_ to get off?”

Leon shook his head. “I don’t think so. He just gets really squirrely about it. And…he’s made mention of it having ‘been a while’.”

Raihan’s eyes trained to the wall between them and the kitchen. “That doesn’t sound good…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I feel like this chapter was short. But it's about 3,400 words, which is pretty average. =/ Maybe it's because it's so talking-heavy? I dunno.
> 
> What I DO know is that I'm curious what you all thought~ ;) Do let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are most certainly not back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's almost 6k words. X'D I guess that makes up for the last chapter feeling short to me.  
> Have fun~~

It didn’t take long for Piers to whip up the snacks for them. It was only a handful of small sandwiches, which he brought out on a tray and set on the coffee table. Just like he said it was something for them to eat so that they wouldn’t be up hungry in the middle of the night from their early dinner.

“Do you even need to eat?” Raihan asked after they’d all taken one.

Piers shrugged a shoulder. “Sorta. I can go longer’n any human without, but it ain’t comfortable.”

“Longer as in…?”

“Prob’ly two ‘r three months? An’ that’s without water.”

Raihan let out an impressed whistle.

The three of them ate in relative silence. After the note they’d ended on, they all found it hard to find something worth talking about. Even the other questions Raihan had he felt he should put on hold. The mood just wasn’t right.

It was Leon who finally did _something_. The man stood and stretched, thanking Piers for the food and saying that he was going to go work out a little before bed. Raihan waved him off, not really caring one way or the other about being left with Piers at that point. However, he _did_ care when Leon hesitated beside Piers’s seat and looked back and forth between the two of them. He was clearly debating with himself, but he ended up leaning in and giving the demon a quick peck on the lips.

 _“Calm down, Raihan…”_ the man thought to himself as he watched Leon disappear down the hall. _“It’s not worth getting worked up over…”_

They heard the door to the bedroom that Leon kept as a home gym creak open and the light turned on. Piers cast Raihan a smirk.

“Jealous?” he asked quietly enough that his voice wouldn’t carry down the hall.

Raihan narrowed his eyes at him and spoke just as softly. “Let me guess, you can sense that shit.”

The demon nodded. “I can smell it. Don’ worry, I won’ mind if ya want to kiss me, too.”

“It ain’t you I wanna kiss…”

“Aw, why not?”

“You know why.”

“I’m not built enough for ya?”

The gym leader rolled his eyes and took the last sandwich. “You’re not Lee, period.”

The demon hummed to himself and sat back in his chair, studying Raihan for a moment. “Ya say that, but you sure didn’ seem ta hate me sittin’ on yer lap.” Raihan pointedly ignored him. “I didn’ even need ta smell it. I could _feel_ it.”

The gym leader flushed. “I wasn’t thinking about _you_.”

“Is that why it jumped when ya put yer hands on my hips?”

Silence.

Piers leaned forward, his tail swishing behind him. “Why not admit it, Rai? Lee ain’t the only person in this house yer attracted to.”

“But he _is_ the only one I feel like kissing.” Raihan pointedly finished his sandwich.

The demon’s tail twitched. “Pity…” he sat up again. “Well, it doesn’ _have_ ta be a kiss, y’know. There’re other ways yous could have a little fun with me.”

“Does Lee not…‘feed’ you enough or something?” Raihan asked with growing irritation.

Piers grinned. “Oh no, he feeds me well. That doesn’ mean I don’ wanna try other flavors now ‘n’ then.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s still a no from me.”

“Yer a stubborn man, y’know that?”

“Yep.”

Piers chuckled and picked up the tray. “Then I guess I’ll just go take care of this.” he glanced down the hall. “Y’know, yous could go chat with Lee right now. I’m sure he won’ mind the comp’ny.” He made his way over to the kitchen and paused. “He gets awf’ly sweaty when he works out.” he added before going in.

Raihan chewed at his bottom lip and considered the hallway. Piers was probably right; Leon wouldn’t mind if he dropped in to chat while the man did his thing. He never seemed to care when they were teenagers and he was just starting to put on muscle. It’s not like Raihan had never seen him work out before, but it had been a few years. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to see what those muscles could do now.

Hesitantly, he rose from the sofa and meandered down the hall.

*****

Leon knew that the two were talking while he was working out. He could hear them whispering on occasion, but what about he hadn’t a clue. He wasn’t quiet enough and they weren’t loud enough for him to make out a single word. He was curious, but also had a feeling that it involved Piers hitting on Raihan again. Since that seemed to be what the demon did best when he wasn’t around.

And also when he _was_ around, judging by what had just happened earlier.

Leon groaned and lowered the bar he had been lifting. He slid out from under it and sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. It was one thing if Piers wanted to cuddle when they were alone. Leon liked cuddling. Under normal circumstances he’d have been more than happy to wrap his arms around his partner and hold them close and smother them with kisses. Physical affection was something he was no stranger to.

But Raihan had been _right there_. He’d been _watching_. It may have been known that they were having sex, but Leon didn’t want to give off the impression that he and Piers were a couple of lovebirds. Not in front of the guy he _actually_ wanted to be lovey-dovey with. It didn’t help that Raihan had been watching them so intently, too.

And then Piers had gone and sat on Raihan…

Leon slapped his face with both hands a couple of times. The pain helped him shake off the feelings that remembering _that_ brought back. It was only through repeatedly interrupting his own thoughts by thinking about dead yamper that he had managed to stave off _that_ erection when it all happened! He didn’t need to keep fighting it off after the fact too, thank you very much!

A knock came at the partially open door and Raihan pushed it open further. “Hey.”

Leon smiled up at him. “Hey. Bored?”

“Yeah. Mind if I bother you?”

Leon got up from the bench and gestured to it. “Go ahead.”

The gym leader took a seat there as Leon removed the weights from the bar. He then went on to another piece of equipment. It took him a minute to adjust the weight on it, but he sat down and began working on his legs.

“Do you always work out alone in here?” Raihan asked. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

Leon chuckled and shook his head. “I normally have Charizard and Haxorus out just in case. Between them they can easily lift anything that might give me problems.”

“Ah, so you think Piers and I could lift half the stuff in here?”

Leon stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m certain you could. I know _you’re_ not all bones under that hoodie.”

“Maybe I’ve lost weight.”

“You haven’t.”

Raihan went quiet for a moment. The former champion was waiting for him to ask how he knew, but the question never came. The answer was simple; Leon would have noticed. Even though the gym leader was always wearing baggy clothes, Leon would have been able to tell that he’d lost muscle mass. He was always watching the man.

Of course, the answer he would have given would have been “There’s no way you would have let yourself go. You could never disappoint your fans like that.” Which he was certain Raihan would’ve bought, because it was too true.

“So uh… What’re the sleeping arrangements going to be like now…?”

Leon jumped at the question and had to pause his workout for a second in order to reorient himself. “What do you mean?”

“Well, wouldn’t it be easier for you two to...you know...without me sleeping on your floor?”

The former campion pursed his lips. What Raihan had said was true. If he and Piers had the bedroom to themselves it _would_ be easier. They could do what they wanted, clean up, and go to bed without disturbing anyone or leaving the room. On top of that the walls in Leon’s room had better soundproofing than the rest of the house. Just closing the door would probably be enough to block out most noises.

And then Raihan would also get to sleep on an actual bed if he were in the guest room…

But again, Leon didn’t want to give the impression that he and Piers were so close that there wasn’t room for a _real_ relationship.

...But Piers was supposed to be helping him get over Raihan, right? It wasn’t going to help if Leon kept thinking about things in a sense that he didn’t want to exclude the man. If he really wanted to get over Raihan, then he had to stop going out of his way to be available to him.

“Sleep in Lee’s room.” Piers said from out in the hall, making both men jump again. “Yer already set up in there. I’m goin’ ta bed.”

The two men stared at each other as the demon’s footsteps carried him to the guest room.

“Well… I guess that settles it.” Leon stated, now wondering how long the demon had been out there listening.

“Yeah. I guess it does.” Raihan replied. “Just uh…you know…”

“Close the door.” Leon chuckled. “I got it.”

Leon finished his workout with his current machine and moved on to the next part of it. Raihan stayed in the room and they continued to chat with each other a while longer. The former champion wrapped up what he was doing close to an hour after he’d started, and by that time he was a sweaty mess. Raihan followed him into his bedroom after that and went ahead getting ready for sleep.

“I’m uh… I’m gonna get a shower and then...you know…” Leon said.

The gym leader nodded, getting comfortable on the futon and bringing out his phone. “You shower a lot, you know?”

“That’s what happens when you sweat a lot.” Leon laughed.

Raihan waved him off. “Do what you need to.”

Leon grabbed a clean pair of boxers and then slipped into the bathroom. His shower was quick, mostly just rinsing himself off. There was no need to really _clean_ himself when he was about to “feed” Piers and then go to bed. Besides, he had his morning run to do when he woke up. He could save the thorough washing for afterward, since he’d be going to work then.

Only when he’d gotten out and toweled off did he realize a mistake he’d made. Normally it wasn’t unusual for him to be in his boxers after showering for the night. And with Piers having been the only other person around he hadn’t really cared to change that habit. But Raihan was in his bedroom now. And the only clean clothes Leon had taken out was his underwear.

This left him with three options; he could either put on his dirty shorts, he could ask Raihan through the door to slip him something from his dresser, or he could bite the bullet and just leave in the boxers only.

It’s not like Raihan wasn’t a guy and this _was_ Leon’s home and his own bedroom. It should be fine, right? Well, aside from the whole crush thing. But even then, it’s not as if Leon was _opposed_ to showing Raihan his body.

Feeling himself flush, Leon took a deep breath to steady his nerves and (hopefully) appear more casual. If Raihan asked, he could simply say he didn’t see a point in getting dressed considering what he was about to go do. As embarrassing as it was to keep bringing _that_ up.

He opened the door.

The light from the bathroom was the only illumination in the room aside from Raihan’s phone, which floated languidly above him. The gym leader glanced over at him and his eyes widened in surprise. But the man let out a laugh and looked back at the screen.

“Forget something?” he asked.

“Ah, yeah.” Leon laughed along with him. “But, I mean… Yeah…” he turned out the bathroom light and wandered over to the door to the hall. “Um...don’t wait up?”

Raihan only flashed him a thumbs up and Leon exited the room, closing the door behind him.

*****

To no one’s surprise, Piers was waiting in the guest room when Leon entered. The man found him lying equally as nude on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Just waiting. He made sure the guest room door was closed too before approaching the demon. Piers smiled up at him as Leon went ahead and climbed onto the bed on top of him. They kissed, slow and languid. This too was becoming routine. Not that either of them minded. It just meant that they knew they could take their time.

“Tell me, what would you’ve done if I _had_ given Rai a lap dance?” Piers asked curiously.

Leon looked surprised, but chuckled. “Enjoyed the show, I suppose.”

The demon smirked. “Ya think yer little ‘tricks’ would’ve been able to hide yer reactions?”

He shook his head. “Not at all.” He laid the whole of his weight onto the demon and buried his face into his neck. “Just thinking about Raihan getting an erection makes me so hard…”

“You wanna think about Rai tonight?”

“Wouldn’t that be rude to you…?”

Piers shrugged. “I wouldn’ mind it. ‘Specially when…”

Leon felt him reach for something and looked up to see what it was. He couldn’t help but laugh. The demon had the same dildo he had used the other day. He assumed that Piers had gone and gotten it earlier when he’d been in the hallway.

“I ain’t exactly fond o’ toppin’. But I wouldn’ mind doin’ this for yous.” Piers stated.

Leon kissed his neck. “Yes please.”

Then they were rolling together. Leon wound up on the bed on his back with Piers straddling him from above. They kissed again, tongues infiltrating each other’s mouths. Leon was the first to moan, low and pleased. He held the demon close to him, a hand running up and down the length of his spine while the other cradled the back of his neck. Piers’s tail just about wagged with satisfaction.

Pale hands cupped and played with his chest. Groping and squeezing each of his pecs and pushing them together before letting them fall back into place. Leon giggled against the demon’s lips.

“What?” Piers asked.

“You.”

“Not my fault yer tits’re huge.”

Leon flushed. “They’re not _that_ big…”

The demon narrowed his eyes at him. “I can’t even fit ‘em in my hands.”

“That’s because you’re tiny.”

His tail flicked with agitation. “I feel like I should tit fuck yous just ta prove my point.”

Leon looked down at his chest curiously. “Do you really think that’s possible…?”

Piers shrugged. “Maybe.” He sat up on the man’s stomach. “But right now I’ve got other plans.”

“Oh. Right. Do you, um…want me to…?” he made a jerk off motion with his hand. “You know, before you get started on me.”

“Lee-”

“I’m serious, Piers. I want to return the favor.” Leon insisted. He reached up and ran a hand gently through the demon’s hair. “I don’t care if it isn’t vital to your survival. I like it when my partner feels good. It’s a _huge_ turn on, seeing them enjoying themselves.”

The demon frowned and shook his head softly. “Not tonight…”

Leon sat up as best he could and pulled Piers in for another, easier kiss. “Alright. If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

The man nodded and laid back again. Piers fondled his chest some more, dipping his head down to lick at each sensitive bud there. Mimicking what Leon had done the night before, he trailed a path of kisses down his chest. He seemed unbothered by the field of dark purple hair that coated much of the former champion’s body. Even when one finally got caught in his mouth the demon only took a second to get it out and immediately went back to what he was doing. Just as before he dipped his tongue into Leon’s belly button, which elicited a sharp draw of breath. Piers punctuated the action with a playful kiss before going lower.

The happy trail that led into Leon’s boxers was thick and started at his belly button. Again, Piers didn’t seem to care as he worked his mouth all the way down. Neither hesitated when he reached the underwear; Leon raised his hips off the bed and Piers removed the only article of clothing that he wore.

“Now I know why ya like kissing everywhere.” The demon chuckled. “It’s fun seeing ya at my mercy.”

Leon couldn’t deny that. Either the part where it was fun having his partner at his mercy or that it was fun being at Piers’s. Unlike Leon, however, Piers didn’t dilly dally any further by starting again at the feet and working his way up. Instead he took Leon’s shaft in hand and gave it a few measured strokes. Leon let his head fall back onto the bed and slid his eyes closed.

Piers had said he wouldn’t mind if he thought about Raihan tonight. And aside from how conflicted he felt about doing that when he should be trying to get over him, Leon found it hard to do. He knew in his heart and mind that Raihan’s hands were much, _much_ larger than Piers’s. While the demon’s hand felt amazing on him, he just couldn’t get his imagination to superimpose the gym leader in place of him.

He found it easier when Piers switched to using his mouth.

He hadn’t ever seen Raihan from that sort of angle before, but that didn’t stop him from trying to imagine it. Lips wrapped around his shaft and trying carefully not to hurt him with those odd little fangs that were hiding within. Those gorgeous blue eyes peering up at him. A headband covering his forehead and the tight curls of his locks undone from their usual ponytail. Unconsciously Leon reached for him. Wanting to remove that headband so that he could get a better look at his face.

His hand met skin and sleek, wavy hair. The pang of disappointment that hit Leon was followed by guilt. He opened his eyes to see Piers dutifully sucking his cock and his hand in the demon’s hair. The sight was beautiful, and on another night it would have been enough to make him moan loudly. But this time all it did was make him feel regret.

Piers wasn’t Raihan. Wasn’t that the whole point of him being there?

The demon seemed to sense this change in feelings and pulled off of him. “You okay?”

Leon nodded. “It feels good.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

The man squirmed a little. “It’s just… I don’t feel right trying to put Raihan in your place…”

“Then don’t.”

“But you said-”

“I asked ya if you wanted to. If ya don’ want to, then don’t. Simple as that.”

Leon couldn’t help but smile at him. “Okay.”

With that, Piers went right back to sucking his dick. Leon kept his eyes open, watching the demon lick and suck and kiss and glide over his length. He cast aside the thoughts he’d tried to have about Raihan and instead let himself just enjoy what Piers was doing to him as Piers. He could feel his cock twitch inside of the demon’s mouth and Piers moaned around him.

Oh yeah. Leon liked that _so much_ better…

He heard the pop of the lube bottle opening. Sure enough, Piers’s slicked up fingers briefly caught his gaze before they disappeared between his legs. Leon parted them for the demon and shivered upon feeling the cool substance being massaged against his hole. It didn’t take much to make him relax against Piers’s touch. He seemed to notice this and a moment later Leon could feel a single digit work its way inside of him.

It was obvious that Piers wasn’t as experienced with doing this as he was with everything else they’d ever done. His movements were simple, seeming only to be trying to coat Leon’s insides with the lube rather than stimulate him any. Which was fine. It still felt good. Especially coupled with the mouth that was still on his dick. Piers gave him more than enough time before slipping a second finger into him. He scissored them apart, spreading Leon open more. Leon couldn’t help but think that next time he did this to the demon he should make it a point to introduce Piers to the prostate.

The third finger went in just fine and Leon lightly rocked his hips against them. Piers’s fingers were thin and small, but even then three of them were enough to feel some amount of stretch. It was pleasant, Leon decided. The demon was about to remove them entirely but the man stopped him short.

“You’re going to need more than that if you want me to take that thing.” He said, eyeing the dildo on the bed beside him.

Without taking his mouth off of the man, Piers nodded and went back in with four digits. _That_ just about did the trick. It amounted to more than Leon would have usually done for himself, but that was exactly what he needed in order to take the toy. Only when Piers felt he could easily slip and slide those four inside of him did he finally remove them. He came off of the man’s dick too. Leon whimpered just a little at the loss.

“How do you wanna do this?” the demon asked.

The man thought about it for a split second. “Let me turn over.”

Piers nodded and moved enough to let him do that. Leon rolled over and got onto his arms and knees. Piers took a moment to fondle his ass, causing the man to laugh again. The demon didn’t ask him why he’d laughed, and Leon waited with bated breath for what he knew was to come.

He sucked in a hard breath when he felt the tip of the toy press against his hole.

“H-Hold on!” he cried out. To his credit, Piers pulled the dildo away. “You lubed that up, right?”

“’Course I did.”

“Okay…” Leon swallowed. “Uh…g-go easy, okay?”

Piers eyed him curiously. “You _have_ taken this thing before, haven’ you?”

The man laughed, nervous. “I’ve tried…once… I didn’t get very far…”

“Ah…” There was a beat of silence. “D’you…want me to keep goin’?”

“Y-Yeah! I do. Just um…just give me a moment.”

The demon waited. Leon took several deep breaths in order to steady his nerves. Piers gently pried him open with his fingers again, which Leon had to admit helped. He relaxed some into the touch and managed to remain that way as he felt the dildo pressing into him again. This time, the whole of the head managed to be squeezed into him before he asked to stop again.

“We don’ have ta do this.” Piers told him patiently.

“N-No. I mean, I bought the thing wanting to be able to take it someday. That day may as well be today.”

“If yer not ready, yer not ready.”

“I’m ready.” Leon stated resolutely. “Keep going.”

Slowly, carefully, Piers pushed it in further. He stopped every half inch to let the man adjust. Leon kept on breathing deeply to stay relaxed, but made no complaints or mention of stopping. Piers hummed, impressed, when it was finally about as in as it could possibly be.

“It’s in.” he said.

Leon nodded, his face pressed against the blanket beneath him. He waited a moment before picking his head up and turning to Piers. “Sorry, can you…” He made a vague gesture toward his dick and that was enough for the demon.

Holding the end of the dildo in place with his other hand, Piers reached around Leon in order to stroke him back to being fully hard. It seemed that the effort of taking something that big had nearly killed his boner.

“Not a size king, I take it?”

Leon shook his head. “Not really, no. I thought it’d be fun to try and I don’t regret buying it. But… Average works just fine for me.”

Piers clicked his tongue. “Wish I’d’ve known that. I’d’ve brought the smaller one ya have for this.”

“It’s fine, really. Just...keep doing what you’re doing.”

The demon nodded and resumed his work. His hand on the man’s cock never stopped, instead stroking him with an easy pace to get him feeling good. After a minute or so he worked up to something a little more substantial. It was then that he tried sliding the dildo back out. It came out to the tip much easier than it had gone in, and Piers eased it back inside in one slow motion.

It took a handful of full insertions for Piers to think that Leon was ready for something faster. He gradually picked up the pace, making sure to keep his hand firmly working the former champion’s dick the whole time. Eventually he got both hands moving at the same speed and Leon was back to pressing his face into the mattress. Only this time he was using it to muffle his panting as moaning as his body rocked back against the toy. His knuckles were white again, gripping the blanket beneath him for dear life.

Piers pressed a kiss to the middle of his back. “Yer doin’ amazin’.” he murmured. “An’ you look beautiful.”

Leon breathed out a single laugh. “Not...as beautiful...as some...people.”

Piers kissed him again. And again. And again. “No. But like this yer among the best.”

“I thought...you said...you...didn’t like...to top?”

“I don’. Doesn’ mean I can’t admire the sight o’ a man like yous takin’ a dick like this.”

The man laughed again, but it seemed their conversation was over. Piers was fine with that, it was taking a lot of his concentration to keep his hands moving together. He had a feeling it wouldn’t take Leon too much longer to finish, though. Not with how worked up he had been from Piers teasing him and Raihan that evening. And the blow job.

 _“This would be so much easier if I could get my mouth on him again…”_ Piers thought.

And then an idea hit him. His hand left Leon’s cock and the man whined, loudly. Piers shushed him and made him spread his legs wider. Then, quick as can be, the demon laid down between them and pulled himself to be level with his weeping cock. The cry Leon let out at the demon dragging him down by the hips so that he could resume his work from before was probably too loud for even the man’s soundproofed walls to block out.

“Fuck… Piers!” Leon panted, his hips bucking forward involuntarily. “Shit!”

The demon only hummed in response, the vibrations going straight to the man’s cock. Literally. And Piers went back to thrusting the toy in and out of him.

Just as he suspected the former champion didn’t last a whole lot longer. A minute was about all it took before Leon’s back bowed and he came down Piers’s throat. The demon swallowed dutifully, not missing a single drop. Leon was careful not to fall onto him and waited with shaking arms for him to slide back out from under him before doing so. Slowly, Piers removed the dildo from his backside.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Peachy…” Leon laughed weakly, holding up his hand with an “OK” sign.

Piers chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss, which Leon returned gently. They laid together for a little bit, Piers stroking his back for him. Eventually Leon shifted and looked down at him. It was painfully obvious that the demon was hard, or had been. Leon frowned, but didn’t dare ask him about it again.

Piers had made his decision for the night quite clear.

“We should probably clean up…” Leon stated instead.

“We?”

“You know that I mean.”

Piers smiled and kissed him again. “I’ll get ya a towel. So ya don’ have ta go across the hall like this.”

“Thanks.”

Another kiss and Piers got up to do just that. The demon, for all of his efforts to spare Leon some embarrassment, went ahead and left the room in his underwear. “ _He really has no shame, does he?”_ Leon couldn’t help but think about it. It only took a minute for Piers to return with a hot, wet towel which Leon gratefully took.

Wiping himself clean wasn’t too hard. And even the dildo wiped down clean enough to set aside until it could be washed in the shower with him. Piers hung the towel on the side of his hamper and set the toy on the nightstand.

“I’ll be going to bed now, I guess.” Leon stated, getting to his feet and retrieving his boxers.

“Alright.”

“Unless, you want me to stay and-”

Piers shook his head. “Go back to yer room. I’m alright sleepin’ by myself.”

“Okay…”

Leon gave him one more kiss before leaving the guest room. Just as he opened the door he thought he heard a click. But looking up and down the hall he didn’t see anything. He slunk back to his own bedroom and cracked the door open. Raihan was curled up on the futon, seemingly asleep. Leon prayed that that was actually the case this time, even though he shouldn’t have been able to hear much of anything this time. He carefully made his way to his own bed and laid down. With a bit of post-coital haze still lingering in his mind, Leon found sleep rather easily.

*****

It took Raihan nearly an hour to get up the nerve to sit up. He had been certain that the other man had been asleep for a while, but he just couldn’t convince himself to move yet. He stared at the bed and Leon’s sleeping form for a long minute. Leon didn’t stir. Breathing a silent breath, the gym leader got to his feet and practically tip-toed out of the room. He was thankful that the door was still open.

He crept down the hall and made for the guest bathroom. There was no way he was going to make use of Leon’s when the man was sleeping in the bedroom! He pushed the door open and the hinges squeaked unexpectedly, nearly making him jump out of his skin.

What _did_ make him jump was the quiet, but clearly meant to be heard, clearing of a throat behind him.

Raihan slowly turned around and spotted Piers standing in the doorway of the guest room. The demon was still in his underwear. His arms were crossed over his bare chest and he was leaning against the doorframe, smirking up at him.

“If ya needed ta take a leak, why not use Lee’s bathroom?” the demon inquired in a whisper.

“Er...um…”

Piers shook his head. “I get it. Ya don’t gotta explain anythin’ to me. After all…” he crossed the space between them and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. “I already know what’s goin’ on here.”

“You...do?”

He nodded. “O’ course.” His eyes darting down to the front of Raihan’s pants and back. The man shifted awkwardly, trying to hide the tent in his pants. “You’ve been underestimatin’ my hearing since ya got here. Don’ think for a second that I didn’ notice yous opening and closing that door every time one of us came and went from this room.”

Raihan blushed with shame. “I...got nothing…”

“Mhm. I know ya don’t.” Piers’s hand slid down from his shoulder to his chest. “Let me help you.”

He shook his head. “No. I still have Plans.”

The demon considered him for a moment before taking a step back. “Come here a moment.” he led the way into the guest room. Raihan followed, curious. He stayed in the doorway and Piers went to fetch something from beside the bed. It wasn’t until he got closer with it that Raihan was able to decipher its shape in the darkness. He blushed again. “I jus’ used this on Lee. It hasn’ been properly cleaned yet. Would you mind…?” he held the toy out to Raihan.

The gym leader’s mind raced. From the sounds he was able to hear through the crack he’d opened in Leon’s door, his crush had been bottoming. But he hadn’t expected it to be so such a large dildo! He stared at the object in shock.

“By the way, it took some work for ‘im ta be able to take it.” Piers explained. Then chuckled. “Me, however, I could do it all day…”

Now about as red as he’d ever been, Raihan snatched the toy out of his hands. “J-Just wash it off in the sink, right?”

“With soap.”

“Right.”

Raihan had meant to turn and leave, but Piers caught him by the arm.

“Is there...anyway I could thank yous?” the demon asked coyly.

Naturally there were a number of things that Raihan could think of to answer a question so clichéd as that one. But he didn’t want a single one of them. Not when he still had those Plans!

Oh...but…

“Um…”

“Yes…?”

“Keep...kissing Lee.”

Piers quirked an eyebrow. “Care to tell me why?”

Raihan looked away from him. “Because I can’t…”

“Why can’t you?”

“Because…”

“Because yer afraid that lettin’ yer feelings be known would ruin the good thing ya have right now?”

Raihan nodded.

“Tell ya what, Rai…” Piers’s hand was back on his shoulder. “I’ll keep kissin’ Lee...but only if you do somethin’ else for me.”

“I’m already taking this thing to wash it.” Raihan stated, waving the dildo slightly.

Piers chuckled. “Oh, that? That was only to embarrass ya. I couldn’ care less if yous washed it ‘r not.” he admitted. “No, if I’m gonna kiss Lee _for_ you, then you owe me something else.”

“...What is it?” Raihan asked apprehensively.

“I wanna watch.”

“Watch…? What’re you talking about?”

Piers eyes fell to the front of his pants again. “I wanna watch whatever yer plannin’ on doin’ in that bathroom, away from Leon.”

"Didn't… Didn't you say you don't like watching?"

"I never said that. I said joinin’ in’s more fun. However, I don' care ta watch a greasy fuck." He brought his other hand up and drew small, lazy circles against the man's chest with a finger and said in a breathy voice, "You, however, are _far_ from what I'd call 'greasy'."

Raihan swallowed thickly. It wasn't as if he'd never been naked in front of another man, seeing as he regularly had to shower in the locker room after a battle. But that? Masturbating in front of Piers? That was something…he’d never even considered doing before. And he didn’t really think he _hated_ the idea… He could feel himself shaking ever so slightly. He was certain the demon could feel it too since his hand was still on his shoulder.

Well… At the very least, he couldn't say he had had any Plans for the first time he would do something like that.

Slowly, Raihan turned away from him and out of his grasp.

“C-Come on…” he muttered before leaving the room.

Piers stared for a split-second, wide eyed with disbelief. But then he grinned and followed after the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gets what he wants.  
> Leon gets kisses.  
> Raihan gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry 'bout the wait. Work got busy and then NaNoWriMo started so I used a few days of that as an excuse to get started on a RaiLeon Ranma AU (that is posted already, if you wanna check it out)!!
> 
> Um... So I want to give a WARNING for this chapter that some uncomfortable stuff is mentioned (though not portrayed or gone into detail) but I also don't want to give specifics and spoil it all??? So if you're sensitive to that stuff go look at the end notes for the specifics. I hope you all choose to continue with this fic and enjoy it regardless!

To say that Raihan felt awkward walking into that bathroom with Piers right behind him was an understatement. It didn’t help any that the demon stood back and watched him expectantly, clearly waiting for him to do something. Raihan quickly thought about his options. He could just sit on the toilet like he would have, but then he’d be in full view of the demon. Or he could hop in the shower and use the frosted glass and possibly the water to obscure the view.

“Don’ think about it so hard.” Piers said calmly. “Jus’ do whatcha want.”

Raihan set the dildo he was still holding in the sink and, with a deep breath, sat upon the closed toilet. It was what he was  _ going _ to do, after all. Piers put his back to the far wall and slid down it until he was sitting. The gym leader watched him and then closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath. He’d agreed to do this, but if he was going to do it then he  _ had _ to ignore the demon’s presence. Forget that he was there.

But try as he might, he just couldn’t. He could feel those eyes on him.

He opened his eyes and turned to the toy in the sink. It was pretty big… And Piers had said that Leon had taken it not that long ago, albeit with some effort. He swallowed.

“Does… Does Lee…like ‘em that big…?” he asked softly.

Piers smirked. “From what I can tell? Nah. He said he’s plenty fine with average.”

“I… I see…” He felt a small wash of relief.

“Y’know, Lee paints a real pretty picture bottomin’.” Piers stated. “Lyin’ there pantin’ and moanin’. Back arched, dick hard and drippin’…”

Raihan flushed and closed his eyes again. “Those sound like some sort of raunchy song lyrics. It’s not helping…”

“It’s not? Ah, maybe ya need more detail. Like how ‘is cum gets all caught up in all that chest hair o’ his.”

Raihan nearly choked as the image forced itself into his head against his will. Leon lying on his back with sticky cum splattered across his belly and chest, cloying up the dark purple hairs that did little to conceal his toned body. He wanted to fight it, but honestly his dick had jumped so hard at it. He swallowed again. “I… I couldn’t help but notice that… How hairy he is… He wasn’t like that four or five years ago.”

“Oh, so that’s new?” Piers asked with curiosity.

The gym leader nodded. “The last time I saw him anywhere near as naked as tonight was when we were teenagers.  _ Arceus _ he’s grown…”

“I take it ya enjoyed seeing ‘im in his underwear, then?”

Stiffly, Raihan nodded again. “He’s so… _ fucking sexy _ . And I don’t think he even realizes it. It drives me crazy seeing him walking around in those tight shirts and those  _ tiny _ shorts that he likes to wear.  _ Fuck! _ ”

Unconsciously, the man’s hand found the front of his shorts and he began palming himself through his clothing. He’d been turned on since Leon had walked out of the bathroom. Arceus, he felt like he’d blue screened when he saw him standing there practically in his full glory! He wasn’t even sure where that joking comment he’d made had come from! And then as if that wasn’t enough he’d been hard since first cracking open the bedroom door and hearing the former champion  _ moan _ . And then Leon just… _ kept moaning! _ Raihan knew he wasn’t going to last long, and honestly, he couldn’t bring himself to care about that.

“Does Lee… Does he really like kissing as much as you said? Or was that just to get a rise out of me?”

Raihan could  _ hear _ the smirk in Piers’s voice. “Oh yes. Once he gets started it’s near impossible to make ‘im stop. An’ if ya can’t keep up with his lips he’ll jus’ find other parts of ya to kiss instead. Yer neck…yer chest…yer stomach……” The demon purposefully left the next obvious step hanging in the air. It sent a chill down Raihan’s spine. “He enjoys legs, too, by the way. Yous should see the marks he left on mine.” Piers chuckled. “Oh, but those are on the front o' me.”

Raihan  _ whined _ . Although whether it was from the thought of the other man so intimately bathing his partner with kisses or whether it was from the idea of seeing the marks Piers claimed to have he didn’t know. What he did know was that he wanted  _ more _ .

“And does he… Has he ever…sucked you off?”

The demon hummed with delight. “Of course~” he purred. “That mouth o’ his is such a tease, but  _ oh _ so good. He’ll suck ya dry like it’s nothin’, all while watchin’ yous with those ‘innocent’ gold eyes o’ his.”

That had the man gasping, and he stuffed his free hand into his mouth to dampen the noise. He still had his eyes closed and it was aiding in his ability to imagine a pair “innocent” and daring eyes staring up at him from between his legs. He could feel himself throbbing in his shorts as the Leon in his mind’s eye toyed with the edges of his clothes before sliding a hand up and rubbing at Raihan’s raging hard-on himself.

Without really thinking, Raihan slid his hands into his shorts and boxers and  _ finally _ pulled his cock free of its confines. He heard Piers take in a shaking breath, and for a moment Raihan was reminded that the demon was there. But honestly? He was past the point of caring. Especially not when he was finally able to wrap a hand around his cock and begin to stroke it.

“And… And what about…his dick?” Raihan asked.

Piers’s voice was becoming breathy. “Oh, that? Mmm, it’s delightful... Thick an’ veiny. An’ it gets such a nice, angry red when he’s close to cummin’.” Raihan heard something slick. “He knows how ta use it, too. Slow an’ steady, fast an’ rough, somewhere in between an’ intimate. He can do it all. An’ he’s quite generous, always tryin’ ta make me cum first.” The demon chuckled. “Although that might be because he gets off to it.”

Raihan licked his lips. They felt so dry from how much he was panting now. “Y-You mean he likes the sense of power, or he likes seeing his partner c-cum?”

“Both, I think. Though he’s only admitted to the latter.”

“Ah,  _ shit! _ ”

Of their own volition, Raihan’s eyes slipped open again. His vision was blurry, and it took him a second to locate Piers sitting on the bathroom floor. And when he did it took him another second to realize what it was he was looking at.

The front of the demon’s pants was tented. But more than that, Piers’s hand was buried beneath them and moving just about as frantically across his own length as Raihan was with his. Piers himself was breathing heavily and watching him intently. Despite knowing that they were now staring at each other, Raihan didn’t let up what he was doing. His dick throbbed in his hand and in that moment it was the least of his worries that this was the first sexual thing he’d ever done with another person.

And then, just for a second, Piers’s hand slipped and Raihan caught a flash of smooth pink skin through his shorts.

The gym leader tipped his head back and  _ moaned _ . He was no longer looking at the demon, but suddenly that was all this thoughts were on. He imagined Piers taking himself out completely; seeing that pink cock of his dribbling in his hand. Watching as the demon stroked himself to completion and his cum making a mess of the bathroom floor tiles. Seeing his face as he came and his chest rise as fall as he remembered how to breathe again afterward.

And just like that Raihan himself was coming. He saw white and muffled his cries with his hand again. He felt his dick releasing spurt after spurt of his seed, and he was sure he looked a mess because of it. But he heard Piers groaning in the lewdest of ways and he was certain that he had just come too.

It took a while for either of them to move after that. The man didn’t bother to try and count the minutes, but he knew it had been a lot of them. He rolled his head forward again and slowly cracked his eyes open. He’d had them shut so tightly that for a moment the light in the bathroom blinded him. He looked down at Piers. The demon still had his hand in his pants, his dick not visible but a very wet spot was present by his hand. Raihan suppressed a whimper.

He finally took a look at himself to assess the damage. His hand was a complete mess, and his shirt and shorts had to be cleaned up as well. Raihan took a deep breath and forced himself to stand. His legs felt shaky, which was unusual for him even after masturbating. He noticed as he went to the sink that the floor would need wiping up as well. First thing was first though and he rinsed off his hand and cock in the sink. Then he took a handful of toilet paper and passed it to Piers who, before thanking him, muttered a quiet apology.  _ Then _ Raihan took another handful in order to wipe the rest of himself and the spot on the floor up.

He threw the soiled wad into the toilet and tucked himself back into his shorts. He saw through the corner of his eye that Piers was tugging down his pants a little and quickly turned away. He still had the dildo to wash, after all. It was only when he heard Piers add his bit of paper to the toilet and then flushed it that Raihan dared look the demon’s way again. It was still pretty obvious what he’d done from the wet spot, but at least he was covered up.

“Ya really didn’  _ have _ ta clean that, y’know.” Piers stated, pointing to the dildo.

“I know.” Raihan replied. He turned off the water and dried the toy on the hand towel before passing it back to the demon. “Here. Lee’s gonna expect you to have it.”

Piers nodded and took it from him. “By the way, I can see why ya’d be curious if Lee likes ‘em big.” He chuckled. “Don’ worry, I don’ think ‘larger than average’ will be a problem fer him at all.”

The man blushed. “Don’t… Don’t go telling him anything about that, okay?”

“Oh don’ worry, yer ‘secret’s’ safe with me.”

Raihan wasn’t sure if he believed him, but he didn’t exactly feel at risk either. He stared down at the demon for a long moment before turning to the bathroom door. “We should get some sleep.”

Whether the demon was in agreement or not, he didn’t know. But Raihan quietly opened the door and turned out the light. He heard Piers mutter a “good night” behind him, to which he just gave a short wave over his shoulder. The demon closed his door just before Raihan got back into Leon’s room.

He laid down on the futon, taking his time to get comfortable. Despite how late it was and how tired he was, Raihan’s mind was racing. The full weight of what he’d just done was beginning to settle in on him and it was all he could do not to  _ panic! _

He’d just masturbated in front of another person. Not only that, but he’d gone ahead and taken his dick out of his pants! Piers had seen  _ everything! _ And oh Arceus, he’d been asking so many embarrassing things of the demon. And all of it about Leon. Very, very private things about the man he was crushing on. And Piers had told him all about it?! Why?!? Was it just to feed into his fantasy so that Raihan  _ could _ cum in front of him!?

Oh…

But…

He hadn’t actually cum to thoughts of Leon, had he?

_ Shit… _

Now that he thought about, while everything to do with the former champion had been hot as hell, what finally did him in was… Was thinking about  _ Piers _ . The demon had been so helpful in feeding into his usual wank fantasies, making them so much more vivid than normal, and yet it was the thought of the demon jizzing all over the damned floor that did the job!

Raihan buried his face in his hands in shame. He really couldn’t ignore Piers’s presence, could he?

*****

Piers couldn’t help but hum as he cooked breakfast the following morning. Having preyed upon both men the night before had him feeling full and satisfied in ways he hadn’t in  _ years _ . He didn’t even mind it so much when Raihan wasn’t awake by the time Leon returned from his morning run. He did, however, surprise Leon by grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him in for a kiss before the man could get a shower.

He was done with his cooking by the time the former champion had washed himself up and gotten himself mostly dressed. Piers served him with a smile, stole another kiss, and then sat down to eat with him. Leon asked if he knew anything about why Raihan was still sound asleep, but Piers only shrugged and suggested that he needed the rest after learning the truth last night. Leon seemed to buy it.

Again, Piers stole another kiss when he gathered up their dishes. This time the man actually smiled and chuckled.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” he asked.

Knowing he couldn’t simply say “nothing” and move on, Piers chose something that sounded feasible. “Jus’ happy ta have the truth out there. So we don’ have ta keep lyin’ ta Rai and sneakin’ around.”

Leon turned a light shade of pink, but smiled softly down at the floor and nodded in agreement. “Yeah… It is kind of nice.”

The man went on ahead to finish getting dressed while Piers started the dishes. It was the demon’s turn to be surprised by Leon suddenly putting a hand on his hip and turning Piers around to face him. They kissed again, and then again, and then again. It was when Leon went in to nip at his ear that Piers finally spoke up.

“Shouldn’t yous be on yer way ta work?”

Leon deflated a little and stepped away from him. “Yeah…”

“Don’ get me wrong, I’d love fer yous ta fuck my brains out right now, but I know ya need to work.”

Leon kissed him one more time. “You’re right. I’ll be leaving then. See you…at noon? Or tonight?”

Piers chuckled. “Tonight. I think Rai’ll wanna deliver yer lunch again.”

“In that case…” Leon swiped one more kiss before moving away from him to prevent himself from doing more. “Thanks for lunch!”

The demon waved him off and waited until he heard the man leave the house before he returned to his chore.

Once he was finished, Piers stretched and considered what to do next. There wasn’t any cleaning that needed to be done, from what he could tell. Leon liked doing the laundry himself. He’d just gotten groceries. Raihan was still asleep…

Curiously, Piers made his way down the hall and peered into Leon’s bedroom. The man was lying on his side on the futon, blanket pulled up over his face. The demon stared at him for a few seconds and considered the possibility that he was only pretending to sleep. His breathing was calm and even, but Piers knew that some people were good at faking it.

He silently slipped into the room and knelt down beside Raihan’s form. A part of him wanted to try lying down and cuddling up to him just to see what he’d do. But he also had a feeling that if Raihan  _ was _ trying to hide and fake sleep then it meant Piers being flirty with him in any capacity might not be welcomed. Instead he went and sat on the edge of Leon’s bed.

“Oi…” he said with a level voice. “You awake?” He waited a moment for a response. “Hey, Rai. Rai!” He waited again, and then sighed. “Look, if yer freakin’ out then talk ta me. Its better ta talk than ta wallow in yer own head, y’know.”

Slowly, Raihan shifted. He turned over onto his back and then onto his other side. The blanket was still up over his nose, but his eyes were open and he stared up at Piers.

“Good. Yer awake.” Piers stated, a little more dryly than he’d meant to.

“Is…Lee gone…?” the man asked. His voice was softer than the demon had expected.

Piers nodded. “He left a bit ago. Yer breakfast is waitin’ for ya.”

The man’s eyes fell to the floor near Piers’s feet. “Oh…”

The demon waited a moment and then sighed. “Look. I won’ force ya ta talk. But you should at least come ‘n’ eat.” With his piece said, the demon stood up and left the bedroom.

He returned to the kitchen and made himself busy by cleaning the stove even though it really didn’t need it. He felt a small victory when Raihan sluggishly made his way into the kitchen a minute later. Piers served him up his part of the meal and Raihan sat down and began eating in silence. The demon gave him some space by continuing his makeshift chore. Only once Raihan was halfway through is food did Piers try speaking to him again.

“Did ya sleep at all last night?”

Raihan gave a shrug. “I got a few hours…”

“Did ya sleep  _ well _ those few hours?”

The man was silent. Piers sighed.

“Listen… I… I’m sorry…if I made ya do somethin’ ya weren’t okay with.”

Raihan shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault. Or, should I say, I’m not… I’m not  _ upset _ by what happened last night. I’m just… There’s a lot in my head right now because of it.”

The demon nodded knowingly. “I’ll bet there is…”

They returned to silence as the man finished up his meal. Piers cleaned his dishes and then they both went out into the living room together at the same time. Raihan fell down onto the couch and brought out his phone. He didn’t do anything with it, though, instead just sort of held it and then dropped it onto his stomach to stare at the ceiling instead. Piers took a seat in an armchair and watched him.

Several minutes passed, and it was Raihan who broke the silence over them.

“Lee… He’s been worried about you, you know?”

Piers perked up. Of all the things the man could have said, that was the  _ last _ thing he’d expected. “Why?”

Raihan chewed at his bottom lip. “He says you get ‘weird’ when he wants to make you…you know.” At Piers’s raised eyebrow, he flushed, sighed, and clarified, “When he wants to make you come.”

The demon’s eyes widened. That… That was  _ definitely _ not where he thought this morning was going to go. He had thought that Raihan would want to talk about what happened, would need to work through some things to accept the fact that he had done something sexual with a person other than Leon. And yet, here they were, with Raihan trying to pry into Piers’s business in a completely unrelated subject.

“He also said that you had said something about it having been a while. And last night after we'd… After we'd finished, you apologized out of nowhere. I’ve gotta ask… Are  _ you _ okay?”

The genuine concern on the man’s face as he asked caused a lump to form in Piers’s throat. The demon looked down at the floor, the complete opposite direction from Raihan.

So it’d come to this, huh?

Piers sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m…a succubus…” he said matter-of-factly. “A demon o' lust an' bodily pleasure that preys upon men. Normally I feed in one of two ways. I either come 'ere to the human world briefly, drain my prey of what I can in their sleep, an' then I erase any memory they may have o' me or leave 'em feeling as if I were jus' a dream, an' then I go home. Or…” he sighed again. “ _ Or _ some poor sap makes a stupid wish an' practically tears an opening for one o' my kind to come to yer world to freely feed off of 'em.”

“Like Lee?”

Piers nodded. “Except…usually the ones who're desperate enough ta summon a succubus aren’t…they aren’t the types you’d  _ want _ ta have sex with.” He grit his teeth and practically spat out, “They’re filthy degenerates who’ve never had a healthy relationship in their lives and the only thing they think o' other people is how to use 'em to their own benefit. They’re greasy fucks who wank off to who-knows-what sorts of vile things they’ve found on the in'rnet at 4am. The only sexual experiences they’ve ever had, if they've even had it, were entirely self-servin' and anythin' more'n that is pointless in their eyes! They’re the kind who would rape an innocent just to satisfy their disgustin', shriveled dicks because no one actually wants ta fuck 'em! An my kind? Well, there're no laws protectin'  _ us _ . So even the ones who might'n't do harm to a human don't give a shit. They'll lock us in a closet fer weeks on end and yank us out by the hair only to throw us onta the floor and fuck us 'til we bleed! They force their way inta any orifice they want, and if they don’t like the ones we have, they’ll  _ make _ ones to fuck. Their own little glory holes in a pretty little meat suit whose sole purpose is ta be a  _ sleeve _ for their putrid, rotting, little cocks!”

The demon wasn’t aware that Raihan had been staring at him, mouth agape and eyes the size of dinner plates. He also wasn’t aware that he had pulled his own feet up onto the chair and his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His body had sought out comfort all on its own as he continued to stare unseeing down at the floor.

“Holy shit…” Raihan breathed after a very long pause. 

Piers pursed his lips and his own eyes widened.  _ He hadn’t meant to say all of that! _ Yet somehow, the moment he started talking about it, it was as if the floodgates had opened up. He felt himself beginning to shake. He’d certainly thought about all of those things before, but he’d never once  _ dared _ today say anything about it to anyone!

“…Even in my world…where sex isn’t taboo…we…” he closed his eyes and drew in a deep, shuddering breath. “We don’…really talk about…that… It’s somethin' we’ve all experienced. But we don’ talk about it. 'Cause we all know. An' it’s easier ta just… Ta ignore it.” He shook his head, slowly. “An' pretend it doesn’ happen.”

The demon nearly screamed as he was suddenly hoisted up from his place on the armchair. He stared, confused, up at Raihan as the man adjusted his hold on him. The gym leader was holding him in a bridal carry and brought him all the way down the hall to Leon’s bedroom. Piers was deposited gently onto the bed and before he could ask what was going on the man had begun to bundle him up in as many blankets and sheets as he could, including the one lying on the futon that he had used that night. Only once he ran out of blankets did Raihan lie down and pull Piers back into his arms. The demon was now trapped in a tight, warm embrace against the man’s chest.

"This is something my dad used to do for me when I was upset." Raihan explained with a weak laugh. “I’m sorry…” he said, his voice threatening to crack. Belatedly, Piers realized that he was close to crying. They  _ both _ were. “I had no idea…”

Piers closed his eyes and allowed the man to simply hold him. “S’not yer fault. Good humans rarely know exactly what the bad ones do.”

“Still… I’m sorry…”

The demon breathed a quiet, calming sigh. Although it did little to stop a couple of tears from falling from his eyes. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. None of this was Raihan’s fault. The man hadn’t even meant to drag up such terrible memories. He’d only expressed an honest curiosity about something he probably found unusual.

“S’not yer fault…” Piers repeated.

Raihan was stroking his hair now. “I… I don’t want to make this worse but… What you’re saying is…you get ‘weird’ about coming because…” he shuddered. “Because-”

“'Cause countless men've beaten me fer tryin' ta derive  _ some _ sort of joy from their self-servin' acts. Yes. Too many find it disgustin' an' disrespectful fer their 'toy' to feel any sorta pleasure.”

Piers felt Raihain's lips press against his forehead and his eyes flew open with shock.

“I’m sorry.” The man repeated again.

Slowly, Piers’s eyes slid closed again and he allowed himself to cuddle closer to him. “…Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: mentions of rape, physical abuse, violence, and what I can only think to describe as "sexual violence"! If you're sensitive to that stuff and want to know when to prepare yourself, start when Raihan says that Leon's been worried about Piers.
> 
> Aaaand with that out of the way, um...so this chapter sure started and ended in two _very_ different places, now didn't it? ^-^; I'm not really sure how that happened but also I knew that Piers's rant was coming so like...I'm not complaining.  
> Leave zigzagoon plushies in the comments for our poor baby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan comes up with a way to cheer Piers up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have 5000 words of fluff to make up for the sads from last chapter!

Despite everything, it was Raihan who ended up falling asleep. Piers quietly listened to him breathing, letting it continue to relax him. The bundle he had been made into was becoming a bit warm for his liking but he ignored it in favor of letting the man sleep. After all, he knew that Raihan hadn’t slept well and that the previous night had been stressful for him.

It was only when lunch time was approaching that Piers decided it was time for them to get up. He shifted in his blanket wrappings and managed to free one of his arms. With it he gently shook the man holding him until he began to stir. Raihan raised a hand to his eyes and rubbed at them as he came too. He spotted Piers and grinned sheepishly at him.

“Sorry… How long was I out…?” he asked groggily.

“Few hours.” Piers answered him plainly. “Don’ sweat it. Yer tired.”

Raihan nodded. And didn’t move from holding the demon.

Piers huffed. “I need ta get up ‘n’ make lunch.”

Finally it seemed to click and Raihan pulled his arms away. And helped him unravel from the blankets.

“You can stay there fer a bit.” Piers told him. “Catch another quick nap.” He smirked. “I know the bed smells like Lee.”

Raihan flushed and sat up with him. “No, it’s fine. I should get a shower or something anyway.”

Leaving him to do what he pleased, Piers returned to the kitchen. He looked through the fridge as he tried to think of something to make. He heard the water in Leon’s bathroom turn on and chuckled to himself. He had to wonder, if only briefly, what the chances were of seeing Raihan naked if he snuck back into the former champion’s bedroom.

But he was good. Instead he began taking out what ingredients he would need along with the required cooking implements. Leon was probably looking forward to whatever he was going to make and Piers didn’t want to disappoint him just because he was constantly horny.

Raihan came back out not too long after, smelling clean and freshly shaven of what little stubble he’d had and changed into new clothes. The man scrolled through his socials while Piers went on with his cooking. The silence between them didn’t bother him much. Raihan looked like his little nap had helped him a lot, and Piers had surprisingly calmed down quite a bit in that time as well.

Without thinking, the demon began to hum again.

*****

Raihan promised with a grin that he would deliver the food safely. Piers had worked so hard to make it, now it was his turn. The demon thanked him and then Raihan was gone.

The route to Battle Tower was one that he knew fairly well, so Raihan let himself take the walk on autopilot. With all that Piers had unloaded on him he had a lot to think about. He hoped that Leon would be available to talk to. Raihan had no intentions of sharing anything too too private, but he wanted to inform the other man of what he’d learned nonetheless.

The other man wasn’t in his office when Raihan arrived. He was a little disappointed, but not worried. He set the food on his desk and dropped into his chair. He brought his phone back out and continued scrolling through what he’d been looking at earlier. Sonia was in Hulbury visiting Nessa and the two were busily sharing their exploits with everyone.

Swimming, shopping, trying out one too many deserts at various cafes…

It was pretty cute, Raihan decided.

Around ten minutes later Leon finally entered his office. He wasn’t surprised to see Raihan this time, since Piers had said that the man would probably be the one to deliver his lunch. What he _was_ surprised by was the direction the conversation went almost immediately after they’d greeted each other.

“I’m gonna take Piers to the Wild Area this afternoon.” Raihan stated.

Leon blinked at him, a forkful of food halfway to his mouth. “That’s fine, but…why?”

Raihan sat on the edge of his desk and breathed a sigh. “He um… He accidentally told me some stuff this morning. I’m not gonna go into detail and repeat it all. I don’t think I _can_. But he explained why he gets squirrelly…” That had Leon’s full attention. “He said, and I quote, ‘I’m a succubus. The ones who're desperate enough to summon a succubus aren’t the types you’d _want_ to have sex with.’ And um… Yeah. From what he’d said I can see why.”

Leon set his fork down, realization setting in as he stared unseeing at his meal. “Oh… I mean… That does make sense…”

“Yeah…” the taller man agreed. There was a pause, and then he added, “He seems to be doing better after we took a nap together. But I’m still taking him to Bridge Field. We should be back before you are.”

The former champion thought about it for a second and then turned a knowing grin up at his friend. “Bridge Field, huh?”

Raihan flashed him a grin of his own. In that moment they both knew what he was getting up to and he hadn’t even needed to explain it. “Yep!”

“Well then, I hope you two have fun. Are you going by taxi or Flygon?”

“I was thinking Flygon. He’s faster.”

Leon gave a little hum. “Flying there on the back of your own pokemon, huh? That’s awfully intimate, you know.”

Raihan sputtered. “Says the one who’s been fucking him!” Belatedly he realized that his voice was too high when he’d shouted. Damn his inability to hide how flustered he was!

Leon, thankfully, had the dignity to blush. But he still laughed. “He’s a succubus…”

“Uh-huh… Anyway, I should get out of your hair so you can eat. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Right. Have fun!”

Raihan gave him a wave and then left his office. As he rode the elevator down he double-checked the weather at Bridge Field. According to the reports it was sunny, maybe a little cloudy, out there. Perfect!

*****

Raihan found Piers lying on the sofa idly singing to himself. He had intended on grabbing his pokemon and taking them to a Pokemon Center before breaking the news to him, but instead he found himself standing in the doorway watching him. It took Piers half a minute before he seemed to realize that the man was there.

“Welcome back.” He said.

The gym leader blinked, a little dazed for some reason. “Hey. Get yourself ready. I’m gonna grab my pokemon, get them all healed up, and then we’re gonna go for a little trip.”

Piers sat up curiously. “A trip?”

“I’m taking you to the Wild Area.” Raihan stated, heading down the hall. He heard Piers follow after him. “There’s something out there I want you to see.”

“Um…okay…?” the demon clearly didn’t know what to do with this information.

“Take a quick shower and put on something comfortable. We’ll be outside for a while.” Raihan paused. “Do you need sunscreen?”

“Probably.”

“I think Lee keeps some in his medicine cabinet. Go ahead and use that. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He grabbed his pokeballs and left the house again. Piers, still confused, went ahead and did as suggested. He found the sunscreen under the _sink_ in Leon’s bathroom, but he wasn’t going to be picky. By the time he was all ready to go Raihan had come back and was waiting for him by the front door. The man snatched a spare key that Leon kept on the table and locked the door behind them.

Piers watched him as he released his flygon and took a moment to pet and talk to it. Only when Raihan suggested that Piers come up and say hello did the demon move from the front step. He held out a hand hesitantly and after giving a few sniffs Flygon eagerly stuffed his snout against it, wanting Piers to pet him. The demon gave it a few strokes, smiling a little when it wagged its tail.

“Do you want to sit up front or behind me?” Raihan asked him.

“What?”

“We’re going to fly on Flygon’s back.” He stated, grinning brightly and patting his pokemon on its aforementioned back. “So, do you want to sit in front of or behind me?”

Piers looked between the two, seemingly confused about what was happening. “Um… Behind yous, I guess?”

“Okay!” Raihan snapped his fingers and pointed for Flygon to lie down. It did so obediently. Raihan stepped over it and sat on its shoulders. He motioned for Piers to get on. The demon stepped up and carefully seated himself it right behind him. “You’re gonna want to hang on.” Piers wrapped his arms around the gym leader’s midsection. “Alright boy, to the Wild Area!”

The flygon stood upright again, jolting Piers around enough that he clung on even tighter. Raihan only laughed. And then the pokemon flapped its wings and took off into the air. The demon suppressed a shriek and practically squeezed the man. It wasn’t until he felt the pokemon level out that he dared even raise his head up to look around.

The world below them was small and whizzed by faster than Piers had ever seen it. In fact, he could see the edges of Wyndon and the snowy route beyond it. He wasn’t aware enough of Galar geographically to know where they were headed and he began to worry that he hadn’t dressed warmly enough. He felt Raihan pat one of his hands.

“Route 10 isn’t too long. We’ll be through it in no time and then you’ll _really_ get to see what Galar’s like!” he announced.

“Where’re we going?” Piers decided to ask.

“Like I said, the Wild Area! It’s a ways to the south of here. In fact, we’re going to pass over Hammerlocke before we reach it. That’s where I’m from, by the way.”

“I know. About yous and Hammerlocke, that is. So… Is it gonna be far?”

“It’ll probably take us a couple of hours to get where we’re going. It’s about an hour to Hammerlocke and I’m guessing it will take about as long to reach the part of the Wild Area we’re going…” Raihan reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. He quickly searched up a map of the region and then held it out for Piers. The demon took it and stared as the gym leader explained. “Wyndon is way up there in the north. Circhester is to the southeast and Hammerlocke to the south. The Wild Area is just further south from my home. The place we’re going is close to that river running through it near Motostoke. The area’s called Bridge Field.”

“Why there?”

“You’ll have to wait and see!”

Piers eyed the map again for another moment before handing the phone back to him. “Right…”

“By the way…” Raihan pointed at the screen briefly. “This city here near Hammerlock and Circhester is Spikemuth. That’s the place Sonia thought you were from.”

“Good ta know, I guess.”

The man chuckled. “It’s an interesting city. The whole thing’s in a gigantic shipping container. Because of that it’s basically only got one road going through it. And despite what Sonia and Leon said I kind of like the place. The people can be a bit rough around the edges, but most of them are kind and welcoming folk.”

“Ah…” Piers didn’t know what to say to that. “I guess…I might have ta see it someday.”

Raihan nodded. He took a moment to stretch his arms above his head. Piers was briefly impressed that the man was willing to take his hands off his Flygon at all while they were in the air. “Anyway, I suggest you get comfortable. We’re still a long way’s out.”

Piers made to sit up more, but the moment he felt the wind blowing against his face he shivered and hunkered back down again. They were out over Route 10 and the air was cold and Piers was definitely not dressed for it. Raihan, being a _lot_ bigger than him, made for the perfect wind shield.

“I don’t blame you.” The man stated. “I don’t like the cold either. It’s why I’m always wearing hoodies. But don’t worry. We’ll be away from Route 10 soon enough.” He promised.

The demon chose to trust him, although he didn’t stop hiding behind him. Raihan made no word of protest and instead fiddled with his phone some more. Piers couldn’t see what he was doing, but that didn’t bother him too much. He closed his eyes and simply waited.

For a while all he felt was cold air rushing passed his legs and the warmth of the man’s body through his hoodie. And somehow…it was beginning to relax him. Piers had to force himself to keep his eyes open. He decided to look around them. Take in the sight of the snow and the occasional pokemon off in the distance. He didn’t dare try to look down. Not when doing so meant leaning over and potentially slipping off of Raihan’s pokemon. He may have wings but Piers was _not_ built to fly!

They were coming up on a mountain. Before Piers could wonder if they were going to go around it, Raihan’s flygon flapped its wings and gained some altitude. As they closed in on it Piers noticed that they were basically above it already and it didn’t take too much more for Flygon to go up and over. As soon as they’d cleared the mountain Piers could feel the temperature changing and he dared to sit up again.

His eyes widened. The city of Hammerlocke was off in the distance; its walls and towers piercing the horizon. Piers had been to the human world many times, but this was the first time he’d ever seen one of its cities from such a distance. Saying it was breathtaking might have been a stretch, but it was impressive and amazing nonetheless.

Raihan seemed to sense the demon’s moment of awe and he chuckled again. “You see the big castle in the middle there?” he felt Piers nod against him. “I consider all of Hammerlocke to be my turf and I take great pride in it, but that castle there is where my stadium is. It’s also where the power plant for the entire region lies, along with the vault where some of the most precious historical documents of Galar are kept. I consider all of it to be my treasure, and I’m proud to be the one guarding it all.”

Piers smirked. “People joke ‘bout yous being a dragon a lot, y’know.”

“Oh, you’ve heard?” the man laughed. “Maybe I _am_ a dragon! I could be half-duraludon!”

Piers shook his head and gave him a quick squeeze around his middle. “Yer not hard enough fer that.” He paused, snickered, and added, “But I could _make_ ya that hard…”

Raihan tensed up. “I…would rather you not. Especially while we’re flying…”

“Hm. A shame. We’re gonna be flying a while, aren’t we? Could afford at least a _quick_ handy.”

“It’s precisely _because_ we’re flying that I would rather not. I don’t need to chance either of us falling off.”

“Yer loss.” Piers laughed. “But the offer’s on the table if ya change yer mind.”

“I’m good…” Raihan promised.

As they flew over the city, the gym leader kept calling out and pointing to various places of interest. Piers did his best to keep up with the man but honestly half of what he said went clear over his head. Cafes, the vault, boutiques, the Pokemon Centers, a park, a newly renovated apartment complex… It didn’t help that they sailed passed everything so quickly that by the time Raihan had indicated a place it was already gone and Piers hadn’t seen it at all. But the demon let him talk. Honestly this was the most he’d ever heard the man do so and it was surprisingly interesting to listen to him. Like an enthusiastic teacher at a podium on the first day of school.

Except Raihan didn’t have glasses. And that was a shame. He’d probably look good in them.

And then, just as suddenly as they had reached the city, they’d left it. Piers was certain it had to have been a fifteen or more minute flight, but Raihan had filled his head with so much information (that he’d already mostly forgotten, whoops) that the time had felt like it had flown by…no pun intended.

But more than that, Piers was in absolute _awe_ at what came next. Once the walls of Hammerlocke had been cleared all that came next was…vastness.

Piers had no other way to describe it. Not in one word, anyway. Sprawling plains and huge, wide forests and a massive desert and lakes and rivers and…

Everything _wild_.

There was no doubt about it. “Wild Area” was a perfect name for the whole lot of it. Raihan let the demon take it all in for a moment before he began again with pointing out places of interest. Only this time everything was so huge that Piers actually had the time to see what he was talking about if only because it felt like they were barely moving due to how _big_ the place was.

“That over there is Lake of Outrage. There’s a hidden area of land behind it that’s a great place to find dragon-type pokemon. It’s one of my favorite parts of the Wild Area, if you couldn’t guess. That desert there is Dusty Bowl. A good place to go for sandstorm training. See that bridge waaaay off in the distance?”

Piers had to squint, but he could just barely make out a humongous stone bridge near the horizon. “Yeah.”

“That’s part of Route 5. It connects Turffield to Hulbury. Hulbury is where our friend Nessa lives.”

“Is that where we’re goin’?”

Raihan shook his head. “Nope! We’re going even further than that. Bridge Field is located close to Motostoke. That bridge connects Motostoke Outskirts to the city. So we won’t see it for a little while yet.”

Piers tried to remember the map that he’d been shown. He’d taken a good look at it, but his memory was far from photographic. He couldn’t remember how many bridges were around or where the routes were. So instead he simply nodded and went back to taking in the absolutely _gorgeous_ site of the Wild Area expanding out all around them.

Neither of them spoke for a while. The demon spent his time looking around and Raihan seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Route 5’s bridge came and went, and Piers could just see another one coming into view. He’d assumed _that_ was where they were headed, but didn’t voice as such. He was kind of enjoying the quiet now, honestly. Not that he didn’t like the man’s excited chattering but the quiet suited the view better.

Instead he let his assumptions be confirmed as they gradually began to descend. Piers found himself clinging tighter to Raihan again as they grew closer and closer to the ground. The demon had confidence that Flygon would land them safely, but it was unnerving nonetheless to see the ground coming upon them so quickly.

Finally, the pokemon beat its wings steadily and rotated its body so that it could land on its hind feet. The impact was a bit jarring, but Raihan handled it all in stride, which helped Piers. That was, until Raihan pried Piers’s hands off of him and then slid down off of Flygon’s back. The demon sat there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what he should be doing. Thankfully, the pokemon leaned down and made it easier for him to climb off.

The gym leader pet and praised his pokemon for taking them both such a long way. He fed it some berries and gave it a kiss on the head before returning it to its pokeball for some rest. Piers watched the whole thing with mild amusement and waited to find out what they were doing.

“Alright…” Raihan said, taking out his phone and checking the map to ensure that they were in the right place. “The thing I want to show you should be around here…” he glanced around. “We probably won’t see it because of how we came in, though. Come on, we’ve got a bit of hiking of to do.”

He set off in a seemingly random direction, but then, what did Piers know? The demon followed him without a word of protest. In fact, he could feel his curiosity build with each step. Were they going to a specific part of this area? Was there some kind of cool rock formation Raihan wanted him to see? Or maybe there was a person he wanted the demon to talk to. Honestly it could have been anything and that only made the wait _worse_.

They kept walking for quite some time. By the demon’s estimation they’d been out there for nearly half an hour and still hadn’t found what they were after. Occasionally a pokemon would peer out of the grass around them and watch. Piers would stare back them, admittedly a bit curious as to what kind of creature it was. Then, suddenly, Raihan stopped. It was so sudden that Piers had nearly run into him. The demon came to stand beside him and peered up at him, puzzled. The gym leader held up a hand to keep him quiet and stared off into the distance, eyes narrowing in concentration. Piers tried to follow his gaze, but couldn’t see anything.

Cautiously, Raihan leaned down a little closer to his ear. “Wait here. Stay quiet.” He whispered. Piers did as he was told and watched as the gym leader set anything he had on him that might make a sound down on the ground.

Then the man began to step forward.

He took each step carefully, eyes trained on the same spot he’d been looking at. When he’d made it about ten yards from Piers he knelt down. And then he _sat_ down. And held his hand out towards a seemingly random patch of tall grass.

Piers heard him make a soft clicking noise, the kind a person might make to call a small pokemon to them.

And then a small pokemon peeked its head out of the grass.

And then another.

And another.

And another.

One-by-one seven different little pokemon approached the gym leader and sniffed at him. Some sort of blue frog, a blue floating one, something small and insect-like... But Piers’s eyes fixated on one of the pokemon in particular. A furry one with odd black and white striping. While the gym leader began to talk to all of them and was starting to coo over the ones that came especially close to him, Piers simply watched the one.

With odd zig-zagging steps it came all the way up to Raihan and sniffed at his shoe. Raihan held out a hand and it sniffed that too. And then it started to climb up onto him along with another one. And then…

Raihan was on his back as the seven little pokemon all began to pile onto him. No longer was he speaking softly, but instead talking and laughing loudly. He wasn’t being hesitant with them either, instead scratching and petting each of them as they demanded attention from him by headbutting him and shoving their way into his hands.

Piers couldn’t help but smile. It was _cute_. This giant of a man had been reduced to a fawning mess on the ground because of a handful of small pokemon!

He laughed and Raihan seemed to remember that he was even there. The man tipped his head back as best he could and gazed at him upside-down.

“Come say hi!” he said with a big, toothy grin.

Piers complied, stepping forward and then kneeling down beside him. Several of the pokemon came over to him and investigated, but didn’t stay too long. Piers was allowed to pet them, but they pretty much went right back to piling on top of Raihan. Except for one. The black and white pokemon kept walking little zig-zagging circles around him and seemed to take a particular interest in his hair. Piers watched it, finding its big, curious pink eyes cute.

And then the thing went ahead and forced its way up onto his lap. Piers had to adjust and sit down to accommodate the little thing. It made itself comfortable on him by lying down and sprawling out its legs. And that’s when the tongue came out.

For some reason seeing that pink tongue just happily hanging out of the pokemon’s mouth made Piers crack and he began to laugh quiet, delighted little giggles. He began to pet it and almost immediately decided that he liked the feel of its stiff, bristly fur.

He hadn’t realized that Raihan was watching them until the man chuckled. Piers looked over at him to find him grinning happily.

“Oh good, I was hoping he’d like you.” The gym leader admitted. “And it looks like you like him, too.”

Piers nodded, looking back down at the silly-looking pokemon. “He’s _adorable_.”

“He’s a zigzagoon.” Piers thought that name sounded familiar, and Raihan explained, “He and his evolution line were what I thought you were part of. You bear a striking resemblance to this little guy’s final evolutionary form, obstagoon.”

Piers chuckled as well. “Is that what all of this was ‘bout today? Showin’ me what a zigzagoon is?” Honestly he wasn’t offended. Even though the flight had been long, the Wild Area was beautiful and the pokemon was perhaps the cutest little creature he had ever seen. But it still seemed a bit silly for that to be all that was going on.

Sure enough, Raihan shook his head. The man had to pick up another pokemon that was standing on his chest and move it off of him so that he could sit upright again.

“I was thinking… You’re staying with the chairman of the Galar League, and I’m the best gym leader in the region. Since you’re going to be around the two of us for a while it might be good for you to learn a thing or two about battling. And what better place to start than at the beginning?” Raihan nodded at the zigzagoon. “That little guy there is pretty young, but he’s battle ready. I could catch him for you.”

Piers turned a curious, if a little hopeful, gaze at him. “What ‘bout his family an’ friends?”

The man smiled. “Don’t worry. Pokemon won’t show themselves to humans if they aren’t willing to be caught. Even if that willingness is only somewhere deep down. He’ll be fine, and his friends and family will understand.” Raihan reached out and scratched the zigzagoon under its chin. It lifted its head but that tongue stayed hanging out. “Trust me on this. It’s been thoroughly studied throughout human and pokemon history.”

The demon considered the little creature on his lap. He pet its back and scratched its ears. It certainly _did_ seem to like him a lot…

“An’ you catchin’ it won’t mean anythin’ bad fer me, right?” Piers asked.

“Not if I gift him to you.”

His mind was made up. “Okay.”

Raihan perked up at that. “Really?”

Piers smiled fondly at the little pokemon. “Yeah.”

Raihan had to get up again in order to get his belongings. Piers and all the pokemon watched him as he returned with a green ball in his hand. The man gave it the lightest of tosses, only needing to lightly bounce it off the zigzagoon’s body. It went in easily and put up no fight whatsoever. After which Raihan picked up the ball again and handed it to Piers.

“He’s yours.”

Piers took the ball with some hesitance. “This… What kinda ball is this?”

“It’s a dusk ball.” Raihan explained. “They’re better used at night or in caves than out here in the sun. But I thought it would suit a zigzagoon because they’re dark-type.”

The demon turned the ball over and over in his hands, staring at it curiously. “Dark-type…” he laughed. “How fittin’. I like it!” he turned his smiling face up to Raihan. “Thank you.”

The man grinned brightly. “You’re welcome!”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Until Raihan got to his feet and dusted himself off from being on the ground. “Alright everyone! Show’s over!” he announced to the other pokemon. “I’d love to take you all home with me, but I don’t have the time to take care of you all. Go on, get outta here!”

While they seemed a little saddened, the other pokemon went ahead and made themselves scarce once more. Piers too stood and smacked the dirt and bits of dry grass from his body. Raihan quickly showed him how to shrink down the dusk ball and the demon pocketed it.

Then Raihan gathered the rest of his belongings and released his Flygon again. They climbed aboard again, with Piers still sitting behind the man, and began their flight back to Wyndon. They passed the time in much the same way they had before; with much silence interspersed with Raihan talking about various locations they could see or were passing over.

The sun was setting by the time they reached Route 10 again. Feeling the cold even more so than earlier, Piers went ahead and stuffed his hands into the front pocket of Raihan’s hoodie. Than man jumped a little, probably more so at how much fiddling it took for the demon to _find_ said pocket than the action itself. But he slipped a hand inside with him and held both of Piers’s in it to help keep them warm.

They landed in front of Leon’s home and Flygon was allowed to come inside with them when Raihan unlocked the front door. The pokemon curled up in a corner of living room to rest. Raihan was about to go down the hall to put away the rest of his things but was stopped by Piers catching him by the sleeve. He turned around to see what was up and was surprised by the demon’s other hand grabbing a hold of the strings of his hoodie and pulling him down.

And was even more surprised to feel Piers’s soft lips press against his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know who else of you is a giant nerd by telling me if you knew why Raihan wanted to go to Bridge Field!  
> And, you know, let me know what other thoughts you have about the chapter. X'D


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon figures something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked a friend if I should end this chapter where it does or if I should tack on another couple of scenes that could just as easily be used to start the next. They decided I should end it here. X'D So thank them for the earlier update/hate them for the shorter chapter! =3  
> I'm kidding, don't hate them.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!!

Leon stretched, raising his arms far above his head and feeling his shoulders and back pop. Thanks to his and Raihan’s performance the day before, Battle Tower had been quite busy. Not that Leon was complaining. He loved seeing the enthusiasm for battling and that sort of thing was exactly the reason for their match in the first place! But boy had the constant wave of challengers tired him out. On a normal day the last hour or so he spent at the tower would be for taking care of most every non-battle related thing that he needed to do. But today? Leon couldn’t be home soon enough. So despite knowing that he was going to hate himself in the morning for leaving so much work undone he went ahead and left early.

It was strange making the walk home at such an hour. Wyndon’s streets were busy almost any time of day, but it was the warm air and the sun being above the horizon instead of below it that made it feel different. Everything just felt so fresh!

Leon decided he liked the feeling.

As he approached his home he remembered that Raihan had said that he was going to take Piers to the Wild Area and began to wonder if they actually had beat him in coming back. He readied his key just in case, but was pleased to find the front door unlocked.

“Yer early.” Was what greeted him as he opened the door and stepped in.

“Had a lot of challengers today. I’m beat.” Leon explained as he dropped his things beside the door. He then stepped further into his home and spotted Flygon sound asleep in the same corner it had curled up in earlier. He then looked up and was taken aback by the sight of Raihan lounging on the sofa with one leg on the back of it and the other hanging down to the floor...

With Piers sitting comfortably in the space in between. They were facing one another, although not cuddling or even really touching. The demon was curled up against the far corner of the sofa from Raihan, but due to the position and proximity it was still undeniably a more friendly, if not intimate, way for the two of them to be relaxing together.

Piers got up and quickly approached the former champion. Leon was almost surprised by how readily the demon put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Almost. He kept his eyes on Raihan, who seemed to be ignoring them. Something about that felt _weird_ to him, but the thought was quickly brushed aside by Piers addressing him excitedly.

“Rai caught me a pokemon!” The demon fished the dusk ball from his pocket. “Look!” He gave it a light toss into the air and released his pokemon into his own arms. The zigzagoon shook itself briefly and then stared up at Leon with its big eyes and tongue hanging out of its mouth. But more than that, Leon couldn’t help but notice the delighted little sparkle in Piers’s eyes. Like a kid at Christmas!

 _“Cute…!”_ Leon found himself thinking. “I knew it!” he laughed, reaching out to give the pokemon a little petting. “Raihan said he was taking you to Bridge Field and I _knew_ this had to be the reason for it.”

“He looks like an obstagoon! I couldn’t help it!” Raihan shouted in a mock-defensive tone. He sat up and watched them now.

“I didn’ know zigzagoon were this cute.” Piers stated, rolling the pokemon onto its back so he could pet the soft fur on its belly. Zigzagoon didn’t seem to care one bit.

Leon chuckled. “Good to see you like it so much.”

The demon nodded, smiling down at it affectionately. “Yeah… He’s a cute one.”

_“You’re the cute one…”_

Piers looked back up at the man. “Ya want me ta get started on dinner?”

Leon checked the time. It was a little early, but a hot meal sounded _wonderful_. “If you would, please.”

Piers allowed his pokemon to climb up onto his shoulders and he made his way into the kitchen. Leon watched him for a moment before going to his bedroom to change. He undid the piece from his neck and tossed it aside, which was then closely followed by the coat. He turned to sit on his bed in order to remove his boots and nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing Raihan standing in the doorway of the room.

“How long’ve you been standing there?!” Leon cried out. “And why didn’t you say anything!?”

The taller man grinned and shrugged. He leaned against the doorframe. “Since you came in here. I wanted to talk to you, so I followed you. It’s your own fault for not noticing that I was here. _Or_ for not closing the door.” He gave a playful wink.

Leon stared at him for a second before breathing a sigh. “Alright. But don’t just stand there. At least come into the room or something.” He sat on his bed and began taking off his boots.

Raihan took a step inside the room and instead leaned against the wall beside the door. “So… Piers kissed me on the cheek. For getting him that zigzagoon.”

“Oh really…?” The former champion asked quizzically. His mind began to wander. Piers was supposed to be helping him with his Raihan problem. And yet at every turn it seemed like the demon was trying to get closer to the gym leader. Was Piers’s plan to win Raihan’s affection away from him? What was the point of that? First of all, there was no affection to be taken away from him. Second of all, even if there _was_ , once Piers left it wasn’t going to help Leon anymore. Not to mention that was more likely to provoke jealousy in Leon himself than make him let go of his crush!

Just what was going on here?

The gym leader nodded. “We only got back maybe an hour ago. I went and sat on the sofa to relax, since flying is so uncomfortable. And, well, you saw how he decided to join me. If I didn’t know any better I’d think he has a crush on me or something.”

In his attempt to remain neutral at this news, the former champion scoffed. “Who _doesn’t_ have a crush on you?”

“Fair enough, but you know what I mean.”

Leon set his boots aside and stared up at his friend. “I do, but I’m wondering what the problem is here. You know he’s a succubus. Physical relationships are kind of his thing. I mean, you saw it just now. He kissed me as soon as I walked in the door. And before you got here he would practically hang off of me any chance he got. We even slept in the same bed!”

He didn’t miss the frown that appeared on Raihan’s face, but didn’t get a chance to ponder it.

“So what you’re saying is that because I’m here he can’t hang off of you, so he’s hanging off of me.”

“Well… Sort of? I just meant that this sort of thing seems to be normal for him. I wouldn’t call it a crush or anything like that. Besides, you’re another man. He probably sees you as a second meal ticket.”

“That’s obvious! But this… I dunno, mate, there’s just something about it that seems…different…from that…”

“It could just be his way of saying thanks.” Leon stood and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. “I think you’re overthinking this, Raihan. Now do you mind? I’m trying to get changed here.”

That man didn’t seem convinced, but he smirked. “Oh no, I don’t mind at all.”

“Get out of here!” Leon shouted, to which Raihan burst into laughter and retreated back down the hallway. Leon closed his bedroom door for good measure and resumed undressing himself.

Try as he might, he _did_ end up thinking about what Raihan had said. He, as in Leon, and Piers were physical with each other. But that was how it was supposed to be. Piers was feeding off of him in exchange for helping him out. Yet…he really had to wonder just how effective that truly was. The demon had been around for a week and while it was nice having an outlet for his baser urges he had yet to see any other results of their deal. Not to mention Piers had a way of seeming to bring Raihan _closer_ instead of ensuring that he stayed at an arm’s length. And because of that, it was difficult for Leon to keep Raihan at that distance by himself.

And with the demon now openly getting closer to the gym leader too…

Seriously, what was his plan!?

And then it dawned on him. Like a feeling of dread slowly creeping its way up through every part of his body and setting his nerves alight, Leon suddenly had a guess. Immediately he tried to reason it away, but it simply made _too much sense_. The open interactions with him in front of Raihan, making sure Raihan wouldn't leave, hitting on Raihan...

Piers wasn’t trying to make Leon’s feelings for Raihan go away, he was working on _getting them together!_

*****

It took Leon a bit longer to leave his bedroom than was normal. Fortunately for him, neither Piers nor Raihan seemed to notice. As the demon was still cooking when he checked in, Leon decided to pass the time by getting in a short workout. Raihan followed him into the room and chattered away. The former champion did his best to appear as normal as they talked, and he hoped that he was doing a satisfactory job of it. After all, he had gotten used to putting on a variety of faces over the years he had spent as champion.

Piers called them to dinner and Leon had to smile at the bowls he had made for Flygon and Zigzagoon. The two pokemon sat on the floor of the kitchen and were already eating by the time he and Raihan entered the room. Piers said something about having enough for Charizard, but Leon declined for the time being. He said he would take it for the pokemon’s lunch the following day, however.

The demon and gym leader did most of the talking that meal. And try as he might Leon really couldn’t pay much attention to their conversation. His thoughts kept going back to the idea of Piers trying to get him and Raihan together and the more he thought about it the more confused he felt. Why would Piers do that when there was absolutely no chance that Raihan had any interest in him? After all, there had never been any signs that Raihan liked him in that way. They had been friends for so many years and the man had never once behaved any differently towards him than he did any of their friends!

And yet despite that it really was the only thing that Leon could come up with about what the demon was trying to do.

“Hey, Lee, you okay?”

It was Raihan that had asked him. Leon blinked, coming back to reality and realizing that he’d been staring at his empty plate for the past few minutes and clearly wasn’t listening to anything they were talking about. He offered a sheepish smile.

“Oh, sorry! I guess I’m just tired. There were a _lot_ of challengers today.” His grin turned a little more real as he added, “You and I gave them quite the show yesterday.”

Raihan perked up at the light praise. “I should hope so! We’ve been entertaining crowds together for _years!_ ”

The former champion gave a laugh. “Well, I think I’m gonna go finish my workout and then get ready for bed.”

“I’ll be in to bother you in a bit.” The gym leader replied, waving him off.

So Leon went and did just that. He went back to his little home gym and resumed what he’d been doing earlier, albeit taking it just a little bit easier. Raihan joined him a few minutes later and they once again went back to chit-chatting. The taller man did most of the talking, to which Leon was grateful. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in conversation with the man, but he really couldn’t get into the right headspace for their usual banter.

After his workout came a shower. He remembered to grab a change of shorts this time, not just his boxers. Leon was a little surprised to find Raihan already getting settling into bed when he left the bathroom but quickly happened to think that the man probably hadn’t slept all that well the night before, what with the revelation about what Piers was and all. With a quick, light jab from Raihan about “having fun” with Piers, Leon left his bedroom, made sure the door was closed, and made his way to the guest room.

The demon had just finished doing the dishes and met him going in. Leon shut the door behind them and followed Piers over to the bed. Despite his addled mind, he found allowing himself to be pulled in and kissed to be easy. Piers brought the two of them up onto the bed properly, with Leon holding himself over the demon on his knees and forearms. Their kisses deepened and he found himself enjoying the sensation of their tongues dancing together. It only got better when Piers began to grind himself up against Leon.

But the man backed off just a little. “Ah, sorry. I’m uh… I’m not really… Feeling up to anything too intensive tonight.” He admitted.

Piers gave a shrug. “Ya wanna jerk off an’ call it a night?”

Leon thought it over for a moment before nodding. The demon gave him another kiss before releasing him. Leon laid back against the pillows at the head of the bed and pulled his shorts and underwear down together. He wasn’t quite hard yet, but he was getting there. He wrapped a hand around himself and gave his cock a few strokes to get it completely erect. Piers sat at the foot of the bed and watched him curiously, a sense of hunger in his gaze.

On any other night, Leon might’ve asked if Piers wanted to suck him off. But instead he simply went ahead with masturbating.

Having Piers’s eyes on him didn’t bother him whatsoever. It was hardly the first time he’d jerked off for another person. It was, however, a little odd to not have a partner who wasn’t doing anything. Talking, kissing him, masturbating too… Usually his partners would be doing _something_. He could see a bulge in the front of Piers’s pants. It wasn’t like the demon wasn’t enjoying the view…

 _“The ones who're desperate enough to summon a succubus aren’t the types you’d_ want _to have sex with.”_

Those words that Raihan had recited to him echoed in his mind. And for a moment, Leon considered encouraging Piers to go ahead and give into his own desires. To take full advantage of the situation and to enjoy himself too. But he also knew that Piers would be reluctant and right now Leon really wasn’t in the mood to try and convince him of it. Even though seeing the demon utterly blissed out was one of the fastest ways to get himself to cum these days.

Leon actively tried to shake away those thoughts. There was no way he was going to finish with such things going through his head! Instead he sorted through his favorite wank-thoughts in the hopes of finding something to focus on. Raihan showing off what abs he had by lifting his shirt up just a little for his thirsty fans online. Raihan at the beach in a brand new pair of swim trunks. Raihan fresh out of the shower after a fierce battle wearing only a towel. That same towel slipping just a bit to reveal a hip or a sparse happy trail. Reaching up to caress that hip…and move the towel even further out of the way…

But why would Piers be trying to get them together?!

The man cursed under his breath and breathed a sigh. He opened his eyes, unseeing, and stared down at the bed between him and the demon. Of _course_ his mind wouldn’t stay off of that!

“Lee?”

Leon shook his head. “Sorry. It’s fine. Just…give me a second.”

Piers stared at him for a long moment, watching as he tried to regain himself. “Ya want me ta talk to ya? Give ya some ideas?”

Leon shook his head again. “No. No, it’s fine. Really. I just have to get back into the right headspace.”

Where had he been? Raihan in a towel after a shower and the towel was beginning to fall down and Leon was going to help it, right? Yeah, that sounded right. He was going to pull that towel free and reveal _all_ of Raihan’s body to himself. To see those nice muscles of his core and legs. To see his cock half-hard and eager, yet nervous from inexperience. Leon was going to have fun lavishing _every_ inch of Raihan’s ridiculously tall body with his lips and tongue. To see him lose himself to pleasure.

But what about this could ever be real!? No matter how much Piers tried, it wasn’t like Raihan was secretly harboring a crush on him, too!

This time Leon groaned when he opened his eyes again. Piers was beginning to look concerned and honestly Leon couldn’t blame him for it. He tried again to fall back into his fantasy, but he couldn’t even get further than letting his mind catch back up to where he had been. His hand on his cock felt _wrong_ somehow and that fact alone was distracting. With another sigh he let go of himself and shot an apologetic look at the demon.

“Sorry… I don’t think I can do this tonight…” he admitted. “I mean, I _want_ to, don’t get me wrong. But my head just isn’t in the right place. And at this rate I’m going to end up hurting myself before I get anywhere.”

A bit surprisingly, Piers seemed to be understanding. He crawled up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips, which Leon went ahead and returned.

“I could ride ya if that’d do it for ya.” He offered.

Again, Leon had to shake his head. “No, sorry. But thank you. I just don’t think that would work either.” He kissed the demon again. “I really am sorry. I know how hungry you get when we miss a day…”

Piers kissed him again, and then Leon kissed him. They traded slow, lazy kisses for a few minutes. Each one sending a confused signal of arousal and disappointment through the man’s body. Even this wasn’t helping him any and further proved to him that he wasn’t going to be getting off that night.

“How about this; we can try this again in the morning instead of me going for a run. Does that sound okay?” Leon suggested.

“Sounds fine ta me.” The demon agreed, kissing him again.

Once more they traded kisses back and forth. Eventually they slowed and Piers came to simply lie on Leon’s chest. The man stroked the demon’s back, relaxing them both towards sleep.

“…Come stay in my bed tonight…” Leon murmured. Piers raised his head to gaze at him curiously. “I think I’ll sleep better cuddling with you right now. And besides…” he flashed the demon a somewhat boyish grin, “it might be easier to get off in the morning if I wake up hard because I’m spooning you or something.”

Piers had to laugh at that. He sat up. “Alright. Let’s go then.”

Leon got back to his feet and tucked himself back into his shorts. He led the way back down the hall to his bedroom. The man cracked the door open to check if Raihan was asleep. He appeared to be, as there was no light from his phone and he didn’t seem to react to the door opening at all. Leon went in first and climbed into his own bed. Piers followed right behind and crawled up beside him under the covers that Leon held up for him. The man pulled the demon to him, spooning the smaller creature. He pressed a kiss to the back of Piers’s neck and allowed himself to relax into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...don't really have a whole lot to say here. X'D Let me know your thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Raihan spend some more quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain part of this was a request from a friend, and I ran with it. =3  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter even half as much as I did writing it!

When full and satisfied, Piers honestly didn’t need a whole lot of sleep. Yet because he rarely had anything to do at night while at Leon’s he chose to sleep anyway. With the man holding him close and the darkness of night and hearing both him and Raihan breathing softly and peacefully, he found sleep of his own to be easy enough to achieve.

He knew for a fact that Leon had an alarm on his phone to ensure that he got up early enough. But that was not what woke him in the early hours of the morning. No, instead it was a gentle rocking. Of himself, of the bed, of the man snuggled up behind him. A strong, warm hand was on his thigh, holding him in place as its owner gently ground himself against Piers’s backside. The hard length of the man’s cock was impossible to miss and the demon chuckled as he was roused from his slumber.

“Mornin’…” he mumbled, speech slurred with grogginess.

Leon nuzzled against the back of his neck. “I think I can get off now.” He whispered back.

Piers reached behind him and ran his hand over the man’s cheek and up to his hair. “Tha’s good.” He couldn’t help but stare down at Raihan’s form, still sleeping on the floor. “Ya wanna take this elsewhere?”

It took Leon a few grinds to figure out what the demon was talking about. He came to a slow stop as realization dawned on him and he began to consider their options. The man sat up and peered over Piers at his friend and crush. From what he could tell, Raihan hadn’t been disturbed in the least. So far.

“…You can keep him asleep, right?” Leon asked.

“S’long as we’re in the same room.”

The man stared intently, clearly mulling this over. After a few seconds his hips moved again and he laid back down on the bed.

“Do that then, please.”

Piers chuckled. “Of course.”

The demon waited a minute or so to see if Leon had anything in mind for what they could be doing, but he just kept on grinding against his ass. So Piers began grinding back and meeting him halfway. Leon seemed to appreciate it as he gave a soft growl and began kissing and sucking on Piers’s neck. The man’s hand moved, trailing up the demon’s thigh and creeping down into his pants and underwear. Fingers brushed Piers’s half-hard cock but didn’t yet take hold of him. Still, it was enough for the demon to press himself back further against the other.

“I want to fuck you…” Leon murmured. “And I want to get you off. I _want_ you to get off.”

Piers knew that the two men had likely talked about what he had let slip. He knew that Leon had repeated himself because of that. Yet still, he couldn’t help but feel a small spike of anxiety at the prospect. He knew in his heart that Leon was _crazy_ for seeing his partners enjoying themselves, but that didn’t stop his mind from having trouble processing it.

Leon removed his hand in order to make things more suitable for his intentions. With a single, easy yank he tugged both Piers’s pants and underwear down passed the curve of his ass, which also freed his cock. The demon suppressed a shiver when that same hand caressed his bare thigh. He felt Leon moving behind him and heard him open a drawer. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the familiar sound of the lube being popped open. Dutifully, Piers shifted and raised a leg to give the man better access.

Leon took great care in preparing him. He slipped in a single finger, used it to spread the lube around, and then went in with two. It felt almost routine at this point, yet…something felt _different_ this time. It was as if the man was searching for something with the way he was carefully poking and prodding around inside of the demon.

And then, Piers nearly yelped.

He managed to clamp a hand over his mouth in time, and thankfully his magic was still laying over Raihan’s sleeping form. He choked back a gasp as Leon pressed against the same place in the demon’s body again. The chuckle and continued stimulation of that same area was more than enough to tell Piers that he was doing it deliberately.

“I’ve been wondering… How familiar are you with prostates?”

That… “I’m – AH! – sure I’ve heard the word b’fore…”

“Mhm… I thought so.” Leon snickered. “It’s good to know you have one, too. I take it you’ve never had somebody massage it for you?”

Piers shook his head almost violently. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting with each stroke to the gland inside of him.

“I’ll be sure to do it often, then. To make up for all of those gross, miserable people who’ve taken advantage of you.”

Ah, so Raihan _did_ talk to him. At least a little. But Piers didn’t have long to think about it. Leon slipped in a third finger, more to ensure that he was ready and able to take that much girth, and then removed all of them. Piers reached back and held himself open a little more as Leon got himself lined up and plunged inside. Both breathed sighs of relief once he was all the way in. The man gave him a moment to get more comfortable and then began thrusting at a slow and steady pace.

It didn’t take him long to find and be able to hit Piers’s prostate with each thrust, or to then pick up his speed. The demon gasped and panted, finding the sort of pleasure he was feeling so foreign yet so good. If he kept it up, Piers would have no choice _but_ to come like the man wanted. And as if sealing his fate, Leon wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to stroke him in time.

Piers only had an average amount of stamina, in his own professional opinion. He could get men off all day, but as far as his own dick was concerned a few minutes and he was done. And sure enough, with the help of his prostate being stimulated by Leon’s harsh thrusts, it didn’t take him long to crumble. Almost before he knew it Piers found himself spilling onto the bed sheets.

Leon grunted behind him, face buried against his shoulder. The man was close, Piers could feel it. The demon did what he could to rock back against him but he was still weak from his orgasm. Thankfully, Leon was almost right behind him in coming. A final snap of his hips and the man released himself deep inside of the demon.

Both relaxed into the bed again while they came down. Leon’s hand, sticky with lube and Piers’s cum, went back to stroking his thigh.

“We’re gonna needa wash the sheets…” the demon said softly.

“I know.”

“’M gonna have ta be the one ta do it, aren’t I?”

“Probably. Sorry.”

Piers stroked the man’s face again and turned his head as best he could. “S’fine.”

Leon complied and leaned up in order to kiss him. “I uh… We should probably get cleaned up. And I should probably at least go on a quick jog or something…”

The demon nodded. It took them another couple of minutes before they got around to actually sitting up and wiping themselves down with tissues. Leon righted his clothing and found a shirt to pull on. He gave Piers another kiss and left his home in order to get a slightly more substantial morning workout in.

Piers chose to lie on the bed for another minute. He still had to get up, shower, start the laundry, and prepare breakfast for them…but he was feeling a bit sluggish from satisfaction. He turned his head to the side and gazed again at Raihan’s sleeping form. The man was curled up on his side, facing away from Leon’s bed. But even from his angle Piers could see that both of his hands were sticking out from the blanket.

Raihan had nice hands, the demon had decided. He hadn’t had too many chances to feel them, but he knew that just like the rest of him they were big and warm. Especially compared to his own. They would probably feel very nice inside of him. And on a different note, his nails also looked nice and appeared quite clean. Like he at least _tried_ to take care of them. Which was more than Piers could say for a lot of people.

A thought struck the demon and he smirked cheekily. Slowly, he slipped out of Leon’s bed. For curtesy reasons he made certain that is clothes were back on properly before sneaking down the hallway to the guest room. In his little clothing shopping spree he’d also picked up a few particular items; makeup and nail polish. He opened the drawer he kept the polish in and picked up the two bottles he owned. He then returned to the former champion’s bedroom.

He grabbed a couple of tissues and knelt down in front of Raihan. Once more using his magic to ensure that the gym leader wouldn’t be disturbed, he picked up one of his hands and brought it to his own knee. The first color he uncapped and put to use was pink. Bright and vivid, but not quite a hot pink. Working carefully he colored Raihan’s pinky, middle finger, and thumb nails, taking care to let each one dry before moving on so as not to chance smudging or smearing. Any mistakes he made he tenderly wiped away with the corner of a tissue. Once the three were done he closed up the bottle and opened the next. With it, he turned the last two nails on that hand black.

He then set the man’s hand back down and picked up his other one. He repeated the process, but this time painted three fingers black and two pink. Once he’d finished he took a moment to admire his handiwork. The pink was definitely _not_ Raihan’s color, but it was for that reason that Piers chuckled to himself.

Satisfied with his work, he got up and put the bottles away. He slipped into the guest bathroom to rinse himself off in the shower before stripping Leon’s bed of its sheets and blanket. He got the laundry going and then turned his sights on getting breakfast made. Despite his little distraction he was nearly done cooking by the time Leon returned. The man gave him a kiss before going to get a shower for himself. Piers didn’t pay much mind to everything as he plated up their breakfast. That was, until he heard the two men talking down the hall.

“Lee, do you know why my nails are painted?”

“Uh… I have no idea.”

Piers tried to hold in his laughter. But when Raihan came into the kitchen, staring at his nails and looking incredibly confused, the demon couldn’t take it anymore and erupted into giggles. Leon took his seat at the table, looking like he was trying not to laugh too. It took the taller man a moment to piece together what had probably happened and he shot a glare at the demon.

“This was your doing, wasn’t it?”

Piers smiled as innocently as he could manage. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Pink doesn’t look good on me!”

“I beg ta differ.” He paused, then said, “No, actually, I have ta agree. Pink ain’t yer color. But it _does_ look goofy on ya an’ that was the point!”

“You couldn’t have made them all black? Or orange?!”

Piers shrugged. “I don’t have orange.”

“Well you should get orange!”

“Why? Do ya want me ta paint ‘em orange so yous can show ‘em off to yer fans?”

Raihan huffed. There was a moment of silence. Even Leon had half-turned in his seat to better see what the taller man’s reaction was going to be.

“…Maybe.” Raihan relented.

Piers grinned and took his place at the table. “I’ll pick some up for ya today.”

Deflating, Raihan sat down to breakfast as well.

Their meal was calm and easy. Unlike the night before, Leon was more than a passive participant and actually talked with them. He noted that he was hoping things would be calmer than the day before. He liked battling, but he also liked being able to _breathe_ in between them.

Raihan teasingly called him weak.

Before the former champion left he collected the leftovers from the night before for Charizard and he and Piers shared another kiss. It wasn't until he was a minute or so out the door that Raihan suddenly but expectedly brought up one of the elephants in the room.

"So… You two had a little fun this morning?" The taller man asked.

Piers couldn't help but smile. "What gave it away?"

"Why else would the sheets be gone from the bed?"

"Well, ya caught us."

Raihan narrowed his eyes in distaste. "Except I didn't. Which means _you_ used your magic on me. Again."

"And…?"

"You know, I can't say I like that. That you can just put me to sleep and fuck the guy I like whenever you want, with no care for me being in the room or not."

Piers watched him for a second and sighed. "Jus' so we're clear, it was Lee's idea this time. In case ya didn't notice, he wasn' exactly feelin' 'imself last night."

That made the man pause, annoyance turning into curiosity and concern. "I did notice that…"

"We ended up not doin' nothin' and slept in his bed together. He woke me up feelin' more like himself an' had me keep yous asleep fer it."

"That's...good. I guess. I still don't like that you can just put me to sleep, though."

"Believe me, I don' like doin' it if I don' have ta. Besides, I wouldn' mind yous takin' a peek at us." Piers winked.

Raihan flushed, but sighed. "So, any idea _why_ he was like that?"

The demon shook his head. "Not a clue. I was hopin' you’d know."

The man cursed under his breath. "I mean, I told him a _little_ bit about what you said. About...the sorts that summon your kind. I didn't give him any details or examples, though. You think that could be what's troubling him?"

Piers considered it a moment then shook his head again. "He mentioned that durin’, but somethin' tells me that ain't it."

Raihan fell silent and clearly thought it over while Piers went ahead and got started on cleaning the dishes. Halfway through the washing machine went off and the demon couldn’t help but curse under his breath since his hands were soaked with gross dishwater. Without saying a word, the man got up and went to take care of it instead.

“Thanks…” Piers told him as he came back to the kitchen. “Ya didn’ have ta. ‘Specially with what was on those.”

The man shrugged. “They’re clean now. It’s fine.”

More silence came over them. While it wasn’t unusual for them, Piers couldn’t help but find it increasingly uncomfortable and that was probably due to the fact that both of them were clearly worried about what was going on with Leon. As the demon finished up his chore he began to wonder if there was something they could do to relieve the discomfort. He said he would buy that nail polish, but…

“Hey, let’s go to Route 10 for a bit.” Raihan suggested suddenly, jerking Piers from his thoughts. “I’ll teach you how to battle.”

The demon thought about it for all of a second before smiling. “Dress warmly, then?”

The man grinned and nodded. “Absolutely.”

From there the two broke off into separate rooms in order to change. Piers lacked anything snow-warm, but he did what he could. Pants with shorts underneath, shirt and tank top, and the one jacket that he owned. Raihan had finished up getting dressed about the same time he did and the man looked him up and down once before turning right back around and going into Leon’s bedroom again. When he returned he tossed a hoodie at the demon.

“It’ll be way too big, but put that on. I _guarantee_ that it’ll be warmer than that jacket you’ve got on.”

Piers held it up to take a look at it and was mildly surprised to find it was the same one that Raihan always wore with his League uniform. He knew that the man had brought a few different ones with him, like the one he was wearing, so he had to wonder why he was lending him the “special” one. He didn’t ask, though, and instead went ahead and made the switch. The hoodie was ridiculously large on him, to the point where he could probably fit two or even three of himself in it, but he immediately understood why Raihan made him change.

It was _warm_. Not like “fresh out of the dryer” warm, but “I’ll be sweating in ten minutes if I stay indoors wearing this” warm. Raihan snickered at the sight of him in it, but he seemed satisfied. They both grabbed their pokemon and Raihan snatched up Leon’s spare key before leaving.

The walk to Route 10 didn’t take long at all. But despite that Piers was all too aware of the many stares people sent their way, and he was certain it was because of who Raihan was and what Piers was wearing. Everybody and their grandmother probably knew that the hoodie belonged to the gym leader and therefore had to wonder why this man they’d never seen before had it on.

For what it was worth, Raihan didn’t seem bothered by any of it. So Piers tried his best to follow the man’s lead.

Route 10 was just as cold as Piers expected it to be. But amazingly, with the hoodie he hardly felt it. He followed Raihan through the snow, thankful for his boots coming as far up his legs as they did. As they walked, Raihan asked him a few questions. If Piers knew where pokemon were commonly found (tall grass), if he knew how catching them worked (sort of, he knew that you had to throw a pokeball), and if he knew any moves that his zigzagoon might know (tackle???).

Eventually they found some tall grass that Raihan seemed happy with. They’d passed up several before, so Piers assumed the man was looking for something close to his zigzagoon’s level. This was confirmed by the man muttering something about the pokemon being weaker around that area.

The first thing the gym leader did was have Piers release his pokemon. He assessed its level briefly and informed Piers of what moves it probably knew. Baby-Doll Eyes, Headbutt, Snarl, and Lick were his guesses. He gave the demon a quick rundown of what each move did and about what damage or effect he should expect from them. After that, he turned the demon loose on the patch of grass in order to have his very first battle.

Unfortunately for Piers, that first battle was against a wild duraludon. The demon had seen what Raihan’s was capable of and froze up when it attacked him. Raihan himself cursed and stepped in to take over the battle, as he knew that the zigzagoon wasn’t going to be able to deal with it thanks to its moveset. Once the wild dragon was dealt with, Piers tried a second time.

His luck was much improved then, as his find was a Mr. Mime. The gym leader even helpfully commented that Piers should have the advantage. And that certainly appeared to be the case when Zigzagoon’s Snarl did a fair amount of damage. But it wasn’t like the Mr. Mime was helpless, and its Dazzling Gleam did a number on the poor little pokemon. Although fearful that his pokemon might faint, Piers refused Raihan’s help a second time and instead went forward with the battle. To his luck the wild pokemon didn’t seem to understand type effectiveness and never used that move again, allowing Piers and his Zigzagoon to defeat it.

Piers felt stunned that he had managed to win his first actual battle. On top of that, Raihan applauded him and gave Zigzagoon a few pets in congratulations. He made sure that the pokemon was healed up with a super potion before turning Piers loose again.

The demon must have spent at least an hour out there in the cold with his pokemon. Nearly everything they encountered they were able to beat. Only three times did Raihan have to finish off the battle for them, as Zigzagoon simply didn’t have the strength or moves to battle the likes of a beartic, abomasnow, or another duraludon. It was only when Zigzagoon began to run low on usable moves that they decided to call it quits. The little pokemon had gained a few levels and, according to the gym leader, was probably close to evolving.

He didn’t voice it, but Piers had mixed feelings on that. He knew what evolution was and that it made a pokemon stronger, but also that it made the pokemon change shape entirely. He wasn’t sure he was ready for his cute little Zigzagoon to grow up. Raihan patted him on the shoulder.

“You don’t have to evolve him if you don’t want to. Pokemon can evolve any time after they reach a certain level. You can put it off for as long as you like.”

The relief Piers felt was immense. He picked up his Zigzagoon and stroked his head. As the two trainers began to leave, Raihan gave him a crash course on how catching a pokemon worked. He mentioned that he’d brought a few empty balls with him if the demon wanted to give it a try, but Piers decided against it. He was tired, Zigzagoon was tired, and he was beginning to feel the cold despite the hoodie, especially in his fingers. So instead they returned to Wyndon.

As they got back to the city Raihan announced that he was hungry and asked if Piers wanted to get something to eat while they were out. The demon decided to take him up on the offer. When they got into Wyndon proper Raihan lead them down the main avenue, clearly having a place in mind. But Piers stopped him briefly in order to dip into a store that sold makeup and other beauty products. The gym leader followed the demon curiously and he couldn’t help but flash a grin when he spotted the wall lined with nail polish that Piers was making his way toward.

The demon scanned the selection of oranges. He picked up a few bottles and asked Raihan to lean down. Curious, he went along with it. Piers compared the bottles to the headband the man was wearing, which of course made him laugh. It took the demon a few shades to narrow down what he thought would match. Then he handed Zigzagoon to Raihan in order to hold the last two bottles to the headband and stared at them intensely. Raihan was about to comment that he didn’t have to get it _exact_ but Piers nodded to himself and put one of them back.

“This’ll do nicely.” He stated. “Ya want me ta pick up some eyeshadow ta match?” For a brief second Raihan actually considered the offer. But Piers clicked his tongue and said, “No. Wait. It’d be better ta get a blue an’ I think I’ve got some that’d work on ya already.”

Blinking in surprise, Raihan only laughed and followed him to the check-out counter. The gym leader paid for the little bottle and Piers declined having it bagged. He slipped it into the pocket of the oversized hoodie and took Zigzagoon back into his arms. He then followed Raihan back out so they could go eat.

The man decided to hit up a fast food place. They made their orders, including picking something out for Zigzagoon and Leon, and then went to sit on some stools by a window. Piers let his pokemon sit on the counter that served as their table while he got straight to work on repainting Raihan’s pinkened nails, using a napkin in place of a tissue. The orange was bright and covered up the old color nicely with a couple of layers. Their order was called just as Piers finished up his second hand, so it was up to the demon to collect their food. Raihan had to wait another minute or two before he could eat as his nails were still drying.

And even once they _were_ dry, he took out his phone in order to get a few pictures of his colorful nails. Piers peered over at the screen as he uploaded them.

_“A friend painted them for me! Feels a bit like Halloween, though.”_ Was how he had captioned them.

Piers snickered at that. “Ya like it?”

Raihan nodded, his grin bright and honest. “They look great!”

Neither of them paid it anymore mind as Piers passed Zigzagoon his portion and they all began to eat.

They took a bit of a detour after they’d eaten and made their way to Battle Tower. It was a bit early, but Leon would still be expecting his lunch to be delivered to him soon. The workers at the front counters were surprised to finally see both Raihan and Piers at the same time, as they’d pieced together that they were both staying with their boss for a while. They let the two of them up without hassle.

Leon was actually in his office when they got there and looked happy to see the both of them as well. However there was a hint of disappointment when he saw what they’d brought for him. Raihan explained that they’d gone and given Piers some battling experience and that’s why he hadn’t cooked. Leon perked up at that news and asked how it went, and was glad to hear that it went very well. He joked that he would give the fast food to Charizard and eat the leftovers instead. But he immediately said he’d never do that to his buddy and thanked them for the meal all the same.

As they made their way back to the former champion’s home, Raihan checked his post that he’d made. Because of his online popularity it had already gotten a ton of likes and comments. Piers couldn’t see any of them, but he could tell they were good from the way the man was smiling. And then the gym leader snorted out a laugh.

“So um… Those pictures I took?” he held his phone down so that Piers could see the three he posted. “Everyone seems to like the nails. But you and Zigzagoon’s butt are partly in them. They can’t see your face though, so they’re also going crazy trying to figure out who you are and why you’re wearing my hoodie.”

Despite himself, Piers felt himself flush. But he smiled. “Good luck to ‘em.”

“I’m just going to let them wonder. It’s not like gym leaders can’t have friends who aren’t in the public eye.”

And that, for what it was worth, was the end of that.

*****

Things seemed fairly normal all that afternoon. The sheets and blanket were done by the time they got back and Raihan helped Piers put them back on Leon’s bed. He then took the opportunity to wash his own clothes since he hadn’t brought enough to last the entirety of his stay. They passed the time either in a comfortable silence or talking about the occasional really good or funny comment on the pictures and how nuts the fans were about trying to figure out Piers’s identity. So far their best guess had been Sonia, but the woman had come on and debunked that theory right away.

Piers went ahead and started making dinner at his normal time. And right on schedule, Leon showed up with just a few minutes left. However, the man didn’t greet Piers with a kiss when the demon stepped out of the kitchen for it. Instead he went straight to his bedroom to change. Piers and Raihan shared a worried look and the demon went to put the finishing touches on the meal.

They all sat down together and began eating.

“So, Piers…” Leon said, his voice calm but serious. He leveled the demon with a pointed look. “Why are you trying to get Raihan and I together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger. ;) But as always, let me know what you think!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get _everything_ out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =3

Leon watched as both the gym leader and the demon stopped short in what they were doing in order to stare at him wide-eyed in shock. He’d had a feeling that would be the reaction, but honestly after spending all day thinking about it on top of not sleeping too well because of it all he really wanted was to get answers. And the best way to do that was to be upfront and brutally honest.

Piers was the first to speak. “Why d’you think that’s what I’m doin’?”

“You’re supposed to be helping me with my unwanted feelings for somebody. So you’re trying to get me with Raihan.”

“Yer proof?”

“You’ve been taking every chance to keep him close despite there not being a need for that. You gave up delivering lunch to me to let him do it instead even though that’s one of the times I would normally kiss you throughout the day. You haven’t made any effort to kick him out of my room to make feeding you more convenient and in fact you insisted he stay in my room. And let’s face it; you’re not doing all of that to endear _yourself_ to him.”

“None o’ that’s proof.” he stated, a sly grin appearing on his lips.

The former champion turned a look at Raihan. “I’m not alone here, am I? You can see it too, can’t you!?”

The taller man gaped for a moment, and then closed his mouth as he thought it over. It took him a few seconds, but he turned a quizzical look towards Piers.

“I… I have to admit that it’s suspicious now that I think about it…” he admitted.

Piers leaned his elbows on the table and dropped his chin onto the back of his hands. “Okay… Let’s say fer a second that I _am_ tryin’ ta get yous two together. Would either of yous care to explain ta me why that’s a bad idea, given the reason for me bein’ here?”

Leon grit his teeth. Raihan flushed. The demon was about to speak again but was cut off.

“Because you’re not _helping_ by doing that!” the former champion shouted, making both the others jump. “I don’t know what possessed you to think that doing this is a good idea, but it’s not! There’s not a chance in hell it’ll work and frankly I’m insulted that you think it will!”

Hurt crossed Raihan’s features as he stared at his friend. “Lee…”

Piers, on the other hand, breathed a sigh and stared at the man with exasperation. “And why wouldn’ it? Gimme one good reason why hookin’ you an’ Rai up won’ work.”

“You know damn well why!” Leon clenched a fist and avoided looking at either of them. “You’re supposed to be _helping me_ with these goddamn feelings of mine and instead you’re… It just won’t work, okay!? I should know! I’ve been trying this shit for years now, hanging onto these stupid feelings and then trying to get rid of them by being with other people. It just doesn’t fucking _work!_ What you’re doing is a pointless endeavor and I’d really rather you just stop it now before somebody gets hurt!”

“Lee!”

The man jumped a little and looked up at his friend. To the best of his knowledge, he’d never seen Raihan with a more stern and serious look on his face.

“Lee, what the hell is going on here…?”

Silence. Piers glanced between the two men, amusement steadily growing as Leon refused to say more and Raihan’s confusion only grew with each passing second.

“Hey Rai, you got anythin’ ta say ‘bout this? What if I _were_ tryin’ ta hook you up? What do _you_ think about that?”

The gym leader hesitated, which drew Leon’s attention all the more. “I… I don’t think it would work either…” he admitted.

Leon felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He knew it. He’d known it. There was no way that his best friend would be in love with him; would feel the way Leon felt about it. And that was why he wanted Piers to give this up. This method he’d decided on to help him was fated to never work and he’d rather end it now before his feelings got even more hurt.

He sighed. “You see…? Even Raihan…doesn’t think it would work.”

Piers didn’t seem impressed by their attempts to persuade him. “M’kay… But _why_ d’you think it won’ work?” he was clearly addressing Raihan with that question.

Leon braced himself; waited to hear the inevitable reason. It was because Raihan didn’t return his feelings. They were just friends, and that was all there was to it. That’s all there would ever be. He knew it and it hurt to think about, but he knew those words were coming and he prepared himself for it.

“Because…” Raihan had to take a deep breath and close his eyes. Leon did too, somberly. “Because Lee doesn’t like me the way I like him.”

Leon’s eyes flew open.

What…?

_What did Raihan just say?!_

The gym leader gave a weak, broken laugh. “That’s really shitty of you, Piers. You know that? Taking advantage of my crush like that and expecting Lee to just…start liking _me_ because it would serve to get over his feelings for somebody else.” He tried to glare down at the demon, but his eyes were watering and he was obviously on the verge of tears. “I know you’re a demon but I didn’t think you would sink to something _that_ low…”

Leon’s eyes were wide and he barely heard what it was that Raihan was saying. Raihan, he… He said he had a crush on him? As in, Raihan had a crush on Leon? But, that was… That was impossible! Leon had known the man for a decade and never once had he gotten that impression! There was no way! He had to be in on the joke somehow!

“That’s…” the former champion spoke weakly. “What the heck?” he laughed in disbelief. “Now you’re in on this too, Raihan?”

“What the fuck? Why would I be in on this sick joke?!” the gym leader roared in frustration. “You think I’d just casually go around claiming that I’m in love with you!? That’s not how this works, Lee! It’s why I’m so upset by this! I’m sorry you have to find out this way, and I don’t expect you to accept my feelings _at all_ , but this dumbass demon is toying with my feelings and I am _not okay_ with that!”

Leon blinked. He could feel his heart pounding so hard inside his chest that it became hard to breathe, and he felt the blood rushing in his ears. It felt difficult to hear, like somebody had put cotton over his ears, and yet he heard each and every word that Raihan spoke oh so clearly. He was beginning to shake now.

“Y-Y-You… You’re…in l-l-” He had to practically bite his own tongue to stop from stuttering long enough to speak. “You’re _in love_ with me?”

“I am!” Raihan exclaimed. “I know… I know you don’t feel the same way and I don’t want you to think differently of me for it, but I am. I’m… I’m so sorry, Lee…”

Suddenly, the former champion’s hand was on the gym leader’s. Leon hadn’t been aware of it moving, only that that was where it was now. He looked up into the taller man’s eyes. A spark of hope surged through him and it was enough to quell his shaking if only for a moment.

“Raihan, I… I can’t believe it…”

The gym leader didn’t move his hand. But he did stare down at them. “I’ve tried to hide it for so long, Lee.” His eyes were watering again and his voice threatened to crack at any moment. “I didn’t want it to get in the way of what we had…”

Leon gave his hand a squeeze, encouraging Raihan to look at him again. He could feel tears forming in his own eyes.

“It’s okay, Raihan. It’s okay.”

“I’m-”

“I love you too.” It was Raihan’s turn to stare at him with a wide-eyed, hopeful look. Leon gave him a second to process what he’d said before adding, “Raihan, the person Piers was supposed to be helping me get over was _you_. I wanted him to stop because I thought I didn’t have a chance!”

“Lee…I…” the gym leader choked out.

Piers noisily stabbed a piece of meat with his fork. It was enough to draw both men’s attention back to him and he pointedly chewed and swallowed the bite. He leveled them with a grin.

“Would either of ya care ta apologize…?” he asked.

They shared a look before turning apologetic ones his way.

“I’m… I’m sorry Piers. For calling you stupid…” Raihan said.

“And I’m sorry for yelling…” Leon stated.

“Mhm, that’s what I thought.” The demon took a sip of his water.

They waited for him to say something else, but all he did was continue eating his dinner. It was right about then that it dawned on the two men that they had barely touched their own meals. Slowly, they pulled their hands away from each other and resumed eating too. The rest of their dinner was silent, but there was no shortage of eager glances and timid looks shared between Leon and Raihan.

Leon could feel butterflies in his stomach. It was almost enough to kill his appetite. Almost. He managed to finish his entire plate and Raihan wasn’t far behind him. Once both men were done Piers, who had beaten them to it, stood and began to take their dishes like he always did.

The former champion grabbed Raihan’s hand again and this time the man turned it over and gently grasped him back. They got to their feet, quietly thanked Piers for the food, and made their way to the living room to discuss things in some semblance of privacy.

“Just how long have you liked me?” Raihan asked as they took a seat together on the sofa.

Leon chuckled. “Long enough.”

“That’s not an answer and you know it, Lee.”

The man breathed a sigh and thought about it. “Six years…? Maybe more? I was…fourteen or fifteen, I think.”

Raihan had to laugh too. “Then it sounds like we’re both idiots because that’s about how long I’ve liked you. And neither of us noticed in all this time.”

“I tried so hard to keep it from you. I didn’t want you to think badly of me.”

“And I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Leon reached up with his free hand and ran it tenderly over Raihan’s cheek. He held him that way, stroking his face gently with his thumb. The taller man turned his head into the touch, an affectionate gesture that melted Leon’s heart. He coaxed Raihan’s head down a little bit and rest their foreheads together softly. They sat that way a while, allowing the closeness to calm them.

Eventually the sounds of running water in the kitchen turned off and they were reminded that they were not alone. They pulled their heads away from each other right about the time Piers left the kitchen and stepped into the living room. He eyed the two of them with a look of satisfaction and…sadness?

“Well, looks like that’s that then.” he stated. “My job’s done.”

Another pain in Leon’s heart. “Yeah… You sure did help me with my Raihan problem.”

The demon fidgeted. It looked like he didn’t know what to do. “Then… I guess… There’s no reason fer me ta be here anymore, is there?”

_No…!_

“Hold up just a second there, mate.” Raihan interjected. He gave Leon’s hand a squeeze before standing up. He strode over to Piers and stared down at him intently. “You’re not just going to throw yourself at me, get me all worked up, _watch me masturbate_ , and then run off like nothing ever happened! I’ll allow a lot of things, but that’s something I would _never_ accept!”

The demon stared up at him with just as much shock as when Leon had dropped the bomb of a question on them.

What’s more, Leon knew exactly how he felt about this situation and he wasn’t going to let it all play out without making those feelings known. Not again. Not when he’d just learned _that_ lesson.

“I agree.” He stated. “You may have helped me, but there’s no way I’m just going to sit back and allow you to leave. Not after all you’ve done for me. And you can say that I’ve paid you back by feeding you but I’m not going to listen.” He got up and came to stand in front of the demon. He placed a hand under Piers’s chin and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You don’t have to go back. As far as I’m concerned, you live here now. I can’t promise that I’ll be able to feed you every single day like I’ve been trying to, but that’s got to be better than allowing yourself to be subjected to…to whatever it is you have to be the next time you get hungry. Right?”

It was the demon’s turn to look like he was on the verge of tears. He looked between the two men, silently hoping, _pleading_ for one of them to suddenly change their minds. But neither of them budged. He stared down at the floor.

“Succubi… _have_ been known ta be able to survive in yer world…” he admitted. “But I… I can’ just _stay here_. I’ve got Marnie ta worry about…”

Oh. That was right. Piers had a little sister to take care of. Leon knew from personal experience that he would go through hell and back if it meant being able to see and be with Hop. He was sure that Piers felt the same about Marnie. And it _had_ been more than a week since the demon had arrived. If Marnie was as young as he’d said she was it probably wasn’t a good idea to leave her alone for longer than was necessary.

“Then bring her here.” Raihan’s voice drew both of their attention. “She can stay in Lee’s guest room, and you can stay with Lee. Right?” he looked at the former champion for validation. “And then once you’re both here you can look for a way to support the two of you.”

Leon eagerly nodded in agreement. “Right! I’d be happy to open my home to your sister! The two of you can stay here as long as it takes for you to get your bearings.”

The hopeful look in Piers’s eyes was unmistakable. “Ya mean that…?

“Absolutely! I don’t want you to just leave my life because of something like that. Not after all you’ve done for me.”

The demon cracked a smile. “Then… I can’ say fer certain but… Gimme time to go an’ see Marnie. I wanna see what she says ‘bout this. Will ya let me do that?”

Leon agreed.

Raihan added, “As long as you come back and tell us what you’ve decided on, sure. But you _have_ to come back. No running off and never speaking to us ever again just because of bad news, okay?”

Piers nodded. “Alright. Then I’ll leave tonight. While you two’re asleep. And I’ll… I’ll be back by mornin’. Maybe before Lee gets up, but I can’t make any guarantees.” He couldn’t help but smirk as he added, “An’ if yous two wouldn’ mind, don’ _do_ anythin’ ‘til I get back. Comin’ an’ goin’ like that takes a lot outta me and I’m gonna be _famished_ even if I don’’ bring my little sister back with me.”

Raihan blushed.

Leon chuckled. “You have our word.”

The demon smiled. “I’m gonna go to my room. I gotta few things ta do before I leave. Don’ worry ‘bout waitin’ fer me or anythin’. Just…enjoy yourselves tonight. Within reason.”

The former champion pulled him in for another kiss, and was surprised when afterward the demon wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his chest.

“Thank you.” Piers whispered. Leon couldn’t help but smile and hugged him back. The demon chuckled. “Y’know, I think this might be the first time _I’ve_ hugged somebody who wasn’ family…”

Leon tried to not let that shatter his heart and the happy feeling that’d been running through it. He gave Piers a quick squeeze.

“We’ll have to give you more opportunities for that then, now won’t we?”

It took him a moment, but Piers nodded. Slowly he pulled away from the man and turned to the gym leader. For a second Leon wondered if the demon was going to hug him, too, but instead Piers put a hand on his shoulder, coaxed him down a bit, and got onto his toes in order to kiss his cheek. To Leon’s surprise, the gym leader returned the gesture.

And then Piers left them, going down the hall and into the room he’d been occupying. Without so much as another look back the demon closed the door behind him. Then it was just Leon and Raihan.

Leon stared down the hallway for a moment, his heart now feeling a bit conflicted. But he chose to be hopeful. Hopeful that Piers would return to them in the morning with good news of some sort. And in order to hold onto that hope and the other good feelings, he turned to his crush and brought up something he’d been wondering about since he’d heard it minutes ago.

“You let him watch you masturbate?”

The taller man sputtered and went red. “LEE! _That’s_ what you choose to ask me about?! Couldn’t we cuddle and whisper sweet nothings to each other and enjoy the moment as a brand new couple or something?!”

“We can do that. _And_ you can answer the question.”

Raihan huffed and stormed back over to the couch. He flopped down onto it, stretching out and taking up the whole thing in what Leon was certain was supposed to be a childish demonstration of “there’s no room for you, so we can’t cuddle anymore, so there!” Except the former champion only let out a giggle and instead crawled up onto the taller man and laid down on top of him. Raihan seemed a mix of annoyed that his tactic didn’t work but also delighted because _Leon was cuddling him with_.

“Now answer the question.” The former champion said with a smirk.

The taller man huffed again. “It was just the other night…after you two told me what he was. I um… I kind of…snuck out of the room after you’d gone to sleep and he caught me in the hallway.” He flushed. “You’re really fucking sexy, you know that?”

It took Leon a moment to piece together what he meant by that, other than it just being a compliment. Then it became his turn to blush. “O-Oh… Right… I was in my underwear…”

Raihan nodded, his eyes staring deliberately over the shorter man’s shoulder. Leon bought a hand up to his face again and coaxed him into looked back at him.

He held his gaze for a moment, a soft smile on his face, then said, “I love you.”

Timidly, Raihan lifted a hand and ran it through the former champion’s hair. “I love you too.”

Leon picked himself up, holding himself on one arm so that he could lean in and claim Raihan’s first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who's worried that I would just leave you all hanging here, WE'RE NOT DONE YET, FOLKS! 8D I've got another couple of chapters in me, at the very least!
> 
> But please, do let me know ALL of your feels down in the comments! <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers checks up on his sister and then returns to the happy new couple with news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! -_-; Life's gotten really weird as far as work goes and I just wasn't in the right headspace... Not to mention it was weirdly hard to get into Raihan's head for the last bit of this chapter.
> 
> Anybutt, PLEASE ENJOY!!!

After a while of snuggling together on the sofa and talking about how long the two of them had liked each other and how stupid they were for not ever noticing it, Raihan and Leon eventually retired to the former champion’s bedroom. They hadn’t seen or heard hide nor hair of Piers since the demon had gone into the guest room, and they’d agreed not to make mention of him for the time being. Instead they opted to remain in their own little world of new-couple bliss a while longer.

Leon climbed into his bed while Raihan stepped into the bathroom for a moment. When the gym leader emerged he was a little surprised to see the other man scoot over and pat the space beside him, clearly inviting Raihan into his bed. More than a little giddy about the prospect, Raihan slid in under the covers beside him. Before long Leon was lying on his back with Raihan draped half on top of him.

The gym leader couldn’t help but let out a giggle as they settled in comfortably.

“Your tits make nice pillows.” He teased.

Leon flushed. “They’re not _that_ big…”

“Uh-huh. Have you ever put your head on them?”

“I…can’t say I have…”

“Then how would you know how big they are?” Raihan laughed.

The former champion sighed, knowing there was no point to arguing further. He simply held Raihan, and Raihan held him. And eventually the two drifted off to sleep.

*****

Piers let out a sigh. Traveling between worlds was taxing, no two ways about it. If it weren’t for the fact that he had to do it in order to eat and live he would rather not do it at all. And not just because of the sorts of creeps he usually ended up meeting.

He was in his own home now. A dingy little thing hardly better than a shack. But it was home. He decided to lay on his bed for a moment to rest. He could hear faint noises from elsewhere in the house and knew that his sister was home, too. He needed to go and talk to her about what was going on, to even let her know that he was back, but all he wanted for the moment was to lie still and breathe.

It didn’t help that he wasn’t even sure how to bring up the idea of them living in the human world…

Eventually he sat up and sighed. He really should just bite the bullet and go talk to her. But first, he had to put on some clothes. Even if sex and all things related to it weren’t taboo it wasn’t exactly classy to go in front of his little sister while only in a thong. He found a shirt and a pair of shorts and pulled them on before leaving his cramped bedroom.

He found the girl lying on the floor in the living room on her stomach. She was dressed in pajamas and coloring on a piece of paper. Judging by the many other papers scattered about, she had been at it for a while. Piers didn’t bother saying anything as he entered the room. He picked up one of her drawings in order to take a closer look and had to smile.

Neither he nor his sister were talented by way of drawing, but he could clearly tell that the picture he was holding was of him singing to a wide, excited audience.

Now if that wasn’t the dream, he didn’t know what was…

“I’m back.” He said simply.

“Welcome home, bro.” Marnie replied without looking up.

They waited a moment for her to finish her drawing. If Piers had to guess, it was supposed to be of the Wild Area from descriptions the girl had probably heard from her friends and others. The poor girl was probably bored from waiting for him and had taken to drawing as a simple means to pass the time.

Marnie got to her feet and immediately went to her brother. He waited patiently as the girl lifted his shirt and checked his chest, stomach, and back. She pulled at the collar to expose his neck and shoulders, and knelt down to take a look at his legs and thighs. Maybe he should’ve stayed in his underwear… Finally the girl stood up again, nodding and smiling with approval. Only then did she go in for a hug. A hug that Piers happily returned, holding his sweet baby sister close.

“I’m glad ta see yer not hurt this time…” the girl told him softly.

“Me too.” He stated. And he was. He knew how much Marnie worried about him every time he was gone for more than a night. How much she feared seeing him come home broken and bleeding again. Or worse, how much she feared she wouldn’t see him again at all.

They stayed holding each other for longer than most would deem necessary, but for them really wasn’t long enough. They separated only because Marnie had a feeling her brother had something he wanted to talk to her about, and because Piers did indeed have something to say. Instead, they held hands until they got to the couch, whereupon Marnie cuddled up next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Piers stroked her hair softly and laid his own head on hers.

“Say, Marnie… What’d’ya think of goin’ ta live in the human world?”

The girl turned a puzzled look his way. “Why?”

And so Piers explained it. All of it. How his last prey had been a kind man who had wanted to get over a crush he thought unrequited. (“Aww, poor chap.”) How the man’s crush had suddenly come into the picture and was, in fact, very much in love with the man too. (“Now it’s soundin’ like a sitcom!”) And how he’d managed to get them to confess to each other. (“More like yous seduced ‘em both until they realized what yous were doin’!”) And on top of that, how they’d offered for him to stay there. To live in the human world. With Marnie.

The girl’s eye sparkled briefly. But only briefly.

“Bro, what’re we s’posed ta do once we’re there?” Marnie inquired. “We can’t jus’ keep moochin’ offa Mr. Leon!”

“That… I… I’m not sure, ta be honest.”

Marnie sat up and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “That won’ do! A lady needs stability! I can’t go with yous an’ stay somewhere like a stranger’s house!” Piers was about to say something, but she deliberately cut him off. “Mr. Leon sounds like a nice man. But he’s still a stranger ta me. I’m not goin’.”

Hurt, Piers frowned. “I… I see…”

Well, that was that then, wasn’t it? He was going to have to go back and tell Leon and Raihan the bad news. His sister had refused and so he couldn’t stay with them. But that was better, right? Leon and Raihan were together now. It’s not like they _needed_ a third wheel in their lives. Or worse, a fourth wheel in the case of Marnie. He would have to give them the bad news, feed from Leon one last time, and then say goodbye.

Forever.

Marnie snapped her fingers in front of his face and drew Piers back to reality. She was smiling up at him.

“Ya really wanna go back, don’tcha?” she asked.

He nodded. “I do…”

“Then how ‘bout this? You go back an’ find a way ta make yer own livin’. Get us a place o’ our own. _Then_ I’ll come live with ya in the human world.”

Piers would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a spark of hope hearing those words. “But what about yous? Ya can’t jus’ stay ‘ere by yerself fer so long.”

The girl put her hands on her hips and gave him a confident smile. “I’m thirteen, bro! I can be on my own fer a while!” She put a hand on his cheek affectionately. “An’ once I’m there, I can help yous by findin’ work, too. Okay? We got a deal?”

*****

Raihan stirred and blinked groggily. It was still dark out, though he wasn’t sure what time that made it. He became aware that he was still curled up in bed with Leon and felt his heart skip a beat. Leon. The man he loved so much. And they were sleeping together as boyfriends. What could possibly be better than that?

Well… Aside from the half-chub Raihan realized he was sporting. And what with his dick pressed against Leon’s thigh all night and how warm he was and how _amazing_ the man smelled, really he wasn’t too surprised. That didn’t mean that he didn’t try to shimmy away from him out of curtesy, just a little. But doing so only made him realize there was a weight on his and Leon’s intertwined legs.

He looked down to find a familiar shape sitting on top of them. It took Raihan a moment to take in the fact that Piers was naked except for a single tiny thong, and his nipples were pierced. Such a thin, lithe body… It then took him another second to push _those_ thoughts aside and to clear his throat in order to speak up in a whisper.

“What time is it?”

Piers chuckled. “Lee’s alarm’s ‘bout to go off.”

“So ugly-early. Got it.”

The demon had to laugh. “Y’know…” he murmured, tail swishing, “I don’ think Lee’d mind if ya made a mess o’ his thigh by ruttin’ against it like a mutt…”

Raihan flushed. “At this point, I would…”

Piers shrugged. “Suit yerself.”

They waited in silence for a few moments. They both wanted Leon to be awake, but neither had the heart to wake him. Especially not when the alarm would be going off at any second. Sure enough, a quiet tune began to play from the former champion’s phone and the man was roused from slumber in order to turn it off.

The first thing Leon did after dismissing the alarm was turn to Raihan on his chest. He greeted the man sleepily, but with a voice so clearly full of love. It made Raihan’s heart melt and he couldn’t help but eagerly meet his lips for a morning kiss. His first ever morning kiss.

And then Leon seemed to realize that they were not alone and turned his attention down to Piers. The demon’s tail flicked happily and he practically fell on top of Leon in order to claim a kiss for himself. Leon certainly had no problem giving him one.

“Well, what’s the news?” Raihan asked once they were done.

“Marnie’s _thirteen!_ ” Piers wailed, hurting both men’s ears with his sudden volume so early in the morning. “My baby sister’s older’n I thought she was!”

Leon couldn’t help but burst into laughter. “I understand that feeling!”

Piers whined and buried his face into the crook of the former champion’s neck. “They grow up too fast…”

Both men offered him a sympathetic pat on the back and gave him a moment to collect himself.

“But really, Piers, what about you and her coming to live here?” Leon asked.

“She’s not comin’. But before yous get worried, I’m stayin.” The two men shared a brief look, both confused and relieved. “She wants me ta make a livin’ fer us here first before she comes. So…I’ll have ta figure that out.”

“Well, Lee and I can help you. We’ll figure something out together. Right Lee?”

Leon nodded. “Right! And you can stay here as long as you need to in the meantime.”

Piers smiled. “Thanks… I’ll be visitin’ Marnie every couple o’ weeks ‘til then. Which means…” he sat up in order to look the former champion in the eyes. “I’ll be _hungry_.”

Raihan watched in shock as the man smirked and moved to hold him by the hips. “I’ll just have to make sure you’re well fed, then. Won’t I?” he asked before rolling the two of them onto the bed so that he was on top of Piers. The gym leader gaped as they both shamelessly began kissing and hands found purchase in hair, on arms, on backs, and on backsides.

“U-Um… Loves? I’m…still here…” Raihan spoke up weakly.

“We know.” Piers muttered between the passionate kisses Leon was pinning him with. Leon himself only hummed in agreement.

It was about the time that Leon’s teeth found Piers’s earlobe and the demon let out a breathy little gasp that Raihan finally found it in him to flush and scramble back on the bed. The movement disturbed the pair enough that they stopped and turned to look at him.

“At least give a guy some warning!” The gym leader protested.

To his annoyance, the two of them began laughing. He pouted and leveled them with a glare until their giggles subsided and they were ready and willing to listen.

“Look, I’m not going to make you leave. This is _your_ bedroom, Lee. I can go in another room or something. Or, even out of the house!” Raihan pointed out. “Just, you know, you gotta let me have time to actually _do that_.”

Piers shrugged. Leon at least looked a bit sheepish as he answered him.

“I… Honestly, I wouldn’t mind…you staying…”

Raihan blinked. And felt himself growing hot. The gears slowly began turning in his head again and he couldn’t help but think that that had to have been the most amazing thing he’d ever heard come out of _anyone’s_ mouth before. He’d never thought himself a voyeur, but if it was Lee and Piers suddenly he thought that maybe he could see the appeal. It was kind of like watching porn, right? Except the pornstars were two people he knew and was very, _very_ attracted to and who were attracted to him and knew he specifically was watching and nobody else.

Okay so maybe it was a lot different than porn.

_But that didn’t make it at all any less appealing!_

“Ah…that… I mean…” he stuttered, trying to think of the least horny way to say what was going through his mind right now. Piers’s tail wouldn’t stop moving. The demon clearly knew _exactly_ what sorts of things he was thinking. He didn’t know if that was a comfort or cause to be further flustered. “Um…don’t mind me, then…?”

And so that seemed to be exactly what the pair did. Leon moved from the demon’s lips to his ear and then down his neck. Raihan watched the man leave a trail of kisses as he went and swallowed when those lips sucked a pierced nipple between them.

_What would it be like to do that?_ Raihan wondered. Obviously he had never felt a tit between his teeth the way Leon was going at it, but that added metal surely made it different from what he’d always imagined. Not that it seemed to make things any less pleasurable for either participant. Not from the way Piers gasped and arced his body into the man’s when Leon moved to the next bud.

Leon’s next move was to slide down the demon’s body, mouth continuing to kiss a path along pale, supple flesh in a way that had Raihan’s mouth watering. Hands trailed over Piers’s sides, feather-light, and the gym leader felt himself shiver involuntarily. His mind had eagerly supplied him with a ghostly sensation to match what he was seeing. He fidgeted, growing harder than he had been previously. A far more awake and alert feeling of arousal was flowing through him now as opposed to the content, sleepy one he’d woken up with.

His eyes caught onto Piers grasping the edge of Leon’s shirt and he watched in delight as the man allowed himself to be stripped of the article. Sure, Raihan had seen him bare from the waist up only days ago, but now he was allowed to let his eyes rake over his form. Before he had fought to simply soak in the sight all at once; to not make his staring obvious. This time his eyes roved over every inch of toned skin and the dark purple hair that adorned it, as well as gawked at the muscle that lie beneath.

There were stronger men in the world, sure.

But none of them were _Leon_.

Another moan from Piers drew him back to what was happening. Leon had apparently taken delight in sucking tiny little marks into the skin of Piers’s upper thigh. Despite the sensuality of the action, Raihan couldn’t help but think how much better those same thighs would look with _teeth_ marks. Particularly _his_ teeth marks, of course.

Raihan wanted to mentally slap himself. He had _fangs_! It wasn’t like he could just go around biting people just because he’d always fantasized about doing so during sex! His bites would actually _hurt_ and he wouldn’t even have to bite _hard_ for them to draw blood!

But then… Now that he thought about it… Leon’s thighs were so _meaty_. Surely he could handle a nip or two, right?

“Want to see something amazing?”

It took Raihan a second to realize that what Leon had breathed had been directed at him. “Uh…yeah, sure?”

Leon gave a mischievous little chuckle and dipped his head further between Piers’s thighs. He nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin near the demon’s balls, causing Piers to moan low and shameless. The demon squirmed, body writhing such that the only piece of clothing he wore slipped from where it had valiantly been hanging onto his thin frame. Hard, pink, and decorated with yet more piercings… Raihan swallowed, hard, at the sight of the demon’s cock as it sprang from its confines.

“Shit…!” Leon swore, surprising the gym leader out of his momentary stupor. Since when had the former champion swearing been so enticing?! “I love seeing that…” he admitted.

And honestly? Raihan couldn’t blame him. He hadn’t even used his hands and yet he’d effectively stripped the demon! Despite himself, Raihan briefly wondered if he could find an equally thin piece of underwear that would find _him_. And also if Leon would find even half as much delight in removing it in a similar fashion…

Piers’s tail, in all of its excitable swishing, found its way to Leon’s forearm and wrapped itself securely around him. “Ya done there, Lee?” the demon asked impatiently.

“I could do more…” the man in question answered teasingly. “Why? Are you ready for the main course?”

“And dessert.” Piers smirked.

_Were the eating jokes really necessary!?_

“Which do you fancy? Sausage or eggplant?”

_Apparently they were…_

“I don’ fuckin’ care. Just fuck me already!”

_Thank you, Piers._

Leon chuckled. “As you wish…”

Next thing Raihan knew, the former champion had sat up on his knees and hooked his fingers into his shorts. The gym leader swallowed again, eyes laser focused in as the man removed what remained of his clothing in what seemed like slow motion but was probably only Raihan processing _every_ minute little detail. From the prominent tent that had been in Leon’s shorts, to the steady reveal of toned thighs, dark happy trail that only grew thicker the further down it went, and finally to the man’s cock itself springing from its confines. Thick, dark, and precum dripping from the tip.

And oh if that didn’t make Raihan’s cock jump and pulse with a sudden _need_. Despite himself, the gym leader groaned.

Leon glanced at him, face a bit flushed, and gave a meek laugh. He didn’t say anything, though, and instead went right back to what he had been doing. He discarded his clothes onto the floor before grasping the thong that was still clinging uselessly to Piers’s hips. He easily stripped the demon of it and tossed the item aside.

Without speaking, Leon coaxed the demon into turning over onto his arms and knees. Confusion and concern hit Raihan as the former champion went ahead and began lining himself up.

“Wait! Don’t you need lube?”

Leon paused. “Ah…well…”

Piers gave a laugh. “Not in this form I don’t.”

The man held Piers by his ass and ran his thumb into the crack, causing the demon to hiss in delight at the teasing, and came away with a coating of a clear, slick substance. “It’s pretty amazing…” Leon breathed, rubbing the stuff between his fingers.

For some reason, Raihan shivered and he had to silently agree with that opinion.

Leon grasped Piers by the hips and lined himself up. He didn’t ease himself in so much as he went ahead and filled the demon in one fluid motion. Piers whined and curled his fingers into the sheet beneath him. For a second Raihan worried that Leon had hurt him, but then the demon rocked back against the man, practically begging for more. And oh was Leon willing to give it.

Even with the demon’s tail still around his arm Leon held Piers firmly and began to pound into him. The bed rocked with each thrust, and it didn’t take much before the demon was panting and moaning with each one as well.

Raihan was torn. Watching Piers slowly losing his strength and falling further on to the bed, seeing the demon’s cock jump and twitch as precum dribbled from it, observing the way Leon’s hips kept moving in an unrelenting and brutal pace, and staring at the way the former champion grit his teeth as he clearly tried to hang on for as long as he could. All of it felt like too much.

And then there were the _sounds_. Oh the sounds… Piers’s voice like a song the way it matched the creaking bed and Leon’s grunts… It was a good thing they weren’t in some apartment or another! There’d be no way to hide what was going on from the neighbors! It was shameless and vulgar and Raihan secretly wished he’d been recording it because it alone would have been an amazing backdrop for his next wank session!

Speaking of wanking, Raihan’s cock was starting to ache. It was straining against his pants and he’d been fighting the urge to hump the damn bed for the past Arceus-knows-how-many-minutes! Forget rutting against Leon’s thigh, _the bed_ would have been embarrassing to get off on! Knowing there was only one way all of this was going to end no matter what, Raihan decided to finally cut to the chase and reached into his pants.

He didn’t miss the way Leon’s eyes flickered over to him at the movement. Or the way that they held him as Raihan fished his cock from its confines. He saw as the former champion visibly shuddered and groaned. And that attention didn’t waver as Raihan began pumping himself in time with Leon’s thrusts.

“Sh-shit! Fuck!” Leon gasped, turning back to Piers only to latch his mouth onto the demon’s neck in a half-hearted attempt at muffling himself.

The demon practically purred. “I love it when ya swear like that~”

“S-Same…actually…” Raihan dared to breathe.

What would it be like to be inside of Piers like that? Would Raihan want to swear, too?  
What if it was him that Leon was inside of? How amazing would it feel to be rocked by that strong body?  
Or maybe, it might be better if Piers were to fuck him first, since the demon’s cock was smaller… That could be nice too.  
Oh… Oh fuck… What if… What if Raihan got to be inside of Leon? And Leon was the one moaning and clawing at the bedsheets while Raihan held him by the neck with his teeth?

“A-Ah!” Raihan nearly screamed and only remembered to clamp his mouth shut at the last minute.

Thankfully he clearly wasn’t the only one who was close. If the way Piers’s arms gave out the moment Leon wrapped his hand around the demon’s dick was any indication. He watched as Piers gasped and shuddered and writhed as his dick was stroked vigorously. The demon’s release happened quick and made an absolute mess out of the sheets beneath him. It was too much, and Raihan followed him only seconds after.

Leon managed to hang on just long enough that the fog of orgasm had left Raihan’s vision. The former champion gave one last thrust and stilled, cock spurting unseen deep inside the demon’s ass. It took a few seconds before Leon let out a breath he had been holding and to collapse down beside Piers on the bed, on the far side from where Raihan still laid.

All three had to take a few minutes to breathe and come down from their highs. Leon ran a hand lazily over Piers’s back along his spine. Again, Raihan felt those ghostly fingers mimicking the motion on him and he shivered. Piers lifted his head and turned to Leon, who leaned in just enough to give him a quick peck on the lips. With a smirk, the demon then turned to Raihan.

Who shifted and bent down to do the same.

Piers’s lips were soft, and there was a faint hint of something sweet on them. Lip balm?

It took another few minutes for them to decide that enough was enough and that they and the bed and their clothes needed cleaning up. Raihan almost felt shy about removing his clothes completely while in the presence of the other two. Almost. But the unapologetic sweep of his body that Leon gave him with his eyes turned out to be more arousing than embarrassing. The former champion took their clothes and the soiled sheet to the washer. Completely naked. Piers opted to occupy the shower in the guest bathroom. Also naked. Which left Raihan to stare at both of their figures until they were out of the room. Then he hit the shower in Leon’s bedroom.

He wasn’t going to lie; Raihan half-expected the former champion to make an attempt at joining him. Not that Raihan had it in him to go again so soon, but the thought was still there. But the man never showed. When he was done with his shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and dared to peek out of the bathroom.

Leon was sitting on the stripped bed and checking his phone, still as naked as could be. He looked up at Raihan with a smile.

“Quite the morning, huh?” he laughed.

Raihan couldn’t help it; he smiled back and crossed the distance between them. He buried his fingers into Leon’s hair and kissed him. “That’s one way to put it.” He sat down on the bed beside Leon and laid his head on the former champion’s shoulder. “I can’t say I’m in love with Piers; I barely know him. But this? You, me, and him? It’s…pretty fun.”

Leon gave a laugh and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m glad you think so, too.”

“You think he’d be upset if I told him that?”

“I doubt it.”

“Thank Arceus…”

Leon let him have another minute to cuddle before he had to get up and get his own shower. And unlike Raihan, he remembered to get a pair of underwear before going in. Not that it did anything to stop Raihan from being able to fully appreciate the shape of his ass before he got into the bathroom and closed the door. And not that Leon seemed to mind the obvious staring.

The water of the shower came on and Raihan fell back onto the bed, trying not to succumb to a sudden fit of giggles that had decided to hit him.

This was all really happening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I wanna hear ya'lls guesses as to what it's gonna be like the first time Raihan actually has sex. =3 So let me know your thoughts on the chap and your guesses!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan still hasn't quite come to terms with what he and Leon and Piers did that morning. In a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a solid month since I updated... Oops. =| Let's just say life has been crazy and work has been crazy and leave it at that, shall we?
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It wasn’t long before Piers reappeared in Leon’s bedroom. The demon had gotten dressed already, and as such raised an eyebrow when he saw that Raihan was still lying on the bed in nothing but a towel.

“Y’know, I don’ think Lee’d complain all too much if ya wanna stay like that a while. But if ya wanna be a piece o’ eye candy ya better be ready ta make good on the promises yer body’s makin’.”

Raihan sat up and looked down at himself sheepishly. “Ah, right...” he got up and dug out some clothing from his belongings. He reached to remove the towel from around his hips but felt eyes still on him. He turned a look at Piers, who was still standing in the doorway watching him. “Do you mind?”

The demon smirked. “Nope.”

The gym leader sighed. “Please?”

That eyebrow came up again. “Even after all that this mornin’?”

Piers had a point. He’d already seen Raihan naked just minutes ago. Still, the man couldn’t help but feel just a _little_ self-conscious. It was probably going to take a bit more time before he felt he could be comfortably bare in front of the demon. Or Leon. “I’d really…rather not right now.”

For his part, the demon gave a shrug and wandered off down the hall. “I’ll get breakfast started.”

Trusting that Piers would keep his word, Raihan got dressed and left the bedroom before Leon could finish his shower. He could hear Piers humming in the kitchen and decided to at least join him. The demon paid him little mind as he continued his cooking, so Raihan took a seat at the table and brought out his phone. It wasn’t too terribly long before Leon arrived and their breakfast was served.

It was kind of odd, Raihan thought throughout the meal, things were so...normal. He and Leon were technically dating now, and then the three of them had…well… And yet here they were, carrying on as if nothing had changed. Raihan wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, and to be honest he hadn’t really thought anything would be _different_ per se, but it still felt odd. Not unpleasant. Just odd.

It wasn’t until Leon was leaving his house that Raihan had a moment of “Oh right, things _are_ different now”. And that came when, after giving Piers their normal parting kiss, Leon went in for a kiss with Raihan too. A kiss that Raihan was very eager to give him once his brain had caught up to what was going on, which didn’t take more than half a second.

*****

It came as a small surprise to find Leon in his office at lunchtime. The man was typing something on his computer and barely noticed Raihan’s arrival. The gym leader watched him for a moment before loudly and dramatically clearing his throat. The former champion nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise and looked up. He smiled when he realized who was there.

“Ah, sorry. I came in to a barrage of emails from Oleana about one of the league’s sponsors. I’ve been trying to write this email for…” he checked the time on the computer, “the last forty minutes...” he gave a groan and leaned back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling in defeat.

Raihan set his lunch on the desk and peered over his shoulder. “What’s up?”

“It’s nothing major. But they want a better spot on the new champion’s cape and Oleana’s been trying to explain to them that they don’t _have_ a cape. I’m trying to think of a way to back her up without coming off like an exasperated butthole. Which is closer to how I _actually_ feel about this whole situation.”

Raihan gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. “Yeah…good luck with that.”

Leon sighed and closed his eyes. His brow was wrinkled in thought, and Raihan hesitated for all of a split second before leaning in and planting a kiss right on that spot. Leon’s eyes came open and he smiled up at Raihan, the wrinkle disappearing as the man allowed himself to relax for just a moment. The former champion reached up and gently pulled him back down for a proper kiss with a hand on the back of his neck. And then Raihan went in for another. And another. And another. And another…

The shorter man chuckled. “You know, if you keep kissing me, it’s going to make finishing this email even harder. You’re pretty good at being a distraction.”

Raihan stole one more kiss before standing upright. “Right. I’ll leave you to it. Besides, I’m gonna take Piers training again this afternoon.”

“Oh?”

“Yep!” the man grinned. “I think it’s time he learns how to catch something for himself! So we’ll be out a while.”

“Well, I wish him luck. I remember learning how to catch pokemon and I remember it being frustrating.”

“That’s because you’re impatient.” Raihan laughed. He headed for the door, throwing a wave over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later.”

*****

Raihan had to wait just a few minutes after returning to Leon’s home. While he had gone to make the delivery Piers went out to buy himself a few warmer pieces of clothing. As nice as Raihan’s hoodie was, both men would have preferred he have something in his own size to make it through Route 10. The shopping trip didn’t take long, and Piers returned with a large shopping bag in hand. He set it down on the sofa beside where the gym leader had been waiting and turned an expectant look the man’s way.

“Well…?” the demon asked.

Confused, the man responded, “Well what?”

“Were ya rewarded fer takin’ Lee his lunch today?”

For a second Raihan didn’t understand what he could be getting at. Until he remembered what Piers had said the first time he took Leon’s lunch to him. He cast the demon a smirk.

“I was.”

Piers leaned over him, bracing himself with a hand on the back of the sofa. “And? Where’s my share?”

Raihan stuck his tongue out at that. “Your share? Who says you get a share? I was the one who did all the leg work!”

The demon frowned at that. “I _cooked_.”

No sooner had the demon finished his statement than did Raihan quickly sit up and give him a light peck on the lips. It took the demon a second to register that the gym leader had been messing with him. After which he smiled and stood back up.

“Well, I s’ppose a meager kiss like that _could_ be considered half a normal one.”

Raihan stood up with him. “Oh, you wanted _half_? In that case…” The man put a hand on Piers’s hip and tipped his head up with the other. He planted another, fuller kiss to his lips. And at the second one the demon’s eyes slipped closed. And even though he was in his human form Raihan could swear he could see Piers’s tail happily swishing about. That was, until Raihan took a step back and left Piers standing there clearly having expected more. The demon pouted again.

“What? We only kissed a few times.” The gym leader laughed.

Piers clicked his tongue and began to rummage through the bag he had brought home. “Disappointin’… Was hopin’ the two of you’d’ve gotten a little more frisky’n that.”

“Nah… Lee stopped me. He had something he was trying to get done. I swear that man’s a workaholic.”

“Wouldn’ surprise me. Why else would he pull twelve-hour shifts?”

The conversation seemed to end there. Raihan really didn’t have anything else to say about it, and Piers seemed more interested in picking from the new clothes he had bought as to what he wanted to wear out. Raihan left him to his own devices as he went and gathered up his own belongings for the outing.

Once they were both ready, with Piers sporting a new coat and gloves, Raihan released his flygon and the two climbed on. Piers opted to sit up front this time. He knew they were off to the Wild Area again and he’d decided he wanted to see the view of it better. Due to their great height difference, he fit quite snuggly between Raihan’s arms. And legs.

Raihan did his best to ignore that as they made their trip.

Rain bombarded them as they touched down in Bridge Field once again. Piers drew his coat a little tighter around himself, clearly not being a great fan of it. Raihan took it all in stride and thanked his flygon for carrying them. Even with the weather the order of business became finding something Piers felt like trying to capture. Raihan was both surprised and not surprised to learn that the demon was picky about what he wanted to bother with. Even though it would be his first time doing this and probably wanting to be out of the rain he didn’t seem too keen on wasting time and pokeballs on something he didn’t like.

Palpitoad and binacle got ignored. As did wimpod and stufful and many more. It wasn’t until they stumbled across a small gathering of little purple pokemon that Piers’s eyes lit up. Or rather, it wasn’t until Raihan was on the ground again and covered in curious babies that Piers had decided he needed one.

“These are toxel. They’re poison- and electric-type.” Raihan explained between trying to pet each and every one of the demanding pokemon. “They’re part of a special classification of pokemon called baby pokemon. Meaning they can’t even bree- HEY! That’s my headband!”

As he had been trying to explain the pile that was on him, a particularly mischievous one had taken his headband between its teeth and pulled it off of his head and was currently trying to crawl away with it. Raihan, unable to move much due to all the others on him, reached his arm out in a vain attempt to snatch the item back from it before it got too far. But it was already out his reach.

That’s when Piers surprised him by stepping up to the plate and releasing his zigzagoon. The demon had had enough experience battling that he didn’t hesitate in calling the shots and having his pokemon chase down and subdue the retreating thief. He was about to have his pokemon lay the finishing blow when Raihan tossed something his way.

Piers caught the ball after a bit of fumbling and blinked at it in confusion. All he needed to be told was “throw it” and the demon did just that. The dusk ball hit its mark and the toxel (and Raihan’s headband) went inside. There were a few shakes, but the catch was successful.

Piers breathed a sigh of relief and Raihan managed to pull the other babies off of himself so that he could stand up again. “Nice catch!” the man laughed. He picked up the ball.

“Why’d you stop me?” the demon asked. When he received a puzzled look, he added, “Zigzagoon an’ I coulda beaten it.”

“You said you wanted one.” Raihan replied simply. “You can’t catch a fainted pokemon.”

“Oh…”

The man held the dusk ball out to him. Which only confused Piers again.

“It’s yours. _You_ caught it.”

Hesitantly, Piers took the ball. He stared down at it for a second. “Toxel, huh? A literal baby pokemon…”

Raihan frowned. “Did you change your mind? You don’t like it?”

Piers smiled and shook his head. “No. In fact, I love it. I’m used ta takin’ care o’ others. A baby pokemon oughtta be fun.”

“Oh good!” Raihan laughed. “I was afraid for a moment there that’d I’d made you catch something you weren’t going to care about!”

“There any other baby pokemon about?”

The gym leader had to think about that for a long moment. Due to the weather a lot of the normal pokemon weren’t around. What’s more, baby pokemon weren’t all that common in Galar. Although he could have been wrong, Raihan was pretty certain that there wouldn’t be others around and he shook his head as such.

“You want to look around a bit more just to see if anything else strikes your fancy?” he asked anyway.

Piers shook his head too. “I’d rather get out the rain.”

Deeming that fair enough, Raihan brought Flygon back out. As they took to the air and got out of the bad weather, Piers asked the million dollar question that the gym leader had been waiting for since the first time he had taken him out.

He asked about the beacons of red light that dotted the horizon of the Wild Area. Raihan did his best to explain that they were pokemon dens; deep caverns underground where wild pokemon dynamaxed. He offered to let Piers check one out the next time they came out that way, although the demon didn’t seem too keen on the idea for some reason. Raihan decided not to push the issue.

Arriving back at Leon’s, the first thing Piers did once inside was strip himself of his wet clothing. The demon paid no mind to Raihan’s presence or gawking. Which of course, why would he? He hadn’t before and certainly had no reason to now after the gym leader had seen him getting fucked by Leon.

Speaking of which _oh my Arceus Raihan had actually watched them do that this morning!_ How could the gravity of that hit him so many times and still be so amazing to him each and every time?!

The gym leader was only brought out of his thoughts by Piers throwing the lot of his soaked clothing into the washing machine and then holding out his hand expectantly towards Raihan. It took him a second to realize that Piers was waiting for his own clothes. And then it took another second for Raihan to decide “fuck it” and to pull off everything but his boxers and pass them along to the demon. Piers dumped it all in the washing machine and got it all set to run.

“Just throw yer tighty whities in and hit the start when yer ready.” He said before sauntering off to the guest room.

“I do _not_ wear tighty whities and you can clearly see that!” Raihan exclaimed.

“An’ I can clearly see the outline o’ yer dick. Hurry up and get changed. It’s makin’ my fuckin’ mouth water.”

Raihan felt himself flush at that remark. Both out of arousal and embarrassment. Arceus, the demon was good at riling him up… But then, he supposed Piers _was_ a succubus. He’d have starved to death by now if he didn't know how to expertly press certain buttons.

The gym leader retreated to Leon’s bedroom in order to dry off and change. He tossed his underwear into the machine and got it started. They still had some time to kill until Piers would start dinner, so the two of them ended up lounging on the sofa. For a little while they didn’t really say much of anything to each other. It was a comfortable enough silence, but what Piers had said kept playing in Raihan’s head and his mind began to wander down a less than holy path. He was sure the demon could tell, but at the very least Piers wasn’t making it obvious that he knew.

“Say…” Raihan spoke at length. “How uh…um… How would you…rate Lee’s mouth? You know… Not talking or kissing but…?”

Piers smirked and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Haven’t I already told ya ‘bout that?”

Again, the gym leader flushed. “You did, but…”

“Well, I certainly got no complaints with his technique.” With a chuckle he added, “But then, I ain’t exactly the expert in gettin’ my own dick sucked.”

Oh, right. Piers wasn’t used to the pleasure he gave getting reciprocated… “What does…it feel like?”

The demon shrugged and settled back more comfortably in his seat. “Wet. Hot. Can’t really explain it other than it feels good. ‘Specially when he manages to get the head to the back o’ his throat. Though he might have a harder time with you there.”

Raihan swallowed thickly. He shouldn’t have felt ashamed at growing hard thinking about all of this, but he did. Perhaps it still hadn’t settled in that Leon felt the same way about him?

_Oh Arceus Leon felt the same way about him! Sexual fantasies and all!_

He laid a hand over his too-hot face in giddy embarrassment and arousal.

“You two really didn’ do anythin’ while I was gone…”

Those words had been spoken with such a hushed tone of astonishment that Raihan couldn’t help but be pulled right out of his thoughts by it.

“Hm?”

Piers shifted again, looking a bit sheepish. “I know I said not to but… I wasn’ actually expectin’ you two ta wait…”

Oh…

“Well…” Raihan sat up straighter, now ignoring his cock that was still half-hard. “I mean… It’s not that either of us didn’t _want_ to do anything. But we agreed to wait. So we did. After all, you _are_ kind of the reason the two of us finally figured out the obvious.”

Before Raihan could blink Piers was on him. Literally. The demon had hauled himself onto Raihan’s lap and wrapped his arms around the gym leader’s neck. Piers kissed him briefly before tucking his face into the crook of the man’s neck. A bit alarmed, it took Raihan a second to put his own arms around the demon’s waist.

A few quiet minutes passed wherein the two simply held each other. Raihan thought that Piers might be crying, but it was hard to tell with the warmth and moisture of his breath against his neck. “Remind me ta thank Lee, too…” the demon murmured at length.

Raihan smiled at that. “I think you’ll remember just fine on your own.” He then had to chuckle despite himself. “Hey uh, you mind gettin’ off me? I’m still kinda worked up…”

He felt more than heard Piers snicker softly against him and the demon purposefully gave a slight roll of his hips. Raihan sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth and was _this_ close to tossing the demon off of him; soft, sweet moment be damned! But Piers stopped with that and instead remained still.

“Sorry.” He said, although the man didn’t really believe that he was. “I’ll be good. So just…let me stay? Please?”

Well… Having the demon on him wasn’t the _worst_ thing that could happen. Even if it made it hard to not be hard. Raihan moved them both until he was lying on the sofa with Piers on his chest on top of him. Like this the weight of demon wasn’t quite as distracting, plus it was marginally more comfortable.

“Alright. Just for a little bit.”

*****

When Leon returned home Raihan was the first to greet him and the first to kiss him. Piers waited his turn before hugging the former champion tight and softly thanking him for being a man of his word. The demon kissed him briefly before returning to his dinner prep, leaving Raihan to explain. Which he did while also happily (and hornily; seriously, had he always been this horny of a person???) getting an eyeful of the man while he changed in his bedroom.

“By the way, I’ve been thinking…” he added as Leon finished getting dressed. “We agreed to help Piers. We should probably figure out how exactly we’re going to do that.”

The man breathed a sigh. “Believe me, I know. I’ve been thinking about that all day. I was thinking at the very least we should talk about it after dinner. At least spitball some ideas or something.”

Well, it was a bit of a mood killer, but it was certainly important. Raihan agreed to that plan without question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went a slightly different direction that I anticipated, but I'm happy with it.
> 
> I'm not too certain, and I make no promises, but the next chap should be spicier. ;) And hopefully it won't take me another month to write!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to start thinking of ideas for how Piers is going to make a living in the human world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! =D So I'm not a month between updates, but I sure am almost three weeks! But really, I'd meant to have this out earlier, but I kept holding off because I was debating with myself so much about whether to add more or not. I ended up not. So this chapter is a bit on the shorter side. Sorry. Hopefully you all still enjoy it, though!

Leon had certainly been thinking about what to do about Piers. Between his battles, prepping for battles, and that darn email that he had finally been able to send at the very end of the day he’d been thinking hard about what options they had. Ideally they needed something that would pay Piers not just a living wage, but one that would enable him to take care of his sister too. And then they needed a place for the two of them to live. Plus Piers was going to need access to, well, a food source. Be that Leon himself, Raihan, or somebody else.

It was a lot, certainly, but Leon was nothing if not resourceful. He’d gotten far thanks to that.

Piers was eager to show off his first catch once he had finished cooking. He had their meals served up already, along with portions set out for his zigzagoon and the new pokemon. Honestly it was cute to see him so excited as he brought out the new dusk ball and gave it a light toss.

He caught the toxel in his arms and practically cooed over it as he introduced it to Leon. There _was_ something a little off, but before Leon could have a chance to ask, Raihan shouted,

“Hey! That’s mine!”

The toxel whined as the headband it still had in its mouth was snatched away. Leon let out a laugh.

“There’s a story here that you two clearly need to tell me.” the former champion stated.

And so they did. Piers and Raihan relayed the whole story while they ate. Toxel and Zigzagoon sat on the floor near Piers’s feet and ate their meals as well. At one point Leon couldn’t help but point out that both of them were pokemon that had a tendancy to stick out their tongues. Neither of the other two had noticed it, but Piers admitted that it was an adorable coincidence.

After dinner, Raihan and Leon lended the demon a hand in getting the dishes done so that they could sit down and have the talk that all of them knew had to come.

“I guess we should start with your skills.” Leon began as they all settled into their seats in his living room. He had a few things to say to start the conversation. “You’re good at taking care of others, so things like housekeeping or babysitting shouldn’t be ruled out. But both of those typically don’t pay well unless you’re employed by somebody with _a lot_ of money…”

Raihan whistled. “You really have thought about this.”

Piers, however, had to frown. “An’ I take it you don’ needa housekeeper ‘r babysitter.”

Leon nodded. “Unfortunately I do not. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve appreciated you tidying up and cooking for me, but it’s not a service I need. And Hop’s 13 and doesn’t live with me anyway.”

“And if you’ve got any kids, they’re not _your_ problem.” Raihan pointed out, a snarky grin spread across his face.

For a fleeting moment Leon couldn’t help but feel the cold hand of dread grip him. In his quest to get over Raihan he _had_ slept with a number of women. And while he had used protection every time he wasn’t dumb enough to believe that meant there was a zero percent chance of an accident happening. The mere thought of a tiny, purple haired toddler somewhere in the world whose DNA was half his that he didn’t know about or plan for sent a terrible chill down his spine.

“Arceus I hope I don’t have any kids…” the man couldn’t help but mutter.

Both Raihan and Piers had to stare at him for a second, understandably concerned for his sudden change in demeanor.

“Sorry mate, didn’t think that joke would have quite _that_ effect on ya…” the taller man apologized.

Deciding it best to put their conversation back on track, Piers asked, “Know any rich people who need somebody?”

Leon shook his head. “Off the top of my head, no. But again, I’m not going to rule the idea out. If push comes to shove I can ask around for a favor. Anyway,” he sat up a little straighter, “what other talents would you say you have?”

“...I can sing…” the demon stated simply.

That was very true, and neither man could deny it. However,

“Piers...have you noticed that your singing is a bit… How to explain this…” Leon tried.

“Are you sure you’re not a siren?” Raihan asked bluntly.

The demon cocked his head to the side, confused. “I’m a succubus.”

“What we’re trying to say is that your singing has a way of…drawing us to you? I can’t really explain it.” Leon turned to Raihan. “You know what I’m talking about, right? I only noticed it today while I was thinking about all of this.”

It took Raihan a second to think about it, but the look of dawning realization came over him. “Oh shit… I thought you were just saying his singing was really beautiful. But you’re right. Piers, seriously, _are_ you a siren!?”

“I swear I’m not!” the demon stated, clearly a bit irritated. “I just like singin’!”

“We aren’t trying to insult you, Piers.” Leon told him honestly. “But we’re being serious. For some reason when you sing it _does_ have an effect on us. Is that normal?”

The demon fell silent for a moment, thinking about it. “We… I can’ say it’s ‘normal’, but… We do have ways of attractin’ our prey to us. Ways to tempt certain folk. I’ve never heard o’ somebody _singin’_ ta do that, though. ‘Cept sirens, o’ course. But I swear ta you that I don’ have a drop of siren blood in me.” He paused. “At least… Not enough that that sort of thing shouldn’ve appeared in any of my close relatives. I can’ promise one of my ancestors didn’ get a little freaky.”

Raihan snorted out a laugh. “I’m surrounded by perverts…”

Leon elbowed him lightly. “Anyway, once again I don’t think we should rule out you singing. Plenty of people make good money by singing. The major catch though is that I know nothing about the music industry. I can ask for favors from some pretty powerful people, but my reach only goes so far.”

“Yeah, I can’t say I know a thing about it either. Now if you want some tips on getting the right selfie angle to make your fans _scream_ I can help!”

The demon nodded. “Noted. So… I think the question becomes; what _can_ yous two help me with?” In unison, the response he got from both men was “Pokemon”. Piers sighed and sagged back in his seat. “I shoulda known…”

“Hey, don’t rule it out!” Leon declared. Piers was beginning to hate that phrase. “Pokemon training is a lot of fun, and if you haven’t noticed it can really take you places if you’re willing to put the time into it. Besides, it’s obviously where Raihan and I have the most knowledge, experience, ties, and sway.”

The demon raised an eyebrow. “Didn’ think ya could get any more ties in pokemon battlin’ than _bein’ the chairman of a league_.”

“You know what I mean!”

Piers gestured vaguely with one hand. “Anyway, what part o’ me looks like I’d be good at battlin’?”

"The fact that you look like you're half-obstagoon." The demon glared at Raihan for that retort. “But really, have you seen yourself battle?” The man asked. “You never flinched at all when I took you training. Even in the face of a wild abomasnow you didn’t look like you were afraid!” The demon opened his mouth to say something, but the man cut him off, “And when that toxel tried to make off with my headband you didn’t miss a beat and went right into battling it. Your instincts are sharp and you’re a fast learner. You never know what a little time and study could do.”

The demon seemed taken aback by his words. He looked down at his own lap, expression a mix of contemplation and frustration. Leon, on the other hand, was intrigued. If his best friend/boyfriend and rival was giving the demon that much praise then it _had_ to mean something. An idea crept into his head and he rose from his seat.

“I’ll be right back.” He said unceremoniously and made his way to his bedroom.

He had to step into his closet and dig out his old Pokemon Box Link. He hadn’t used the thing in years, typically having a PC nearby and accessible to him ever since becoming the champion. But he didn’t have one in is home, and so he dusted the device off and turned it on. It only took him a few seconds to find what he was after and to have the pokeball ready and in his hand.

He stepped back into the living room to find the other two waiting curiously for him. He held up the pokeball for them to see.

“Get your pokemon, Piers. I want to have a battle with you!” he announced with a smile.

Piers looked confused and turned to Raihan seemingly for help. But the other man was only grinning as well and got to his own feet. With some hesitation, the demon stood up and followed them out to Leon’s backyard.

Piers had been out back once during his stay, when he had been first getting to know the place and had taken a look around just out of curiosity’s sake. The yard was modestly sized and mostly grass, gravel, or cement. A few plants _tried_ to grow along the fence line, but that was more due to accident than anything Leon had meant for. After all, even though his mother had an amazing green thumb and loved to keep a garden, when did Leon ever have the time to take care of a backyard? Also, why pay a gardener for taking care of a backyard that he never has the time to use?

The yard was, however, almost the perfect shape and size for small pokemon to be able to hold a battle without destroying anything. And Piers took the hint when Leon came to stand on one end of it and went to take his position on the other. Raihan remained by the house and stood himself between them, clearly ready to act as a moderator if need be.

Despite his hesitations, Piers was the first to release his pokemon. Clearly not knowing what to expect, he went with Toxel. Leon made no comment as he tossed his chosen pokeball into the makeshift arena. His wooloo shook itself and stretched, clearly having not been out in a while.

“Since when do you have a wooloo?” Raihan couldn’t help but inquire.

“Since last year. I caught one to show Hop and his friend how catching was done. I trained this little one for a bit thinking I might use him on a team, but I ended up scrapping the idea. Hop seemed too attached to his and I didn’t want to tread on his toes any.” Leon explained. “But he does still have _some_ levels to him.”

Honestly it wasn’t surprising that Wooloo was faster and that a couple of hits from Double Kick was able to do Toxel in. Piers hadn’t had a single chance to begin training it, after all. However, he felt more confident in Zigzagoon and promptly released it instead. Leon wasn’t about to say anything, but he could tell the derpy little pokemon was a higher level than his wooloo.

For a couple of rounds the wooloo and zigzagoon traded moves. Wooloo stuck to Tackles, but Zigzagoon led with Baby-Doll Eyes, followed by a Lick that Piers was quickly surprised to find didn’t have any effect. It was only then that he moved onto using Headbutt. However, Leon wasn’t about to lose this just because Piers was a new trainer. Double Kick once again proved far more than enough to bring down Zigzagoon, even with lowered attack. The demon appeared a bit startled by his loss, but he recovered quickly.

“Guess that’s why you were champ fer so long…” he muttered, mostly to himself.

“That and Lee’s got something you don’t: experience, and the kind of knowledge that only comes from experience.” Raihan piped up. “Toxel lost because it was too low o’ level. That’s just the simple fact. On top of that you don’t know type matchups, which is why your idea to use Lick didn’t work. Also your zigzagoon is a normal-dark type and both of those are weak to fighting type.”

Looking a little lost by everything Raihan was telling him, Piers said carefully, “And that kicking move is fighting type, I take it...?”

Raihan grinned and looked at Leon. “Told you he learned quick.”

“I can tell.” The shorter man agreed. “That was honestly a good battle.”

Piers huffed. “Don’ give me that. Yous were toyin’ with me the whole time.”

“Well…” Leon felt a bit guilty, “Yes and no… I could have beaten you at any time, but I wanted to see how you battled. You seem like the type who’s willing to play around with status moves, which is a good thing. A lot of trainers, especially new ones, will overlook those in favor of dealing damage. If it hadn’t been for normal-types being immune to ghost moves I could easily have been paralyzed and had a much harder time. Or if your zigzagoon had more EVs in defense then my Double Kick would’ve been less effective, especially with reduced attack.”

Surprisingly, the demon’s cheeks colored slightly. “Save it…”

Raihan had to laugh at that and turned to lead the way back inside. “At any rate, I think that means that being a trainer is another option on the table!”

Once back in the living room, the three of them ran a few more ideas by each other. Among them were working fast food, as a housekeeper at a hotel, a pokemon walker, and Piers even (mostly jokingly) threw out the idea of working street corners late at night. The latter, while practical, was the only one to be shot down by the two men. The others, while again they wouldn’t make him a whole lot of money, might at least serve to get him started.

It was well passed Leon’s usual bedtime by the time the conversation died down and they were noticeably running out of ideas. As the former champion still had to go into work in the morning, the suggestion was made that they either change the subject or go to bed. And of course bed was what got voted on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say last time that things _might_ get spicy, and to be honest that's the part that made me put off posting this chapter so long. I did want to include some spice, but I just couldn't get it to work with the tone of this chapter. So ultimately I decided to put it off until next time. ;)


End file.
